El Sabor de la Felicidad
by Aya-Mery
Summary: J&L prometidos. F&A en planes de boda. S&C amantes para siempre. R y J separados de las personas que aman. ¡Continuación de Solo Necesitaba Entenderte! [¿Quién dijo que las continuaciones no eran buenas?] [Epílogo] [Terminado] [Final]
1. Chapter I

**Wolas! Si soy yo, la pesadita esa que siempre os daba la lata... ¡ha vuelto! Tal y como había prometido. Para la gente que no pueda ni verme lo siento muchísimo. **

**Pues si, os dije, cuando mi otro fic llegue a los 100 review pondré el primer capi de su continuación y... ¡aquí está! Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a: _MaryGin, carO';, demalfoy, Flor89, leodyn, carolina, mONtsE bLacK, mardaloves, karipotter, I love Weasley's and Maerodead, sandra, tania y YunTao. _Muchas gracias por todo en mi fic pasado y también muchas gracias a la gente que me apoyo a lo largo de ese y espero que estéis aquí, incondicionalmente para ayudarme a seguir con esta historia adelante.**

**Aclarar, aunque todo el mundo lo tenga claro, que Harry Potter no me paretenece, sino que le partenece a J.K.Rowling pero en cambio, a ella no le pertencen los personajes de la familia Thomas (me siento importante y todo en decir esto) Bueno, en resumen, que Harry Potter no es mío, que no hago esto con ánimo de lucro y que por lo tanto no quiero que me denunciéis. **

**También deciros algo, este fic está inspirado a partir del QUINTO libro de Harry Potter. La verdad es que no me gustó el cambio que dieron ciertos personajes y que, además, no encajaban en mi historia. Como es el caso de Snape o el de la señora Zabini (que es Natalie). Supongo que este punto queda claro.**

**Ahora sin más cosas que deciros os dejó el primer capi de este fic para que podáis leerlo.**

**

* * *

**

Su séptimo curso se había terminado, ya estaba y no podía hacer vuelta atrás, no podía retroceder en el tiempo y eso, en parte la entristecía.

-Vamos cariño – sintió como una mano rodeaba su cintura y la invitaba a ir caminando de espaldas al magnífico tren escarlata

-Cornamenta, quieres hacer el favor de pedirle a tu extraordinaria novia se de prisa – gritó un chico guapísimo con el pelo largo y ojos azules

-Ya voy – se quejó el otro que aun llevaba a su chica cogida de la cintura. Era un chico de mediana estatura y bastante bien esculturado, tenía un cabello revoltoso azabache y unos ojos color café escondidos por sus gafas - ¿Estás bien Lily? – la chica lo miró y sonrió tristemente

-Quizá… no volvamos a ver a toda está gente – dijo indicando a todos los alumnos que se despedían de sus amigos

-No te preocupes, seguro que tarde o temprano los vuelves a ver – el chico se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de la chica. Era una chica pelirroja con unos increíbles ojos color esmeralda además que su cuerpo acompañaba muy bien

-Si – dijo un poco más animada mientras veía como dos rubias y una morena se reunían con la familia Malfoy al completo

-¿Te acompañamos al Callejón Diagón Sirius? – preguntó Remus, era un chico alto, con el cabello y los ojos de color miel claro pero siempre lucia un aspecto cansado y enfermizo ya que era licántropo

-No, solo tengo que escoger piso y…

-Te acompañamos al Callejón – dijo Lily sin dejarle oportunidad de replicar al saber el buen gusto de Sirius Black por la decoración. James y Remus sonrieron

-Claro señora Potter ¿y cuándo escogerá el suyo? – preguntó Sirius en plan burla

-Sirius que depende tu invitación a la boda – le amenazó Lily mientras sonreía

-¡Jamsie¿No me harás esto verdad? – preguntó Sirius escandalizado

-Todo depende de ella Canuto – dijo James encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo que Sirius se escandalizara

-Lily… cariño – dijo arrancándola de los brazos de James y cogiéndola amigablemente de los hombros

-Dime Sirius – preguntó Lily como si nada, se agachó para coger su baúl y se volvió a levantar – Voy a matar a tu novia ¿sabes qué me ha cargado con la mitad de su vestuario y ahora tengo que cargarlo yo? – dijo Lily mientras intentaba levantar su baúl mientras Sirius sonreía

-Yo te llevó al baúl y tu me invitas a la boda – todos los que estaban reunidos estallaron a carcajadas

-Sirius no te lo tomes a pecho – sonrío Lily mientras abrazaba a su amigo

-No me lo tomaba a pecho – dijo Sirius devolviéndole el abrazo en forma de hermano

-Ya – dijo Lily separándose un poco y con Sirius aún cogiéndola de la cintura

-Bueno, veo que me voy un momento y me encuentras una sustituta ¿te parece bonito Black? – preguntó una chica muy guapa de pelo corto y sedoso de color negro

-Como si te importara – dijo Sirius restándole importancia, pero sus gestos decían lo contrario porqué cogió a la morena por la cintura, sin dejar ir a Lily en ningún momento, y la atrajo a su cuerpo – Dos de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida – sonrió Sirius dando un beso en la mejilla de Lily y otro en los labios de Cloe – Por cierto Cloe, podrías teñirte de rojo así podría llamaros, las dos pelirrojas más importantes de mi vida ¿no te parece? – Lily no solo sonrió por el comentario sino también de la cara que hacia James al haber acaparado a su novia durante tanto tiempo

-También Lily podría teñirse morena y así somos las dos morenas más importantes de tu vida

-No es tan original

-Y ¿Cómo qué dos de las mujeres más importantes de tu vida¿Quién más hay?

-Alice – dijo contando mentalmente – Y la guapa profesora MacGonagall

-Black no me haga la pelota – dijo la profesora de transfiguración. Sirius sonrió, no lo había hecho aposta, la verdad es que acostumbrado a hacer la pelota a la profesora para que no los castigará pues… hizo que le saliera solo

-¿Se le ofrece algo profesora? – preguntó educadamente Lily

-Solo decirles que el tren esperara su regreso dentro de una semana a las dos de la tarde ¿les parece bien? – todos asintieron – Bien, que pasen buenas vacaciones

-Que no serán muchas – dijo Sirius arrancando la risa de sus compañeros

-Bueno – dijo Cloe cuando la profesora se había alejado – Alice y Frank ya se han ido y yo también me voy – dijo la morena – Estaré en Hogsmade todo el tiempo junto a Jane arreglando mi piso – dijo con alegría, besó a Sirius antes de que pudiera replicar y se despidió de los otros con un abrazo

Todos se dirigieron al centro de Londres con sus baúles. La gente de la calle los miraba mal y muchos pensaron que eran vagabundos, Lily les dijo que mejor eso que no que los muggles empezaran a preguntarse porqué llevaban capas y varitas.

Se dirigieron a la entrada muggle del Callejón Diagón por la cual los chicos no habían entrado nunca, Lily se paró y observó el tablón de anuncios que había junto a la barra

-¿Me podría llevar esta hoja? – preguntó Lily al propietario

-Claro… señorita…

-Evans, Lily Evans – sonrió la chica

-¿Estás Lily? – preguntó James acercándose

-Si ya estoy James – sonrió Lily

-¿Eres James Potter? – preguntó el propietario (n/a: lo lamento pero ahora mismo no me acuerdo del nombre)

-Si – dijo el chico cohibido

-Lamento lo de tus padres chico, los conocí y eran unas excelentes personas – James lo miró y solo asintió con la cabeza

-Gracias – Lily lo miró con tristeza, hacia medio año que los padres de James habían muerto, y sin embargo, el dolor, la ira y el odio que se desprendían de los ojos de James cuando se sacaba el tema era incontrolable

-Vamos cariño – Lily lo cogió de la cintura, tanto ella como James sabían que la única que podía controlar esos ataques era ella misma – Gracias otra vez

-¿Por qué tardasteis tanto? – preguntó Remus levantándose de su baúl

-Estaba encontrando un piso para Sirius – dijo Lily enseñando el papel lleno de dirección - ¿Sirius me oyes? – preguntó la chica pero Sirius parecía pasar de ella ya que estaba sonriendo a toda chica que pasaba encantándolas con sus sonrisa, Lily sonrió para si - ¿Te parece bonito Black? – Sirius dio un bote y se giró buscando a alguien con la mirada

-¿Y Cloe?

-¿Cloe? – preguntaron todos

-Si, la he oído estaba… - Lily estalló en carcajadas y tiró a Sirius un colgante precioso

-Lo utilizamos este año en el intercambio de Natalie y Cloe, este es de la voz de Cloe – a esto todos estallaron a carcajadas, al parecer Sirius Black solo temía a una sola cosa, la furia de su novia

-James, no podías encontrarte mejor novia – sonrió Sirius

-Si, aprende deprisa – sonrió James mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del Callejón

* * *

-Está será vuestra habitación - indicó el señor Malfoy a Jane y a Cloe 

-¿Y Nat? – preguntó Cloe

-Dormirá en casa de los Zabini – contestó secamente el señor Malfoy, Cloe se dio cuenta que su gran estimación por ellas se había perdido al saber con quien se juntaba. Ella era la novia de Sirius Black, el hijo que "salió mal" a la gran familia Black y su hermana Jane nunca había sido muy unida a los Malfoy, y aun así, los Malfoy se enfadaron cuando Jane rechazo a Lucius Malfoy hijo para ir con él al baile, claro que eso nunca se dijo delante de nadie

-Señor Malfoy… - empezó Jane, estaba cansada de esa farsa

-Solo hemos venido para darle nuestras más sinceras disculpas y también las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras – Jane pensó interiormente que lo que decía su hermana no tenía sentido, ya que ellas dos lo odiaban por el simple hecho de haber acorralado a su hermana con un matrimonio – no se crea ni la mitad de las cosas que estamos diciendo – rectificó Cloe – Lo que quiero decir es que, si que es verdad que le agradecemos que cuidará de nosotras cuando nuestros padres… fallecieron, pero también es verdad que le odiamos por haber prometido a nuestra hermana a un matrimonio, por eso, Natalie nos compró un piso, no le diré donde, pero Jane y yo nos mudaremos ahí en breve – el señor Malfoy miró sorprendido a Cloe, quizá esa chica, era lo que más necesitaba una familia de gran prestigio

-¿Estás segura? Podría pasar todo lo que has dicho por alto y hacerte parte de mi familia, tendrías un buen respaldo y una gran fama ¿qué me dices Cleopatra?

-Le digo que… para mi sería el peor de los horrores entrar a formar parte de un familia tan corrupta como la suya, en la que solo piensan en los intereses económicos y yo, lamento decirle, no soy así, tengo un novio que me quiere y unos amigos que me aprecian

-Pero no tienes familia

-Si que la tiene señor Malfoy – dijo Jane que ya había cogido su baúl

-Usted es el que no tiene familia y la poca que tiene es realmente odiosa – el señor Malfoy explotó de furia y le dio un buen guantazo a Cloe que cayó al suelo

-¡Aprende a controlarte Cleopatra! – le gritó furioso

-No me da la gana, soy una Thomas y tengo mi orgullo – cogió su baúl sin apartar la vista del señor Malfoy – Natalie realmente lo aprecia y eso es lo que me impide hacerle daño pero… una sola vez más, una sola, que me ponga la mano encima a mi o a mi familia le juro que lo envió de cabeza al infierno – dijo amenazándolo con la varita

-No sabes que hacer con esto, te queda grande Cleopatra – sonrió el señor Malfoy sacando él también la varita

-No soy una de esas niñas mimadas señor Malfoy – mientras iba empujando a Jane hacia la chimenea – Vamos Jane, nos vamos a casa – dijo sin apartar su mirada del señor Malfoy – Por cierto señor Malfoy – dijo al ver que Jane ya había hecho desaparecer sus baúles y ella ya estaba en proceso – Nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto, me vuelva a llamar Cleopatra, solo hay siete personas que pueden y cinco no las volveré a ver así que le informó que usted no está en la lista – sin más se dio la vuelta y antes que el señor Malfoy pudiera anular la Red Flu Cloe se fue de la sala de estar de la mansión Malfoy

-Nos veremos las caras Cleopatra, te lo aseguro

* * *

Frank llevaba a Alice cogida de la mano, la chica temblaba levemente y le sudaban las manos. Cuando habían bajado del tren no tubo tiempo de despedirse de James, Sirius, Lily… solo había podido decir adiós a Natalie que era la que posiblemente no volviera a ver en mucho, mucho tiempo. 

Frank, que llevaba levitando los baúles por el barrio mago en el que vivía la miró y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa no muy convencida.

-Tranquila, todo irá bien – dijo abrazándola por la cintura

-Yo… es que… Frank… - la chica se paró para mirarlo – Tengo miedo… yo… a lo mejor no soy lo que esperan y puede que… tengan una impresión muy diferente de lo que de verdad soy, además… soy amiga de una "sangre sucia" y yo soy medio una de ellos y… - Alice hablaba muy rápido, Frank la cogió por las mejillas cariñosamente y la besó en la frente

-Les gustaras

-Y si… - intentó ella pero Frank la calló con un beso

-¿Y si el cielo fuera verde en vez de azul¿y si no nos hubiéramos conocido?

-Ya, entiendo – sonrió Alice mientras dejaba ir un suspiro – Prometo no volver a poner pegas, aunque estoy nerviosa

-Cuando todo esto termine – Frank se sonrojó haciendo que Alice lo mirara extrañado, él volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la de Alice – Quiero decirles hoy que… ¿te casarías conmigo? – preguntó Frank rojo de vergüenza

-¿Frank me lo dices… en serio? – preguntó Alice mientras su color iba cambiando

-Si… aunque no tengo anillo, ni tampoco fecha y… - Alice lo calló con un beso

-Claro que si tonto – dijo abrazándose a su cuello, Frank la abrazó por la cintura y la elevó un poco

-Es un poco rápido pero… como va el mundo mágico ahora no quiero perderte por cualquier tontería – Alice lo miró, Lily le había contado que James le había dicho algo similar alguna vez

-No… si yo… ¡joder que estoy feliz! – y se volvió a tirar a sus brazos

-Bueno chicos ¿tardaréis mucho en entrar? – delante de ellos estaba una mujer afable con una sonrisa, tenía los ojos cafés y el cabello negro. Al parecer antes de que Alice se detuviera ya habían llegado a la casa de Frank e incluso al chico le dio tiempo de tocar al timbre – Por cierto, felicidades – Alice y Frank enrojecieron de golpe

* * *

-Y está será tu habitación – la señora Zabini abrió la puerta de una habitación grande y muy elegante 

-Gracias señora… Victoria – corrigió Natalie

-De nada, creo que aún no estás preparada para dormir en la misma habitación de mi hijo

-No, creo que… no

-No te preocupes… te entiendo – sonrió la señora Zabini, una mujer hermosa con unos ojos verdes y cabello café.

-Usted… también fue prometida ¿me equivocó? – preguntó Natalie

-No te equivocas, yo fui prometida al padre de Albert cuando era mucho más pequeña que tu y te aseguro que yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de otro pero… con el tiempo, llegué a quererle, como tu a mi hijo

-Victoria, si usted también fue prometida ¿por qué prometió a su hijo?

El testamento de mi marido decía claramente que, si Albert quería heredar algo tendría que… casarse con alguien que fuese de familia sangre limpia

-¿Testamento?

-Murió el mismo día que tu padre – los ojos de Natalie fueron llenados de lágrimas

-No… no… Albert no me dijo nada – se apresuró a decir

-No importa, tranquila, dentro de un mes será la boda oficial – le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue de la habitación. Natalie se dejó caer en la lujosa cama, tenía un mes para aprender a querer a Albert Zabini y entonces… se convertiría en su mujer en todo

Remus – susurró mientras lloraba, no quería que se le fuera arrebatado lo que con tanto cariño Remus había forjado y le había enseñado lo que era amar

* * *

-Te quedas este piso – dijo Lily cuando salió del baño 

-No me gusta – dijo Sirius admirando la sala de estar, era espaciosa y tenía la cocina incorporada, con una de esas barras con tamburetes. Además, había un tres de habitaciones, una para él y otras para algunos invitados

-Te lo quedas ¿has visto el baño? – señaló Lily. Sirius refunfuñó y entro en él. La verdad era precioso, con el báter, el grifo y una bañera enorme con función de ducha

-Me quedó con la bañera – dijo Sirius señalándola

-Cloe estará encantada con este piso – dijo Lily entrando en el baño

-Ella ya tiene el suyo propio – dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Pero vendrá a hacerte visitas – Lily sonrió con mirada pícara - ¿Te lo quedas? – preguntó la chica empujándolo hacia fuera

-No sé, no sé… - dijo el chico con un tono que hacia relucir que si que se lo quedaba

-Además está dentro de tus presupuesto – dijo James entrando el último baúl

-¿Ya pensáis instalaros aquí? – preguntó escandalizado Sirius

-Yo puedo irme al hostal, no me importa – se ofreció Remus

-Te quedas – dijeron los otros tres – No pienso permitir que te vayas a dormir en otra parte cuando aquí hay camas de sobra – agregó Lily

-¿Camas de sobra? Hay solo tres cielo – dijo Sirius con sorna

-Pero tu dormirás en el sofá – aclaró Lily provocando la risa de los demás

-Señora ¿qué diablos te piensas?

-¿Señora¡Oye que tú eres mayor que yo! – se quejó ella

-Solo por dos horas – sonrió él. Sirius había nacido el 2 de abril a las once de la noche mientras que Lily había nacido el 3 de abril a la una de la mañana

-Pero eres mayor – tajó Lily, James sonrió.

-¡Pues que duerma James que es el mayor de todos! – Lily se giró hacia su novio, no era mala idea

-No, ni hablar – dijo James al adivinar la mirada de su chica – Tu y yo podemos dormir juntos Lils – se apresuró a decir James provocando una sonrisa a los dos chicos y que Lily se sonrojara

-James no creo que… - James se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura

-Te quiero – Lily se relajó ¿había algo que pudiera negarle?

-Bien, decidido

-Quiero la cama más grande – dijo Lily aún entre los brazos de James

-Pero…

-Somos dos Canuto – sonrió James, Sirius solo pudo dejar ir un suspiro cansado y Remus aguantarse la risa

-¿Alguien me acompaña a comprar algo para cenar? – preguntó Lily mirando a James inquisidoramente

-¿Quieres que vaya? – preguntó James

-Me harías un favor, si – dijo Lily

-Bien – James suspiró – Ahora volvemos – se despidió de los chicos

-¿Tenéis dinero? – preguntó Sirius

-Si Sirius, ya te lo he cogido de la túnica – anunció Lily des de fuera

-Oye… ¡Lily ha aprendido demasiadas cosas de Cloe! – gritó Sirius

-Pues no te la mires como miras a Cloe porqué James te mata – sonrió Remus y se sentó en el sofá mientras examinaba el aparato muggle que había en el centro de la sala, un televisor

* * *

-¿Tienes algo en contra en dormir conmigo? – preguntó James mientras veía a la pelirroja escoger las cosas que comprar en un supermercado 

-Nada – dijo rápidamente Lily provocando que James sospechara aún más

-¿En serio? – cogió a la chica de la cintura e hizo que se diera la vuelta

-No – ella lo miró aún con un envase en la mano – Yo… James te quiero y… últimamente pues… - Lily se sonrojó – Siento que cada vez que me tocas tiemblo y que un fuego se enciende por dentro, y ni hablar de cuando me besas apasionadamente – sonrió ella

-Quiero hacerte el amor Lily – James la abrazó provocando que a Lily le pasará una corriente eléctrica por la espalda y que le cayera el envase que sujetaba

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy preparada – James la besó apasionadamente acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras la mano del chico viajaba a través de la espalda de ella y las manos de Lily se encargaban de revolverle aún más el pelo

-Ejem, ejem – los dos chicos se separaron al recordar donde estaban

-¡Cloe¡Jane! – se sorprendió Lily de verla ahí mientras se recolocaba su falda - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Estorbar por lo que veo – dijo Cloe con mirada pícara y Jane sonrió.

-En realidad venimos a comprar algo para cenar con vosotros, Sirius nos acaba de enviar una carta diciendo que ya tiene piso y que quería invitarnos así que decidimos venir a comprar – explicó la más pequeña

-Además que ya estábamos aquí – sonrió Cloe

-Pues nosotros hacíamos lo mismo – aseguró James con una sonrisa en su rostro

-No, lo mismo te puedo asegurar que no – sonrió Jane

-¡Jane! – la regañaron las dos chicas y ella les sacó la lengua

-Venga vamos que sino Sirius se pondrá nervioso – sonrió Cloe mientras James cogió a Lily por la cintura

* * *

-¿Cuándo queréis casaros? – preguntó la señora Longbottom a la joven pareja 

-Pues aún no lo sabemos mamá pero seguramente después del verano – aseguró su hijo

-Y Alice… - empezó un hombre mayor. Tenía los ojos cafés y el pelo del mismo color, además que empezaba a tener calvicie en la parte de la coronilla - ¿tienes pensado que harás ahora?

-Ser auror señor Longbottom

-No creo que sea el mejor empleo para una chica

-Disculpe señor Longbottom pero… ¿hay empleos para chicas y para chicos? – la señora Longbottom sonrió con la respuesta mientras que el señor Longbottom fruncía el seño

-No Alice, por supuesto que no – sonrió la mujer – Entonces ¿irás con Frank?

-Eso es lo que yo quiero – sonrió el chico mientras la cogía de la mano

-Pues felicidades, os apoyamos en todo ¿verdad cariño¿William? – su esposa reclamaba su atención

-Si Augusta – dijo con mala gana, más bien mala gana disimulada con felicidad, en realidad esa Alice le encantaba como esposa de su hijo

-¿Os quedáis a dormir¿O te esperan en tu casa Alice? – Alice bajó la mirada

-Alice se quedará durante esta semana, sus padres están desaparecidos – dijo Frank a sus padres mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de la chica

-Puedo quedarme en casa de una amiga, no importa – se disculpó educadamente Alice al recordar la proposición hecha por Cloe y Jane al terminar el curso escolar

-Alice, no me importa que te quedes aquí – dijo Frank en voz baja

-Pero… me parece que Jane estará sola hoy y… - intentó Alice

-Frank, dejamos que lo decida por la tarde, ahora aún es el medio día – sonrió su madre. Él asintió al igual que Alice y el señor Longbottom

* * *

Un chico bajito y un poco redondo se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación con furia. Había acompañado a Débora, su novia, a casa y sus padres le habían hecho muy bien papel aunque pudo ver como intentarían alejar a su hija de él, era la misma mirada que alguna vez le habían lanzado las hermanas Thomas, la de asco y repulsión, la de desconfianza. 

Se estiró en la cama mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Lentamente cerró los ojos, esa mirada fue la que hizo que sus amigos se alejaran de él.

Sirius había centrado todas las atenciones durante el último año en captar la atención de Cloe Thomas, y al final lo había conseguido porqué al parecer, iban muy bien.

Remus, Remus nunca había dejado de ser amable con él aunque ya no hablaba con él por el simple hecho de tener a Natalie y que él no tuviera su novia en el mismo grupo, aunque se tiene que decir que la relación entre Remus y Natalie iba de mal en peor y para finalizar estaba James, el gran James Potter, siempre se había preocupado por él y lo había tratado como a uno más pero… des de quinto estaba raro y repartía su tiempo entre el Quidditch, sus amigos y la conquista de Lily Evans y ¡ahora estaban prometidos! Por supuesto, si dividimos el tiempo que dedicaba a los amigos quedaba Sirius & Remus y él, él en segundo plano, como siempre.

Y sin que se diera cuenta, cuando veía como los chicos hacían tonterías para captar atención de ciertas chicas a alguien le picó la curiosidad por conocerle, aunque fuera realmente improbable pasó, los Slytherin más codiciados como Lucius Malfoy o Albert Zabini empezaron a preguntarle e interesarse por él y ahora… ahora… ¡formaba parte de algo mucho más grande de lo que jamás el grupo de los Merodeadores y sus chicas pertenecerían!

La mirada iluminada del joven Pettigrew se apagó. Si pero… ¿a qué precio? Sin más respuesta se levantó la manga del brazo derecho y una horrorosa marca estaba dibujada con fuego.

La marca de los mortífagos, servidores del que no debe ser nombrado

**

* * *

**

**¡Ya está! A mi personalmente me encanta como primer capítulo, no sé, creo que hace que ha todos nos pique la curiosidad por saber como se desenvoluparan las cosas, además que ha habido una introducción de lo que pasara con cada personaje a partir de entonces.**

**Quiero deciros que Jane cojerá un papel muy importante en esta saga, no pensé que esta chica diera tanto de que hablar, por otro lado, a Natalie la abandonaremos un poquito, eso si, tendrá sus escenas no menos románticas.**

**Me parece que no me dejo nada.**

**Ya lo sabéis. Alguna duda, suggerencia, crítica constructiva o felicitación pues... ya lo sabéis. Un review, quiero saber si hay o no hay buena recibida, xD.**

**Nada más que deciros, solo que espero de todo corazón que os guste este nuevo fic.**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**

* * *

Fic empezado el 12 de noviembre del 2005


	2. Chapter II

**Wolas! Si ya vuelvo a estar aquí dando la lata, xD. **

**Tengo muchos exámenes y no sabía cuando iba a tener la oportunidad de subir un capítulo así que aproveche el poco tiempo que ahora tengo libre.**

**Os dejo el segundo capi de mi continuación y espero que os guste. Tengo varios comentarios pero, como siempre, los haré a bajo.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**

* * *

**

-Bien, la pizza ya está lista – dijo Lily mientras salía de la cocina junto a Jane con un par de pizzas

-Menos mal, tanto olorcito y después la pizza no venía – se quejó Sirius

-No te quejes Black – le dijo Cloe – Ya es algo que Lily cocine

-¡Oye! – se quejó la pelirroja

-Lo tuyo no es cocinar, se te da igual de mal que volar

-Peor – agregó Jane a la explicación de Cloe

-¿Y tu cuándo probaste mi cocina Jane? – preguntó Lily curiosa

-Cloe y Natalie llevaron a casa un pastel de chocolate, que hacía muy buena pinta pero…

-… era salado – terminó la explicación Cloe

-No fue mi culpa – se defendió la pelirroja

-Claro – contestaron las hermanas – Yo que tu no dejaría que se acercase a la cocina – le advirtió Cloe a James

-No creo que sea tan mala – dijeron Lily y James a la vez

-Viva la coordinación – sonrió Remus que hasta entonces había permanecido callado. En ese momento, cuando la discusión entre Lily, James y Cloe de si cocinaba la pelirroja bien o no iba a empezar, la chimenea se iluminó con llamas verdes y salieron de ellas Frank y Alice

-¡Alice! – Cloe dejó la discusión y se acercó a recibir a los recién llegados

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Sirius que su piso recién comprado se estaba convirtiendo en el punto de reunión

-Cloe nos mandó tu lechuza – dijo Alice al ver como esta ingresaba en el piso. Era una lechuza de color plateado muy bonita, regalo por su cumpleaños número 14 por parte de James, Remus y Peter – diciendo que nos invitaba a cenar

-¿Molestamos? – preguntó Frank

-Para nada – sonrió Jane - ¿No? – ahora se giró hacia Sirius que le preguntaba al cielo ¿qué le había hecho él en una vida pasada a la familia Thomas?

-Yo creo que te liaste conmigo y después me dejaste en la estacada – sonrió Cloe mientras le besaba la mejilla

-¿Me leíste el pensamiento? – preguntó Sirius incrédulo

-Aunque puedo hacerlo, esta vez no hizo falta porqué lo dijiste en voz alta – sonrió Cloe

-¿Cómo es que sabes? – preguntaron escandalizados James y Sirius

-Me enseñó Jane – dijo Cloe

-Me enseñó… el gran cabrón de Snape – dijo Jane mientras se sentaba al lado de Lily

-¿Te hizo algo el cabronazo? – preguntó Sirius - ¿Y qué es eso que te enseñó a leer la mente?

-Pues… en realidad… lo dejamos, para pensar y tal, es decir, me dejó pero con buenas palabras y bueno… él necesita saber eso de bloquear la mente y un día me dijo que quería evitar que me hicieran daño y me enseñó a bloquear la mente y yo se lo enseñé a Cloe y Natalie

-¿Cómo que lo necesita? – preguntó James que se estaba perdiendo, Lily, aunque no sabía nada se estaba intuyendo la respuesta al igual que Remus

-¡OH vamos James! Parece mentira que no lo sepas¡es un mortífago! – dijo Jane mientras Lily la abrazaba

-Maldito cabrón hijo de la gran… - Sirius se había levantado dispuesto a ir a encontrarle y romperle la cara junto con James, primera por haber dañado a Jane y segunda porqué formaba parte del ejercito de Voldemort, su enemigo

-¡Los dos quietos ahí! – les gritaron Cloe y Lily – No tenemos pruebas y tampoco quiero pelearme con Snape, no ahora – dijo la morena

-Snape puede ser malo y todo eso pero… no creo que debamos romperle la cara – dijo Lily

-¿Por qué no? – preguntaron los dos chicos

-Porqué Jane no quiere – dijo Cloe. Los dos chicos bajaron la vista

-¡Venga a cenar! – dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio incómodo

-¿Y cómo fue la visita de los suegros? – preguntó James, Lily sonrió, estaba claro que Alice seguiría siendo su hermanita pequeña

-Bien – dijeron Alice y Frank a la vez, el bien de Frank fue muy emotivo mientras que el de Alice sonó a pasable

-¿Bien? – preguntó Sirius

-Bueno… - empezó Alice

-Les caíste muy bien Alice – le dijo su novio

-No tanto, tu padre me hacia unas miradas que…

-No digas bobadas – los dos hablaban como si no hubiera nadie delante

-¿No digas bobadas? Frank, a tu padre no le caigo bien

-Pero si a mi madre y a papa si que le caes bien ¡pero si aceptó nuestra boda sin más!

-Hombre… sin más, sin más, no estaba de acuerdo que hiciera la carrera de auror – se defendió la chica – Además… ya verás como nos pone pegas a la boda – a esto todos los de la habitación parpadearon repetidamente, la primera vez ya les pareció oírlo pero ahora… ¡estaban seguros! Las chicas junto a Remus sonrieron pero…

-¡Un momento! – James se levantó, Lily suspiró, ya no podía hacer nada

-¿Boda? Cornamenta… ¿lo he oído bien? – preguntó Sirius - ¡BODA? – Alice los miró cansada mientras Frank esperaba a que Cloe y Lily salieran en su ayuda

-Si boda Sirius ¿ahora estás sordo? – preguntó Alice - ¿Frank me escuchas? – preguntó viendo como el chico estaba muuuuuuuy interesado en el suelo, que, por cierto, estaba bastante sucio – Por cierto Sirius, este piso está muy guarro – se quejó ella

-¡Oye¿Te casas¡Mi piso no está guarro!

-Tu piso está guarro – respondieron todos a la vez menos Sirius y Frank, este último no podía porqué se había atragantado con un trozo de pizza al notar la mirada de James en su nuca

-¿Te casas? – volvió a preguntar Sirius dejando el tema del piso guarro para más tarde

-Si, me casó ¿Estás sordo? – le repitió Alice otra vez

-¿Cómo qué te casas?

-Me casó de la misma manera que tu y Lily ¿entiendes James?

-No, no entiendo ¿cuándo sucedió esto? – insistió el chico del pelo alborotado

-Hoy antes de llegar a la casa de Frank. ¡Frank cariño respira! – dijo al ver como el chico estaba rojo - ¡James suéltale! – ordenó al ver la causa

-Si, espera dos segundo y lo remato – sonrió inocentemente el chico mientras Sirius iba coreando "Viva James Potter, el mazizorro de Griffindor"

-Basta – Alice se levantó dando una colleja a James y Sirius

-Felicidades – dijo Cloe antes de tirarse al cuello de Alice

-Ya nos invitareis – sonrió Jane mientras examinaba el cuello de Frank y Remus alejaba a los dos chicos del herido. Tenida la fiesta en paz y con Frank totalmente recuperado y con las felicitaciones y disculpas, por parte de James y Sirius, hacia el joven Longbottom, Sirius reprendió el tema del piso

-Alguien podría ayudarte mañana a limpiarlo – sugirió Lily

-Si, alguien de los que viven aquí, porqué sois muy cómodos – sonrió Sirius

-Yo no puedo – negó James – Voy a conocer a la hermana de Lily y a su marido

-¿El de Lily? – preguntó Cloe mientras miraba extrañada a la pelirroja ¿pero no se había de casar con Potter?

-El marido de mi hermana – aclaró Lily al adivinar los pensamientos de su amiga

-Yo tampoco puedo, tengo que ir hacer la reserva de la plaza en la escuela de profesores – se disculpó Remus, inmediatamente la vista pasó a la pareja Longbottom

-Ni hablar, Frank y yo vamos a celebrar nuestro compromiso – se negó Alice en redondo

-Y nosotras tenemos planes – se negó rápidamente Cloe al ver la mirada de Sirius

-¿Qué clase de planes? – preguntó el chico curioso

-Ya sabes, dos son compañía tres son multitud – sonrió peligrosamente la chica y Jane también la miró extrañada, ella no tenía ni idea

* * *

-¿Seguro qué no quieres venir? – preguntó Frank antes de irse por la Red Flu 

-No, explícales a tus padres que me quedó con Jane porqué Cloe no… - miró a Cloe de reojo la cual estaba dándose besos con Sirius y estaba claro que esa noche no volvía a su casa - … no podía

- Bien. Cuídate – Frank se inclinó y besó a la chica – Nos vemos Jane

-Adiós Frank – se despidió la rubia con la mano – No me hubiera importado quedarme sola

-No podías quedarte sola en Hogsmade – dijo Remus que iba hacia ella – Además voy con vosotras – las chica lo miraron extrañadas – Hago de vela – dijo señalando como James intentaba abrazar a Lily mientras ésta lavaba los platos

-Bien – sonrió Jane – Nos alegraría pasar una noche de pijamas con un chico

-¿Y eso qué significa? – preguntó Remus asustado

-Helado de chocolate y lágrimas de cocodrilo – sonrió Alice mientras lo empujaba hacia la chimenea

* * *

Lily sintió como Cloe y Sirius, sin separar los labios, se encerraban en la habitación asignada para el chico. Suspiró hondo e intentó relajarse. El esfuerzo fue en vano porqué sintió como los labios de James se posaban delicadamente en su cuello 

-James – susurró ella intentando mantener la calma

-Dime cariño – dijo en un susurro imitándola a ella

-Estoy lavando los platos… no creo que… - James la cortó mientras con sus manos limpiaba el último plato

-¿Alguna excusa más? – sonrió él en su oído, ella negó con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra después de que James le hablara con tanta sensualidad - ¿Quieres esperar? – Lily volvió a negar con la cabeza

-Estoy… nerviosa – susurró mientras notaba como la mano de James la cogía por la cintura y la estrechaba a su cuerpo

-Lily mi cuerpo esta rebosando de emoción

-Ya… - mientras se habían alejado de la cocina y se dirigían hacia el comedor, estaba viendo complicado eso de llegar a la habitación – Te quiero James – ese fue el tiró de salida para los dos. Lily se giró entre los brazos de James para besarlo apasionadamente, haciendo un juego de lenguas que nunca se había llevado acabo. James empezó a recorrer con sus manos la estrecha cintura de la pelirroja y lentamente empezaron a ascender hacia el principio de los botones y lentamente desabrochó la suave blusa rojo oscuro que se había puesto ese día – No… no… dejemos la ropa… la ropa aquí – dijo Lily entre besos

-¿Por? – preguntó James que estaba volviendo a trabajar en lo maravilloso que le parecía el cuello de su chica

-Cloe… Sirius… se darán… - pero no pudo decir más porqué un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir un pequeña mordida de parte de James – Mañana tenemos que ir a visitar a Petunia, James – se quejó ella al intuir que esa marca no desaparecería así como así, aunque Lily lo olvidó todo cuando su blusa y la camisa de James resbalaron al suelo

-Voy a demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero – le susurró en el oído mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos, quería pensar que lo de anoche no había sido un maravilloso sueño sino la perfecta realidad. Vio como la pelirroja melena de su acompañante estaba escampada libremente sobre la almohada blanca haciendo un gran contraste, también encontró su mano derecha entrelazada con la izquierda de su acompañante mientras que la izquierda abrazaba al cuerpo desnudo de la chica. 

James sonrió aún medio dormido, no había sido un sueño y ahora podía decir que Lily Evans era su mujer.

-¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó con voz ronca la chica, James la miró perplejo, tenía un ojo abierto y otro cerrado

-De que no fue un sueño – James amplió su sonrisa aún más al sentir como la pelirroja se acercaba a su cuerpo

-Sino hubiera sido un maravilloso sueño – dijo aún entre sueños

-¿Te hice daño? – ahora la chica abrió los impresionantes ojos verdes para mirarlo

-No y aunque lo hubieras hecho tarde o temprano tenía que pasar

-¿Te arrepientes que yo haya sido el primero? – preguntó un poco cohibido el chico, Lily se incorporó un poco apoyada sobre su codo

-Alguien tendría que haber sido el primero y prefiero que seas tu – sonrió ella

-Aunque… creo que como mejor estás es desnuda – sonrió el chico admirando el cuerpo que quedó al descubierto al incorporarse la chica, si que era verdad que la había observado y memorizado cada rincón de su piel pero ahora, sin nervios, podía observarla objetivamente

-¡Eres un pervertido! – Lily se escondió inmediatamente dentro de las sábanas porqué si se levantaba dejaba al chico sin protección

-Eres hermosa Lily, en todos los sentidos de la palabra – y suavemente besó los labios de la chica

-Me alegro de tenerte a mi lado Potter – dijo ella mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo del chico. Entonces se oyó un ¡puf! – No me quiero levantar – se quejó la pelirroja entre los brazos de James el cual devolvía gustosamente el abrazo

-Yo tampoco pero…

-¿Qué diablos es esto! – se oyó que decía la voz de Alice

-Pues me parece que han hecho una competición Alice – dijo la voz de Jane la mar de tranquila

-Si y por lo visto se la pasaron muy bien – añadió la voz masculina de Remus

-¡Voy a matarlos¡Son unos descarados!

-Alice, mejor sería no interrumpir, no sabes con qué te encontraras – la hizo razonar Remus

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que aguante Alice? – preguntó James divertido

-Hasta que…

-¡Cloe tapate! – se oyó el gritó de la pequeña Dawson

-Cloe se despierte con la camisa de Sirius – terminó Lily la frase - ¿Nos levantamos? – James murmuró algo como "que remedio" provocando una sonrisa a la pelirroja

* * *

Cuando Remus se levantó recordó donde estaba, ya no se encontraba en Hogwarts, su ilusión de levantarse cada día para ver a Natalie Thomas ya no estaba, se había esfumado, esa chica, su mujer, como ella misma se lo había pedido que hiciera con ella, ya no estaba a su lado por culpa de un estúpido hombre que la acorraló e hizo que se casará contra su voluntad e intentaba odiar a la chica por ello, por no haberlo evitado pero… Natalie era Natalie, su Natalie, la mujer de quien se había enamorado y a quién siempre amaría. 

De repente sintió como dos pesos pesados se tiraban encima de él.

-¡Ataque Mortal de Cosquillas! – gritaron dos voces femeninas

-¡Vamos Remusin despiértate! – dijo divertida una voz femenina

-No Jane, que Remusin ya esta despierto – agregó otra voz femenina

-Pero… pero.. ¿estáis locas? – intentó defenderse él del "ataque mortal de cosquillas" - ¡Alice basta¡Jane! – Remus pasó de defenderse a unirse con Alice para atacar a Jane y después aliarse con Jane y atacar a Alice que, como venganza cogió su varita y los remojó bien remojados a los dos

-¡Gané! – Alice empezó a saltar ilusionada sin percatarse que Remus cogía su varita amenazando a Alice y remojándola bien remojada

-Perdiste – sonrieron a la vez Jane y Remus

Remus, después de ducharse y cederle el baño a la joven Dawson se sentó a desayunar junto a Jane que ya estaba arreglada y Remus se dio cuenta que era muy igual, en carácter, a su hermana Cloe aunque conservaba la serenidad y el físico de Natalie (en el hecho de que era rubia)

-Fue idea de Alice – sonrió Jane mientras le acercaba el zumo al chico

-¿El ataque mortal de cosquillas? – preguntó divertido

-Así es para…

-Para que no pensará en Natalie. Si, lo deducí – sonrió el chico agradecido, si que era verdad que había pensado en ella pero al menos no se había mortificado pensado que estaría haciendo ahora y mucho menos pensando en que hubiera pasado si el señor Malfoy no la hubiera prometido

-Mañana te toca a ti – sonrió Alice que ya salía del baño

-Así es pequeña Thomas, no te libras – dijo Remus mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Jane y ésta se sonrojó.

Después de arreglarse y arreglar el piso y la habitación de Remus, ya que había sufrido por completo el ataque mortal, se dirigieron a la chimenea para dirigirse al piso de Sirius. Aunque Remus pensaba que era mala idea no pudo evitar que Alice y Jane fueran, la primera decía que ya era muy tarde para que continuaran durmiendo y Jane le hacía gracia encontrarse a sus amigos en paños menores.

Cuando salieron de la chimenea el paisaje no era ni mucho menos como se lo esperaban, por el suelo había toda la ropa tirada. Pudieron distinguir las camisas de James y Sirius, la falda de Cloe y la blusa de Lily.

-¿Qué diablos es esto! – dijo Alice

-Pues me parece que han hecho una competición Alice – dijo Jane al ver que Alice iba a explotar, aunque fuera del grupo de las Ladies Night (nombre que se habían puesto Natalie, Cloe, Lily y Alice en último curso hacia el final) nunca fue tan atrevida como sus amigas, principalmente porqué era una niña de casa rica y tenía muy adentro el sentido del matrimonio y que el sexo era malo, malo, malo.

-Si y por lo visto se la pasaron muy bien – añadió Remus

-¡Voy a matarlos¡Son unos descarados!

-Alice, mejor sería no interrumpir, no sabes con qué te encontraras – la hizo razonar Remus. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación que era ocupada por Sirius se abrió dejando ver a una Cloe medio dormida con una camisa de Sirius que había encontrado dentro del baúl del chico

-¡Cloe tapate! – se oyó el gritó de la pequeña Dawson

-¿Alice qué haces tan temprano aquí?

-No es temprano – añadió Jane intentando que no se le escapará la risa

-¡Oye! Que tu hayas tenida una noche de sexo puro no quiere decir que sea temprano – gritó Alice

-¡Al hospital! – James y Sirius salieron pitando con unos pantalones ya puestos hacia Alice

-¿No pensáis vestiros? – preguntó Alice irónica

-Vamos al hospital – dijo James muy convencido - ¿Has dicho sexo puro?

-Ha dicho sexo puro – añadieron Sirius y Jane

-¡Al hospital! – volvió a gritar James

-¿Preparamos un te? – se ofreció Lily junto a Remus

-Y una aspirina – agregó Sirius que ya había cogido a Alice en voladas y la había estirado en el sofá.

* * *

-¿Lista? – preguntó James a su novia. Estaban delante una casa unifamiliar en la calle de Privet Drive número 4 

-Más o menos – Lily lo miró, estaba nerviosa, hacia un año que no veía a Petunia y ahora… ahora la vería y… vale que no eran las mejores hermanas pero aún así era su hermana y quería su aprobación para James. Sin pensar más Lily alargó la mano y llamó al timbre

-Tranquila todo irá bien – la animó James cogiéndola de la mano

-Ya voy – se oyó una voz femenina des de dentro – Buenos días – Una chica alta y delgada con un largo cuello les abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días Petunia – sonrió Lily. James miró primero a la recién llegada y después a su Lily, eran totalmente opuestas y solo a simple aspecto

-Anormal – Petunia la miró sorprendida - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Yo… - Lily quería empezar pero se sentía cohibida, mal y no sabía como empezar

-¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó James, Petunia por primera vez miró al chico que iba agarrado de la mano de su hermana, iba a decir que no pero pensando en lo que podrían decir los vecinos los dejó entrar

-Así que es aquí donde vives – comentó Lily

-Si, nos mudamos por Semana Santa, había pensando en esperarte para darte la mitad pero… - Lily miró a Petunia, siempre que hablaban de sus padres las diferencias entre ellas se desvanecían

-No importa – sonrió la pelirroja

-Aquí tienes la mitad de los que saqué – Petunia alargó un cheque

-Es… mucho dinero – se sorprendió Lily

-La casa donde vivían papá y mamá estaba muy bien situada – dijo apesumbradamente - ¿Querías algo?

-Yo… venía a decirte que… James y yo vamos a casarnos y…

-Soy James Potter señora – sonrió el chico alargando una mano hacia Petunia

-Solo soy un año mayor que ella – contestó Petunia disgustada y mirando con cierto asco la mano de James e ignorándola completamente

-No importa esto Petunia, quería decirte que vamos a casarnos y que si quieres venir a mi boda

-¿Ya tenéis fecha? Aún eres menor de edad

-No tenemos fecha, después del verano seguramente y no Petunia ya no soy menor

-Tienes razón. No creo que venga, de la misma manera que tu no viniste a la mía no entiendo que tengo que hacer yo en la tuya – dijo secamente la mujer - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Esto son fotos, de nuestros padres y de mi boda, si las quieres

-Claro – se apresuró a decir Lily que aún pensaba en la respuesta de su hermana - ¿No vendrás?

-Yo os dejo solas, te espero fuera cariño – James besó suavemente a Lily y salió de la casa

-Lilianne no te odio – la pelirroja miró a su hermana, siempre con el nombre largo, igual que su padre – Simplemente no puedo ir a un sitio donde no soy aceptada, donde no pertenezco, igual que tu has dejado de pertenecer al mío. Yo soy una "muggle" como vulgarmente nos llamáis, tu una bruja y… aunque seamos hermanas nuestras vidas se han separado y no ha sido nuestra culpa

-Petunia yo…

-Nada, te deseo que seas feliz y también quiero que no te enfades si no nos volvemos a ver – Lily estrujó el sobre donde habían las fotografías - ¿James Potter? – Lily asintió – Parece un buen chico, espero que te cuide bien

-Petunia…

-Cuídate Lilianne – en un impulso abrazó a su hermana pero rápidamente se separó – Yo seré muy feliz en mi mundo, por cierto, tu gatito estaba esperándote – sonrió al ver como un gato de color blanco se refregaba contra las piernas de la pelirroja

* * *

Antes de que los chicos se pudieran dar cuenta la semana de margen o "vacaciones" que el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora MacGonagall les habían dado se terminó y, sin más contratiempos los chicos fueron hacia ahí. 

Decidieron pasar por parejas para que así fuera todo más disimulado. Primero pasaron James y Lily los cuales últimamente tenía una sonrisa de felicidad adornando el rostro como decía Sirius parecían recién casados, además de que Lily había recuperado su gato, un regalo que al parecer le había dado su madre en el primer curso de Hogwarts, aclarar que, después de oír a Lily insultar a James Potter y los Merodeadores la pobre gata, porqué era una hembra, había cogido manía incondicional al joven Potter y no dejaba que se acercarse a su dueña en su presencia. Después entraron Jane y Alice hablando animadamente y detrás suyo Frank y Remus y por finalizar Cloe y Sirius.

-Oye… ¿por qué vienes con nosotros? – preguntó Sirius mientras acomodaba los baúles

-Pensaba quedarme sola en Hogsmade, en nuestro fantástico piso pero… me aburriría, así que escribí al profesor Dumbledore y me dijo que podría participar en algunas clases, aunque nada de formar parte en los mismo que vosotros

-¿En la Orden? – preguntó James

-Así es – asintió Jane

-¡Pero que compartimiento más chulo que teníais los prefectos! – admiró Sirius

-Normal ¿no? – preguntó Lily a Remus

-No, no, nada de normal – dijo Sirius – es el doble de grande o el triple

-Si, pero un poco incómodo cuando te encuentras aquí dentro con alguien haciendo manitas con las prefectas ¿verdad James? – preguntó Lily recelosa

-No fue mi culpa, entraste sin llamar – se disculpó él – Además… tu tampoco te quedaste atrás – la chica se sonrojó.

-¡James por favor!

-Nada, no queremos saber vuestras aventuras sexuales – añadió Cloe sentándose al lado de Sirius y este imediatamente rodeó la estrecha cintura de su novia con su brazo

-¿Cuándo os casareis? – preguntó Alice a la pareja Potter

-Cuando este gato pare de atacarme – se quejó James

-James, cariño, no lo ha hecho queriendo – sonrió Lily inocentemente

-Yuki es una monada – sonrió Cloe mientras acariciaba el lomo de la gata, Yuki era un nombre japonés que significaba nieve e iba muy bien con la gata ya que era totalmente de color blanco

-Para ti, porqué a mi me ataca – se quejó James

-Cariño, no te enojes – Lily se acercó a James y lo besó suavemente en los labios – Yuki, él es James, mi novio – la gata miró a Lily y después a James

-Creo que no le gustas James

-No me digas Alice, no me había dado cuenta – contestó sarcásticamente el chico

* * *

El tren llegó por la noche, como tantas veces en sus siete años en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. 

Cuando salieron, cuatro carruajes los esperaban, decidieron subir por parejas y así ir menos apretados. James, que se había negado rotundamente a ir con la maldita gata de Lily, subió con Sirius, y Cloe y Lily en uno. Frank y Alice ocuparon otro y Remus y Jane el último.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo el profesor Dumbledore junto a la profesora MacGonagall ya los estaban esperando.

-Buenas noches – sonrió el director

-Director – saludaron cortésmente Lily y Cloe que fueron las primeras en bajar

-Lamento decirles que ya no soy su director – Jane hizo un sonido de fingida tos – Aunque para usted si haremos una excepción – sonrió el anciano – A partir de ahora somos Minerva y Albus

-Se me hará extraño – sonrió Alice

-Queríamos enseñaros los profesores y los entrenadores hoy pero me parece que será mucho mejor mañana ¿no?

-Creo que si – sonrió Sirius

-Hemos habilitado la Sala Común de Griffindor para que puedan vivir y habitarla – informó la profesora MacGonagall

Sin más presentaciones los ocho chicos subieron. Vieron que cuando dijeron habilitado, significaba que habían dirigido todas las pertenecías al lado de los chicos y así estar todos justos, al primer momento hubo protestar por parte de Cloe y Jane ya que su baño era mucho más espectacular y bien cuidado que el de los chicos pero, como Lily les hizo ver, era que cuando quisieran bañarse podrían ir hacia ahí tranquilamente.

Las habitaciones, como bien sabían los profesores, fueron divididas irregularmente, en la de séptimo, después de muchas disputas, fue ocupada por James y Lily mientras que Sirius y Cloe se instalaron en la de sexto. Jane y Alice ocuparon la de cuarto mientras que Remus y Frank la de quinto.

**

* * *

**

**¡Ya está¿Qué os pareció?**

**Tengo varias cosas que deciros y mejor hacerlo por orden**

**Quería comentarlo en el capi pasado pero se me pasó. El último trozo referente a Peter, es verdad, lo que hizo Peter me parece realmente despreciable y además dar las culpas a nuestro Sirius pero los que me conocen saben que no me gusta poner a un personaje malo malo, siempre quiero enseñar su lado tierno,y eso haré con Peter a lo largo de este fic, y el primer paso fue justificar el porqué se unió a ellos y yo quedé realmente encantada con el resultados.**

**¡Ahora este capi! Para empezar, quiero saber si la escena de James y Lily quedó muy pervertida, es que con algunos comentarios de los reviews me dio la sensación que había ponido a un James y a una Lily muy pervertidos y... ¡no era mi intención! Lo que quiero decir que entre ellos dos a llegado un punto que su amor ya no puede quedarse dentro, no sé si me entiendo.**

**Después la escena que hay entre Sirius, James y Alice (y un Frank medio ahogado) quería ponerla para poder dar un toque de humor al capi y quería recordar la relación de amigos de la infancia que mantienen los tres personajes, una relación muy importante en este fic y que quizá ha quedado olvidada con las respectivas parejas de cada uno. **

**Petunia, tarde o temprano esa mujer tenia que salir, yo personalmente no sé como me cae Petunia pero lo que si sé es que es una persona realmente rara y quizá quería demostrarlo con ese trozo, no odiando a Lily pero tampoco queriéndola, no sé si me explico. **

**También tengo que decir que este entrenamiento será de los más entretenido porqué pasarán otras cosas y... ¡se me olvidaba! Jane y Snape, conoceremos más de ellos, si, no voy a dejarlos tranquilos. Los nuevos personajes están a puntito de aparecer. **

**¡REVIEWS! Me quede pasamada con la gran recibida que ha tenido este fic y me alegro muchísimo, muchos besos a todos y miles de gracias. Realmente me alegro que se esperase con tantas ansias. Que más deciros... el ff ha puesto en marcha un nuevo sistema de contestación de los reviews pero solo puedo llevarlo a cabo con los que estáis registrados así que si estaís registrados por favor, firmar registrados y así podré devolveros el review, sino lo estáis, ya sabéis que yo en el último capítulo devuelvo el review, estéis o no estéis registrados (eso si, si me habéis dejado el mail porqué sinó para mi es tarea imposible) **

**¡Por favor! Ahora no dejéis de dejarme reviews que para mi son muy importantes y como sabéis mi meta son los 100 reviews y en este fic no será una excepción así que si no son ahora serán más tarde. xD.**

**Dar las gracias a** _YunTao, mardaloves, karipotter, kerameika, yam potter, MaryGin, meli-2108,I love WEasley's and Merodeado,sandra, leodyn, Lunnaris, Jamie Black, Inuyami, tania, demalfoy y Gerulita Evans_**. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO! Espero seguir teniéndolo**

**Ya sabéis, alguna crítica constructiva, suggerencia, duda y/o felicitación (que siempre van bien) pues un review que a mi me alegra el día.**

**Nada más que decir, solo que espero veros en el próximo capi.**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	3. Chapter III

**Wolas! Ya vuelvo a ser yo y otra vez a la carga, no sé si me he tardado mucho o poco pero todo tiene una explicación, tengo dos razones**

**La primera es que... ¡ya terminé los exámenes! Estoy la mar de feliz además que he tenido un puente de cuatro días que está siendo más que rejuvenecedor y me estoy poniendo en marcha para que no me falta trabajo estás próximas vacaciones de navidad.**

**Segunda razón, y creo que la que está más relacionada con Harry Potter, es que no quería actualizar sin haber visto la película y poder hacer un poco de tertulía por aquí, jeje, si, los que me conocen saben que soy una cotilla de los más.**

**Viendo la película puedo decir (según mi opinión) que es la mejor de las cuatro, ya que yo esperaba con ansias poder ver la tercera (porqué el tercer libro en mi opinión es el mejor) y me quedé con las ganas, sinceramente la película me defraudó y en esta, sinceramente, no me esperaba mucho y me quede muy sorprendida. Además, respecto a los nuevos fichajes, estoy muy contenta con ellos, quizá no me termina de gustar el actor de interpreta a Vicktor Krum pero bueno, no se puede tener todo. A Katie Leung (la actriz que hace el papel de Cho Chang) la encuentro muy mona y quizá, la única crítica que tengo hacia ella es que parece muy occidental cuando yo me la imaginaba más "chinita" pero teniendo en cuenta que en el libro no hay ninguna descripción específica pues... Y después la actriz que interpreta a Fleur Delacour la encuentro realmente preciosa, eso si, me imaginaba a Fleur con el pelo tan rubio que casi fuera blanco, pero todo lo demás... ¡me encantó!**

**Y ahora, solo para hacer crecer mi lista de cotilleos una pregunta del corazón¿con quién, exactamente, está saliendo Daniel Radcliffe? Porqué pensaba que estaba saliendo con Emma Watson, pero el otro día una amiga mía me dijo que estaba saliendo con JoJo y yo ¿O.O¿QUÉ? Así que si lo sabéisdecídmelo y así me pongo al día, xD. (Es que lo véis, soy muy cotilla, xD)**

**Ahora os dejo con el capi que es lo que realmente estáis deseando leer. **

**¡Nos vemos a bajo!**

**

* * *

**

-Bien, estamos todos ¿verdad? – preguntó Minerva MacGonagall pasando la vista por la sala

-Así es – contestó Sirius cansado - ¿No podíamos empezar más tarde Minerva? – preguntó el chico sabiendo que eso fastidiaría de sobre manera a la subdirectora

-No Sirius, ahora es la hora más indicada – sonrió MacGonagall, Sirius suspiró cansado, su nombre era más bonito pronunciado por Cloe – El director Dumbledore ha ido a buscar a vuestros profesores y entrenadores

-¿Y por qué estamos en las mazmorras¿No sería más bonito hacer esta reunión en el Gran Comedor? – preguntó James

-El problema es que resultaría incómodo para cierta persona James – dijo la voz de Albus Dumblembore que entraba por la puerta seguido por cuatro personas más

-¡Ah! – Cloe dejó ir un grito se puso a correr como una desperada hacia los recién llegados - ¡Josh! – y sin más se tiró al cuello del chico de ojos almendrados y piel oscura haciendo que los dos, sin poder evitarlo, cayeran al suelo

-Me has hecho daño Cleopatra – se quejó el chico des del suelo pero abrazando a la chica

-¡Cloe deja para mí! – se quejó Jane que ya se había acercado, Cloe miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermana y de mala gana se levantó de encima del chico y dejó que éste abrazara a Jane

-Bueno, para algunos sobran presentaciones – se quejó Sirius al ver que, cuando Joshua había dejado de abrazar a Jane, Cloe se solapó al cuerpo del chico

-No te sientas celoso Black – sonrió Cloe mandándole un beso

-Bueno, empecemos ¿no? – preguntó una mujer que había entrado junto a Josh

-Si, sería lo mejor – dijo el profesor Dumbledore – Para empezar quiero deciros que esto será un entrenamiento para que podáis pasar los primeros dos cursos de la carrera de auror

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Lily - ¿Por qué nos da estas facilidades Albus?

-Podríamos decir que vuestro poder es muy importante para las fuerzas del mal y os buscaran para, en un primer momento intentar que os paséis al bando oscuro, después, al no haberlo conseguido, os querrán eliminar – volvió a hablar la mujer misteriosa

-Más o menos, y así solo os quedaría el último curso – terminó Dumbledore – Aquí os enseñaremos todo lo que ahí os enseñan, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aprender a atacar y defenderos en un duelo, pociones, transfiguración y algo de enfermería

-¿Enfermería¿Para qué?

-Para poder curar las heridas en un primer momento señor Black

-Ahora creo que sería conveniente las presentaciones, el señor Joshua Thomas del cual la señorita Thomas no se ha despegado – Cloe sonrió aún más – Será el encargado de la parte de los duelos – Joshua inclinó la cabeza – Para continuar tenemos a Arabella Figg – una mujer, de unos 40 años de edad estaba al lado de Josh, tenía en pelo rubio con algunos rizos y se le veían algunas canas, lo llevaba recogido en una trenza, sus ojos eran azules – ella será la que se encargará de pociones. También tenemos a Nicolas Turner

-Llamadme Nick – sonrió un chico joven, de la misma edad que el mayor de los Thomas. Tenía el pelo oscuro pero con algún que otro mechón rubio y sus ojos eran de color negro oscuro y, porqué negarlo, aunque era bastante guapo se veía cansado y enfermizo

-Él será el encargado de las clases de enfermería

-¿Y no podría serlo Madame Pomfrey? – preguntó Alice curiosa

-Bueno, en realidad, yo soy mucho más rápido que Poppy en un primer momento – dijo Nick – Además que tengo mucho más experiencia con el tipo de heridas que salen en batalla y soy auror – sonrió el chico

-Bien, después decir que, lógicamente la profesora MacGonagall os hará las clases de transfiguración, aunque hay algunos que van muy avanzados – sonrió el director y James, Sirius y Alice se sonrojaron al instante – Yo haré una de las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

-¿Una? – preguntó Lily

-Si una, la otra será impartida por Julia Angels – la mujer que había permanecido entre las sombras se acercó al director. Era una mujer de una belleza extrema, decir que Lily y Cloe eran guapas era una cosa, pero esa mujer las superaba por mucho. Tenía un largo y liso cabello negro sedoso con reflejos violetas que le llegaba hasta las caderas, su cuerpo estaba realmente muy bien formado. Piernas largas, caderas pequeñas, cintura estrecha y pechos bien formados. Su piel era muy pálida como si nunca le hubiera tocado la luz del sol y sus facciones finas y femeninas. Todo su ser desprendía elegancia, delicadeza, feminidad y sensualidad, pero aún con todas esas características, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos ámbar. Además que iba vestida con un vestido de tirantes finos con una falda por encima de las rodillas, botas altas y de tacón y guantes hasta el codo, toda su indumentaria de color negro, todo menos los pendientes que eran un par de aros de color oro

-Bastante irónico el nombre ¿verdad Albus? – sonrió la mujer

-Sus clases serán impartidas en las mazmorras – informó el director

-Si tanta calor tiene que se quite los guantes – dijo Sirius pensando que, el hecho de que las clases se hicieran en las mazmorras era porqué eran el sitio más fresco

-No siento frió y mucho menos calor – dijo la mujer – Porqué ya estoy muerta

-¡Julia por favor! – se escandalizó la profesora MacGonagall – Eso no se lo tienes que decir a ellos

-No veo porqué, tiene que saber que una de sus instructores es una vampiresa

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron Sirius y Jane a la vez

-Hace 300 años que estoy muerta aunque me conservó bastante bien – sonrió la mujer

-Pues ya me dirás, si parece que tengas vente y pocos – dijo Sirius soplando

-Pero… Albus… no quiero ofender a nadie pero… ¿los vampiros no se alimentan de sangre humana? – preguntó Jane

-Y también los licántropos pueden convertirte en lobo y están reunidos con dos de ellos – dijo fríamente la mujer, Jane parpadeó confusa y Remus buscó con la mirada a otro posible licántropo pensando que la mujer se había confundido al decir dos

-Hay una poción que imita la sangre y que hace que los vampiros dejen sus instintos asesinos – informó Arabella

-Momentáneamente Bella, momentáneamente – sonrió Julia

-¿Y los horarios¿Los grupos? – preguntó James que estaba cogiendo a Lily de la cintura

-Los grupos serán por parejas y creo que los horarios ya están hechos ¿si? – preguntó el anciano al resto

-Pues si, primero nos costó ponernos de acuerdo pero… - dijo Arabella encogiéndose de hombros – Las parejas son James Potter con Sirius Black, Remus Lupin con Lily Evans, Cloe Thomas con Jane Thomas y Frank Longbottom con Alice Dawson. Cada pareja tiene un horario diferente y las "clases" van de las diez de la mañana a la una del mediodía con un descanso de media hora – mientras, Josh había conjurado unos papeles para que fueran hacia cada chico

-Las clases de DCAO (como se indica en el horario) serán hechas donde normalmente se llevaban a cabo las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – empezó la profesora MacGonagall – Al igual que las de Transfiguración. Las de enfermería serán hechas en la clase de encantamientos mientras que los duelos serán al aire libre, si hace buen tiempo, sino se habilitara el Gran Comedor y como ya se ha dicho, las clases que están marcadas con el nombre de DCAOJ (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Julia) serán en las mazmorras. ¿Alguna duda? – todos negaron con la cabeza – Entonces mañana empezamos

* * *

-Yo quería ir contigo – suspiró James mientras tenía a Lily cogida de la cintura 

- Vamos Jamesie, te cuidaré bien – sonrió Sirius mientras lo cogía del brazo

-Si claro pero no igual que ella – añadió Remus

-Pues no, pero me encantó ese Nick – dijo Cloe para si misma

-Pues a los chicos se les cayó la baba solo con ver a la misteriosa Julia Angels – dijo Alice recelosa porqué su novio, des de que había visto esa mujer, no había parado de babear

-No te enojes Alice – intentó convencerla Frank con varios mimitos

-¿Jane estás bien? – preguntó Cloe al ver que su hermana se había parado a medio pasillo

-Si, solo que… - su vista primero fue dirigida a su hermana y después a las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo, le había parecido ver… pero era imposible

-¿Jane? – preguntó está vez Lily que se había quedado atrás junto a Cloe

-Nada, nada paranoias mías

* * *

Las clases empezaron. El primer día nadie tuvo a Dumbledore porqué, al parecer, ese era su día libre. James y Sirius se quejaron constantemente porqué en su primer día les tocaba clase de transfiguración, no era que les disgustará, sino que estar todo un año haciendo esa clase pues… querían probar que tal eran las otras. Jane y Cloe estaban la mar de contentas porqué les había tocado su hermano, Josh, en duelos, claro que tenían clarísimo que de duelos no harían nada de nada. Frank y Alice tuvieron que ir a la primera clase de enfermería y Remus y Lily, con un poco de temor, se dirigieron hacia la clase de las mazmorras impartida por Julia. 

Lily y Remus se miraron mutuamente antes de entrar en la clase de la misteriosa profesora Angels.

-Buenos días – dijo Lily cuando, al entrar en la clase, vio que la mujer estaba concentrada en colocar ciertos libros

-No sé si son buenos o malos porqué… no puedo salir de aquí – dijo Julia sin inmutarse – Me tenéis miedo – sin más se giró – y no os culpo, no creo que habléis con una vampiresa todos los días

-Lo… sentimos – dijo Remus

-No te preocupes pequeño licántropo – sonrió Julia

-¿El profesor…

-No, no me dijo nada, en realidad no es necesario, tengo la habilidad de ver esas pequeñas cosas. Bien, empecemos. Dumbledore os enseñará hechizos varios yo, a defenderos de los vampiros. El idiota de Voldemort tiene a miles de ellos a punto de caer en sus tropas

-¿Por qué?

-Por la misma razón que pasa con los licántropos señorita Evans, los magos tienen miedo de los vampiros y los discriminan

-¿Y usted que hace aquí?

-No creo que este sea un tema para tratar ahora – y sin más empezó la clase

* * *

Todos acordaron, después de la primera semana, que la clase más entusiasta y que llamaba más la atención era la de Julia Angels seguida de cerca por la impartida por Dumbledore y Josh. Las clases de Julia eran totalmente prácticas y aprendían varios hechizos contra vampiros y también contra otros tipos de bestias que Voldemort había conseguido que se pasaran a su lado. 

Los fines de semana los tenían libres, aunque de vez en cuando, tenían que hacer algún que otro ejercicio de transfiguración.

Ese sábado, dos semanas después de que las primeras clases empezaran, los chicos decidieron ir a Hogsmade, aunque Remus y Jane se negaron, no estaban dispuestos a ver a tres parejas acarameladas para morirse de asco.

Jane, después de discutir mucho con el joven Lupin, consiguió sacarlo del castillo para ir a dar una vuelta por el lago.

-Vamos señor Lupin, es un hombre joven aún – sonrió Jane mientras se colgaba del hombro del chico

-¿Joven? Soy dos años mayor que tu

-¿Y de qué te quejas? Imagínate, a mi ya se me ha pasado el amor de mi vida – sonrió Jane

Se pasaron toda la hora bromeando y, porqué negarlo, los dos durante ese tiempo se habían olvidado de Natalie y de Snape.

Hacia el mediodía decidieron sentarse en la sombra de un árbol porqué el sol que caía era demasiado fuerte para aguantarlo mientras paseabas.

-¿Has hablado con Natalie? – preguntó Jane de repente

-No y no creo que lo haga, Nat ha… desaparecido de mi vida y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo

-Natalie te quiere

-Eso es lo que más me duele que, tarde o temprano, se olvidará de mi

-¡Hombres! Siempre tan pesimistas, lo mismo me dijo Severus la primera vez que quiso romper conmigo

-¿Primera?

-A medio curso yo ya sabía que era mortífago – Jane bajó la vista – Pero aguanté hasta que… Voldemort pues… fue en busca de mis padres, la primera vez que Severus se sincerizó conmigo no me lo dijo, la segunda descubrí que Snape junto con Malfoy y no sé quien más fueron tras mis padres, ya sabes el resultado

-Jane lo siento

-No importa en serio – Jane movió su cabeza para apartar las lágrimas y miró a Remus – Pero no se lo digas a Cloe y mucho menos a tus amigos porqué ya puedo tener a Severus por muerto – y miró a Remus a los ojos y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera pararlo se estaban besando con pasión en medio del jardín

* * *

Caminaba por el largo pasillo que iba hacia el despacho del director Dumbledore, tenía que hablar con él, bueno, más bien debían hablar. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para pronunciar palabra alguna la gárgola se abrió dando paso a un chico. Parecía de la misma edad que el joven Potter y CIA y lo reconocía. Ojos negros, cabello negro y graso 

-Joven Snape

-Angels ¿qué hace aquí?

-Cuestiones personales de las que, si Albus no te ha dicho nada, no seré yo quien lo haga

-No importa ¿Cómo está Jane?

-¿La pequeña Thomas¿Te interesas por ella? Porqué ahora esta reunida muy amigablemente con Lupin

-¿Lupin¿También está aquí?

-Cuídate Severus, ahora te espera la etapa más dura de tu vida – y sin decir más se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore

-Ni que lo digas – susurró Snape antes de perderse por el pasillo

* * *

"Mierda" fue el pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de los dos chicos que se separaron al ver que estaban haciendo. Jane miró fijamente a Remus antes de perderse otra vez en sus ojos. Los cerró fuertemente y se levantó. 

-Lo siento – y sin más se fue corriendo hacia el castillo. Remus, mirando estupefacto como era la primera chica en su vida que lo plantaba se iba corriendo, se dejó caer encima del césped

-¿Qué diablos me pasa? – preguntó al aire mientras cerraba los ojos

* * *

-Julia – Albus Dumbledore miró fijamente la puerta por donde la joven, aunque no tan joven, había pasado 

-Albus… - Julia lo miró, buscando esos ojos azules que tiempo atrás conoció tan bien y que, ahora, le negaban la entrada

-Julia, esperaba des de hace mucho tu visita – con un gesto de varita hizo que todas las ventanas se cerraran y que la luz del sol fuera incapaz de penetrar, encendió una tenue luz a lo que Julia se quitó la túnica negra que usaba para cubrirse

-¿Y?

-La lucha está llegando a su principio

-¡Albus por favor! No ignores el bulto – se quejó ella mientras se sentaba en la mesa de espaldas al hombre – No es de eso de lo que he venido a hablarte

-Ya lo sé y tal y como están ahora las cosas es imposible

-Hace vente, treinta años (no puedo acordarme), justo cuando Tom Rydle salió de este colegio, me dijiste exactamente lo mismo

-Las situaciones cambian July

-¿July? Me tratas como a una niña cuando soy 200 años mayor que tu

-¡Julia por favor mírate! Eres una mujer atractiva de veinte años – Julia se giró y encaró al director que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había perdido la calma

-¿Cuántos años tienes Albus?

-Julia ahora no…

-¿Cuántos! – preguntó la mujer levantando la voz

-134 años

-Vaya, la última vez me dijiste 99 ¿ahora cuál es tu excusa? Entonces me dijiste que yo era… demasiada mujer para ti ahora… ¿eres demasiado hombre para mi? – Por primera vez los dos adultos se miraron a los ojos y a Julia esa corriente eléctrica que tanto conocía le recorrió la espalda – Albus no eres mayor, tu quieres que la gente te vea mayor

-Julia… - lentamente se acercó hacia ella hasta que estuvo a dos pasos de la mujer – Ahora el mundo necesita tener una cabeza fría que piense y…

-Los hombres son egoístas, lo sé mejor que nadie – la mujer se colocó a escasos centímetros del hombre – Por favor Albus… no me des más excusas

-Julia yo te quiero – dijo sin dejar de mirar esos ojos ámbar – Pero el mundo no está preparado para nuestra relación – Julia cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios del hombre en su frente

-No Albus, no puedo aceptarlo – intentó aguantarse las lágrimas, lentamente sintió como Albus la cogía suavemente por la barbilla y le hacia levantarla para rozar sus labios suavemente con los de la mujer, cuando ella quiso hacerlo más apasionado Dumbledore retiró elegantemente los labios. Volvió a besarla superficialmente, después la besó en los ojos para secar las pocas lágrimas de sangre – No quiero aceptarlo – fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazarse al hombre

* * *

Severus Snape abandonaba el castillo cuando vio como una figura, la cual conocía muy bien, se acercaba corriendo hacia él. No lo había visto, esto estaba seguro, pero tampoco quería que lo viese pero se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para esconderse, a lo lejos vio como Lupin se dejaba caer impotente sobre la hierba del lado del lago. 

-Severus – susurró la preciosa muchacha que estaba delante suyo

-Jane – Severus la miró, la recordaba guapa pero esos meses sin verla la habían vuelto hermosa - ¿Cómo estás Jane?

-Thomas para ti – una voz detrás suyo salió en su defensa

-Vaya, Potter y compañía – sonrió Snape con arrogancia - ¿Ahora os pagan para ser guardaespaldas?

-¡Cállate maldito mortífago de mierda! – Sirius se acercó a Snape y lo cogió por la túnica, Severus se dio cuenta que Black había crecido y ahora era mucho más alto que él - ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros!

-Haré lo que me de la gana Black, no te tengo miedo ni a ti ni a tus amenazas

-¡No te acerques a Jane¿Me oyes!

-No me des ordenes Black – Sirius explotó y le pegó pedazo de puñetazo que envió a Snape al suelo

-¿Me has entendido nariz de mocos¡No vuelvas a ver a nadie de la familia Thomas y mucho menos a Jane! – Sirius que había vuelto a cogerlo de la túnica dispuesto a volver a pegarle pero fue detenido por Jane que le cogió con fuerza el brazo

-¡Basta Sirius¡Ya basta! – esta vez aplicó más fuerza para que lo soltará, Sirius lo tiró de mala gana al suelo, Snape sacó la varita dispuesto a enfrentar a Black y todos los que le vinieran encima, mierda, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Jane ellos venían y…

-Apártate Jane, quiere guerra – James se unió a Sirius sacando la varita

-¡Ya basta! – Jane se puso en medio - ¡Basta¡Sois unos idiotas! No me importa que sea un mortífago no pienso dejar que lo ataquéis solo porqué tenga relación alguna conmigo

-Thomas – Snape se levantó pesadamente – No necesito que una mujer me defienda

-¡Serás estúpido¡No lo hacia por ti sino por ellos¡Puedes irte al diablo! – y sin más Jane le dio tal bofetada que resonó por todo el vestíbulo y después se fue corriendo hacia la Sala Común de Griffindor

-Hombres, dios los crea y ellos se juntan – se oyó como decía la voz cansada de Cloe

-Severus, vete ahora que están distraídos – le aconsejó Lily

-No te debo favores Evans

-No nos importa, no lo hacemos por ellos lo hacemos por Jane – dijo Cloe mientras hacia que James y Sirius pasaran de largo. Cuando habían desaparecido dio un gran golpe en el suelo provocándose sangre pero no le importó, Jane le había llamado mortífago pero… él mismo se lo buscó cuando se inventó la historia que había atacado a sus padres y había participado en sus muertes y por supuesto no le había dicho la verdadera razón por la que se alistó a los mortífagos.

**

* * *

**

**¡Ya está! Puf... en este capítulo dejé ir todas mis frustraciones, xD.**

**Para empezar tenemos los nuevos personajes, Joshua Thomas (al que ya habíamos conocido en Solo Necesitaba Entenderte), Arabella Figg, Nick Turner y Julia Angels. Tengo que deciros que, su papel, no es muy relebante en la historia (exceptuando a Julia y a Josh) pero da un poco de variedad y de vez en cuando los veremos protagonizar una escena divertida (o no tanto) con nuestro Merodeadores y sus chicas. **

**¡Julia Angels! Seguro que la mitad estáis más que alucinando con ella, bueno, a mi es un personaje que tenía muchas ganas de escribir, quería una chica así en este fic y, además, quería una vampiro y también quería una amante secreta de Dumbledore, como las tres chicas no cabían en el fic dije ¿y porqué no las uno? Y salió Julia Angels. ¡Antención! El nombre de Julia es pronunciado en inglés o en catalán, es decir, no con la "J" de Juan sino con la "J" de Judit, no sé si me explicó, es que con la de Juan no me gusta como suena, xD.**

**¡Jane y Remus! No me matéis, juró que todo tiene una explicación pero vendrá más adelante, pero, por un momento poneos en la piel de los dos. La pobre Jane (no sé si es en el próximo o en dentro de dos capítulos pero sabremos como terminan ella y Snape) ha sufrido mucho y con el único que ha encontrado un poco de estavilidad es Severus pero resulta que Severus la dejó y ahora se ha encontrado con el guapo y adorable ex de su hermana mayor que la cuida y la protege en su momento de máxima debilidad y Remus... tres cuartos de los mismo así que más o menos tiene justificación, pero juró que fue totalmente improvisado, xD.**

**Y bueno, la pelea del final tenía que ponerla porqué es que sinó reventaba, lo llevaba dentro des de hacia mucho, mucho tiempo. **

**Antes de despedirme quiero haceros una pregunta, en este tiempo libre me he planteado la posibilidad de hacer otro fic pero no sería de los Merodeadores y se me ha planteado un problema, tengo todo el fic atado menos... el trío Harry-Hermione-Ron. Para empezar el trío quedaría en segundo plano pero... tengo que decidir con quien se queda Hermione. Ginny no puede quedar bajo ninguna circumstancia con Harry porqué ya tengo colocada a la pequeña pelirroja en otro sitio y el chico que se quede sin Hermione, se quedaría con Luna, así que tenéis que ayudarme a decir si pongoa Harry-Hermione y Ron-Luna o Harry-Lunay Ron-Hermione. **

**Ahora si que me voy porqué me estoy enrollando como una persiana, eso si¡no me olvido! Muchas gracias a** Marie Ann, mardaloves, leodyn, YunTao, Gerulita Evans, demalfoy, Inuyami y Eli-Barchu**. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Ya sabéis, alguna duda, crítica construcitva, felicitación o alguna amenzada contra mi integridad física (no, eso era broma) me mandáis un review y si puede ser me respondéis las dos dudas que tengo, xD.**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítuloy espero que os haya gustado este.**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	4. Chapter IV

**Wolas! Vuelvo a estar aquí. La verdad es que no tenía pensado actualizar hasta el fin de semana pero me di cuenta de que es Navidad y seguramente ninguno de nosotros estará para leer fics después de haber comido tanto en casa de la abuela.**

**¡Ya me han dado las notas! Y me han ido superbien, realmente estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma y eso se convierte automáticamente en otra razón para actualizar.**

**Mmm...otras cosas que deciros pero ya lo haré a bajo porqué seguro que ya queréis leer el capi. Avisaros que contiene emociones fuertes y grandes descubrimientos.**

**Nada más que deciros**

**Nos vemos a bajo.**

**

* * *

**

Albus miró lentamente a los retratos que cubrían las paredes alrededor de su despacho. Todos los que habían pasados, hombres y mujeres.

Y entonces se acordó del día que la vio, por primera vez, 100 años atrás.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore a sus 34 años, joven. Con el pelo pelirrojo y corto, sin una larga barba, ni una larga cabellera, se adentraba en el bar de la Cabeza de Puerco, a visitar a su hermano, celebrarlo.

-Albus. ¿Cómo ha ido? – era un hombre muy similar a Albus aunque se podía percibir que era unos años más joven que el futuro director de Hogwarts

-Tengo el trabajo de profesor de transfiguración

-¿Transfiguración? – preguntó su hermano – Pensé que querías el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Albus se encogió de hombros. En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una figura tapada con un capa negra dejando que se escabulleran los últimos rayos de sol

-Una copa – Albus miró extrañado a la figura, la voz era de mujer. Aberforth dejó de hablar con su hermano y se dirigió a servirle al extraño individuo. La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez ya no entraron rayos de sol pero si la luz de la tenue luna. Era un hombre alto y fornido, estaba seguro que si se lo hubiera encontrado por la noche y solo, le hubiera dado miedo. Repaso el local con la vista. Un hombre joven en la barra, el camarero, un par de personas en el fondo y… El hombre sonrió.

-No puedes esconderte de mi con una capa zorra – la individuo tapada con la capa negra no se movió.

-Pero si del sol y ahora… ya no hay sol – el hombre levantó una hacha y la tiró en dirección a la mujer que, en un hábil movimiento lo esquivo quedando encima de una mesa del lado. La capa, había sido atrapada por el hacha

-No estás tan hábil

-Hace días que no como – Albus miró a la mujer que se encontraba encima de una mesa en el centro del local. Era una mujer joven, quizá diez años menor que él. Con la tez pálida y blanca. Era hermosa, la mujer más bella que conocería en su vida. Cabello negro, largo y sedoso, con reflejos violetas y unos preciosos y enigmantes ojos ámbar pero quizá lo que llamaba más su atención era su vestimenta. Una falda de palmo y medio de cuero, botas altas y de tacón fino. Un jersey de tirantes finos negro y unos guantes largos que solo dejaban al descubierto su hombros, quizá en el siglo XX esa indumentaria era la más habitual para salir pero en el año 1875 eso era ir desnuda. Labios rosados, estrecha cintura, cadera pequeña, piernas largas, la perdición masculina.

-Muere vampiro – el hombre cogió el hacha con fuerza y la volvió a blandir en dirección a la mujer que en un elegante saltó e impulsándose apoyándose en los hombros del hombre pasó por encima

-Los caza vampiros dais más asco que los caza hombres lobos – la mujer se puso de pie y sacó un cuchillo de su bota izquierda. Los hermanos Dumbledore estaban alucinados por la habilidad de moverse de la mujer en prendas de ropa interior y con los tacones

-Ya basta – Albus se levantó y se encaminó hacia la pareja

-No te metas, ella debe morir

-Vete a la mierda Alfred – la mujer tiró el chuchillo al hombre. Albus lo conjuró y cayó al tiempo - ¡No te metas! – gritó furiosa

-Fuera cazador – ordenó Aberforth des de la barra

-¡Es un vampiro!

-No soy racista – contestó secamente él camarero y con un movimiento de varita expulsó al hombre fuera, después se cerró la puerta. Los dos hombres que estaban en el fondo del local salieron rápidamente después de pagar

-Ahora perderéis clientela – la mujer volvió a enfundar su cuchillo – Gracias, supongo – respondió secamente

-No iba a dejar que te matasen sin que pagarás – ella se encogió de hombros y sacó las monedas

-Quédate con el cambio

-No puedes salir – ella se giró para mirar fijamente a Albus a los ojos.

-¿Qué me lo impide?

-El cazador está fuera

-Puedo despistarlo

-Puedes quedarte aquí está noche – ofreció Albus, no sabía que era pero había algo que lo obligaba a querer que esa mujer se quedase

-No tengo el dinero suficiente, además¿quién te dice que no os chuparé la sangre?

-Has dicho que hace días que no comes y no por falta de humanos a tu alrededor – la mujer sonrió.

-Se me terminó la poción – se dejó caer en una silla – Y entré a robar en una tienda para comprar ingredientes para hacerla y entonces el estúpido de Alfred me encontró.

-Puedes quedarte gratis está noche y Albus te hará la poción – informó Aberforth desapareciendo por una puerta de detrás la barra

-Un tipo extraño – susurró la mujer

-Mi hermano, es Aberforth Dumbledore, yo soy Albus Dumbledore

-Julia, Julia Angels – los dos se miraron a los ojos. Ámbar y azul.

-¿Por qué te persigue? Al parecer os conocéis muy bien

-Un larga historia

-Tengo tiempo – Julia lo miró interrogante, no sabía porqué pero ese hombre le inspiraba confianza

-Me convertí en vampiro hace siglo y medio – cruzó las piernas haciendo que su falda se acortará aún más y Albus no pudo evitar distraerse durante medio segundo – Y ya sabes lo que pasa, el abuelo de Alfred y yo estábamos prometidos pero no por amor, sino por dinero, al convertirme en vampiresa mi familia renunció de mi y yo en mi época de vampiro sanguinario me los cargué a todos incluso… - escondió su vista de Albus – a mi hermana pequeña, la mujer de la cual el abuelo de Alfred realmente estaba enamorado y también la madre de éste, ahora me persigue para cobrar la venganza contra mis delitos – Levantó la vista para enfrontar la de Albus – A grandes rasgos, me he saltado la lucha familiar, las maldiciones que me tiraron sacerdotes, etc., etc. – sonrió ella

-No creo que sea divertido y menos si lloras lágrimas

-De sangre – susurró ella mientras se las limpiaba con el pequeño pañuelo blanco que Albus le había ofrecido

-Iré a preparar la poción tu quédate aquí.

-Antes… escuché decir que serías profesor en Hogwarts. ¿Es verdad?

-Lo es

-Yo estudié ahí.

-¿Eres bruja?

-Era, ahora me valgo de mis poderes como vampiresa

-¿Conservas la varita?

-Si – Julia lo veía moverse rápidamente entre los estantes del bar, cogiendo ampollas y mezclándolas - ¿Todo eso no es licor?

-Si y no, licor hecho a partir de ciertos productos

-Drogas pero dicho de manera más fina

-Efectivamente – Albus sonrió – Por eso no dejan entrar menores – sin más entregó un vaso a Julia – Bébetelo, te he hecho más para que te lo puedas llevar

-No quiero irme – susurró ella después de beber la poción – No quiero huir más

* * *

Julia Angels se instaló en el bar como la nueva camarera, corría el rumor que era una vampiresa pero nadie pudo corroborarlo ya que el caza vampiro Alfred había muerto accidentalmente dos noches después de que la mujer apareciera en Hogsmade. Albus supo que fue ella pero nunca dijo nada, ni a ella ni a nadie.

Julia era una mujer muy abierta que siempre coqueteaba hasta cierto punto con los clientes y el bar había ganado clientela des de que ella estaba ahí, a cambio, Aberforth le daba cobijo, comida y la poción que hacia que Julia no tuviera necesidad de beber sangre.

Albus y Julia hablaban largas horas, nunca aprofundían pero él intentaba explicarle como combinar sus poderes de bruja y sus poderes de vampiro.

Cada noche, una vez el bar cerrará los dos se quedaban a hablar, a veces, Aberforth se les añadía.

-Dime Albus – la voz de Julia Angels era realmente suave y tranquilizadora - ¿Nunca te casaste? – el hombre miró a la mujer a los ojos

-No

-¿Ni te enamoraste?

-Tampoco

-Eres un hombre extraño – Albus miró a la mujer, si, era un hombre extraño y por eso no había encontrado a nadie que quisiera seguirle

-¿Y tú? – ella lo miró a los ojos - ¿Nunca te enamoraste?

-Nunca

-Eres una mujer extraña

-Entonces… quizá deberíamos estar juntos – Julia dejó ir una carcajada pero Dumbledore la miró, la suaves facciones de ella cuando reía, su suave voz, su suave y delicado cuerpo. Vio como ella se levantaba para ir a coger la poción de ese día. Admiró sus largas piernas esta vez en unos pantalones negros de cuero. Como su cuerpo se movía acompasado, como su pelo, recogido en una coleta alta, se ondeaba con el suave vaivén de sus caderas y por primera vez en su vida, Albus Dumbledore tuvo una reacción masculina enfrente a una mujer

* * *

Julia miró como su último cliente se iba y como Aberforth cerraba el bar, vio como Albus estaba pendiente de su café. Alberforth les alargó su plato de comida y se fue. Era un tipo raro y no sabía mucho de él.

Se giró hacia Albus, sabía como había reaccionado la última vez que la vio ir hacia la barra, lo vio sonrojado como nunca habría imaginado verlo e intentando hacer que su capa fuera más ancha. Julia sonrió de espaldas a él. Le gustaba, Albus Dumbledore había entrado en su corazón y ya no podía hacer nada, esa noche iba dispuesta a hacer que el hombre reconociera que estaba loquito por ella, si no era así se marchaba de Hogsmade.

-¿Ocurre algo Albus? – dejó la comida delante de él. El hombre la miró a los ojos

-No, nada July – ella sonrió y empezó a subir las sillas, notó la mirada de Albus recorriéndola, sintiéndose pervertido pero no pudiendo evitarlo. Llevaba una falda larga con una raja en el lado derecho hasta medio muslo, sus habituales botas altas y de tacón fino y un jersey con mangas transparentes, su pelo iba suelto y sus labios delicadamente pintados de rojo pasión

-¿July? Es un nombre de niña – se giró hacia él viendo que había terminado su plato - ¿Quieres algo más?

-No gracias

-Bien – lentamente y sensualmente se acercó hacia él. Albus la miró, tramaba algo, lo sabía, pero lo que más le tocaba era ese sentimiento de adolescente enamorado. ¡A su 35 años! Se sentía realmente pervertido pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior y ni que decir de abochornado al tan solo imaginarse la cara de asco que hubiera hecho Julia. Sintió un peso en sus piernas y salió de sus pensamientos. Julia estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de él.

-Julia…

-Shh… - la mujer, sensualmente recorrió su mentón, en el cual había una barba pequeña de color rojo - ¿Estás nervioso?

-Tu dirás, te tengo sentada a horcajadas – Julia sonrió.

-Albus…

-¿Dime? – a Julia le encantaba, era como un niño pequeño, poco sabía que dentro de diez años ese Albus Dumbledore desaparecería.

-Dime que me deseas – esa frase lo cogió totalmente desprevenido

-¿Qué… - pero no terminó porqué Julia lo había besado con pasión, Albus no respondió, dejó hacer, lentamente, sintiendo como Julia intentaba hacerse paso entre sus labios pero cuando sintió la mano de la chica descender hacia su abdomen no pudo controlar el sentido común y respondió a la chica. Se separaron por falta de aire

-Dímelo – susurró en su oído

-Te deseo – la voz de Albus sonó ronca, muy ronca.

-Tócame Albus – Julia se estrechó contra el cuerpo de él – Tócame y ámame

-Julia…

-Por favor – mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Albus

* * *

Nunca nadie supo que pasó dentro del bar, ni que Albus y Julia consumaron su amor. Nunca, nadie.

A partir de ese día el amor de los dos salió a flote y se encontraban furtivamente para amarse, quizá el único que sabia algo sobre los encuentros furtivos era el hermano de Albus y este nunca dijo nada al respeto.

Julia continuaba trabajando como camarera mientras que Albus ocupó su puesto como profesor en Hogwarts. Por las noches, Dumbledore iba al pueblo con la excusa de ver a su hermano y… a Julia.

Ninguno de los dos supo decir cual fue el momento en que sentir la respiración del otro contra su propio cuello iba a ser más importante que vivir, que una noche sin el otro era casi inimaginable, nadie.

* * *

-¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! – Julia se sentó encima de la mesa el solitario bar mientras luchaba con una botella de champán

-No es muy común que te nombren Director de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts – comentó Aberforth con menos alegría que la vampiresa

-Hogwarts para abreviar Ab– sonrió Julia, Al era el diminutivo de Aberforth, un nombre excesivamente largo para la mujer

-Chicos, en serio… - intentó persuadirlos el hombre, se notaban los años que ya habían pasado en él y como su barba y su cabello empezaba a tener canas

-¡Vamos Albus! – lo animó Julia abrazándolo por la espalda, Albus se relajó, tanto ella como él sabían que no podía negarle nada a la belleza de ojos dorados - ¡Por el nuevo director de Hogwarts!

-¡Por él!

-Por vosotros – sonrió Albus alargando la copa.

Después de eso se pasaron toda la noche bailando y sonriendo, jugando y festejando, como si fueran niños pese a que todos superaban los 50 años.

Y quizá… no sabían que ese sería el último momento de felicidad en sus vidas.

* * *

-¿Está Julia Angels? – preguntó un joven que había entrado en el bar

-¿Quién la llama? – preguntó Julia acercándose mientras movía sensualmente, y sin saberlo, las caderas

-Tom Riddle – Julia subió las cejas

-No te conozco

-Pero yo si – Julia miró a través de la ventana – El sol ya se ha puesto, puedes venir conmigo

-¡Ab! – giró sobre si misma y entró en la cocina – Salgo un momento ¿no te importa verdad? – se puso una capa negra que la cubría toda y sin más acompañó al joven, ese joven que le caía en simpatía pero… el daba mala espina. Se sentaron muy cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Julia miró las estrellas. Luna llena, hombres lobos - ¿Qué quieres? Su voz sonó más curiosa de lo que ella quería.

-Tu poder

-¿Mi poder? – preguntó con burla – No tengo poder

-El de los vampiros – Julia se sacudió la capucha y dejó que su largo pelo ondeara en el viento

-No confió en ti ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Un mundo, limpio de sangres sucias, de mestizos. ¡Puro!

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

-Eres Julia Angels. La hija del famoso Philip Angels casado con Amanda Ravenclaw… ¿continuó?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Sangre limpia

-Vampiro

-Sangre limpia, diste a luz a una hija, lo sé, antes de venir aquí, antes de convertirte en vampiro – Julia se paralizó y vio como, sin que ella se diera cuenta tenía las manos y los pies atados con cuerdas que la mantenían sujeta, sin poder moverse - ¡Dime donde está tu hija!

-¡No lo sé! – respondió ella con odio

-¡Dímelo!

-¡Si lo supiera ni sueñes que te lo diría!

-¡Eres la heredera de Ravenclaw! – Julia dejó ir una carcajada que resonó en el espacio

-Veo que no te has leído bien las genealogías de los herederos

-¿Tu si?

-¡Lo sé todo Riddle! Soy una heredera, tenía que saber algo sobre ello

-¡Yo también soy un heredero!

-Permíteme dudarlo Tom – pronunció su nombre con cierto asco – No veo ni el poder que hay en los Griffindors ni la bondad de los Hufflepuff y ni mucho menos veo la astucia de los Slytherins. Solo veo culpa, rabia, odio y maltrato

-¡Cállate!

-¡Suéltame, te exprimiré la sangre como no lo hagas! – el blanco de los ojos de Julia empezó a cambiar a rojo

-¿Dime dónde está Jacqueline!

-¡Jacqueline ya debe estar muerta!

-¡Entonces su heredera¡Tú debes saberlo!

-¡No voy a decírtelo engendro¿Heredero de Slytherin¿Limpiar la comunidad mágica de las sangres sucias¿Te has mirado en el espejo Tom¡Eres una sangre sucia!

-¡Muere vampiro¡Lumus Solem! – Julia se retorció y calló al suelo

-¡Vete al diablo!

-¿Dónde está tu heredera?

-No pienso decírtelo

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que Albus reciba tu cabeza en una bandeja de planta?

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu director en todo esto?

-Albus Dumbledore no tiene puntos débiles – dijo con cantarilla – Todo el mundo lo decía, todos los profesores pero… resulta que su punto débil es… una mujer, no, déjame decirte más. ¡Una mujer vampiro, heredera de Ravenclaw!

-¡Yo no soy la heredera! – los ojos atractivos del joven se iluminaron mientras que en la piel suave y blanca de Julia empezaban a aparecer pequeñas heridas por la luz enviada del sol

-Claro, el poder pasa de generación en generación. El primogénito de cada generación tiene el poder

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-¡Lumus Solem! – esta vez fue mucho más potente y la piel de las manos quedó totalmente herida y la sangre salía lentamente, como una tortura – No, espera… no de los primogénitos… solo las chicas tienen el poder… ¿verdad¡VERDAD? – la luz volvió a salir de su varita mientras Julia lo miraba con odio

-Hay mucho que te falta por descubrir Tom, Jacqueline no es mi única heredera – y después sonrió mientras su mano, que se había convertido en una garra de uñas afiladas, penetró en su carne del brazo – Pero morirás antes de…

-¡Lumus… - Julia cerró los ojos cayendo desmayada en medio del pasto

* * *

Julia abrió un ojo, tenía el cuerpo dolorido y podía percibir que lleno de vendas, no podía moverse pero…tenía sed.

-No la sueltes Aberforth – pudo reconocer la voz de Dumbledore y acto seguido el contacto con unos suaves pañuelos atados en sus muñecas y en sus pies, dejándola sujeta a la cama, y también notó que sus ojos estaba rojos…muy rojos y su cuerpo excitado, ansioso de la sangre de ese niño, porqué era un niño, corrompido por el dolor y la ira que quería acercarse a su pequeña y a los descendientes de ella porqué lo sabía, Jacqueline estaba viva, vieja y débil, pero viva

-Dejadme – susurró ella, con su voz ronca, como en su época de vampiresa asesina

-No puedo Julia

-¡Déjame! – ordenó ella moviéndose ferozmente, intentando librarse de las cuerdas

-¡Julia estate quieta! – la voz de Aberforth

-Tengo que matarle – susurró.

-Solo hasta que te tomes la poción – susurró Albus muy cerca de su oído

-¡No! – y con un rápido movimiento utilizó, como había hecho cuando estaba junto a Tom Riddle, sus manos como garras, desgarrando sus amarres y poniéndose de un salto encima de la cama

-¡Basta Julia! – el ordenó Albus. Los ojos rojos y dorados de la mujer repasaron la habitación, era su cuarto en casa de Aberforth - ¡Me estás obligando a atacarte!

-¡Pues hazlo! – y se lanzó contra el cuello de Albus cayendo los dos en el suelo y rodando un par de metros

-¡Petrificus Totalus!

* * *

Albus la miró mientras dormía, el largo pelo negro esparcido por encima de la almohada sin ningún tipo de ondulación. Su cuerpo dibujado por la sábana, sus caderas, sus piernas…

Miró hacia fuera. Dos semanas habían pasado des de el encuentro furtivo entre Julia y Tom Riddle y ella… no le decía nada.

Las vacaciones de verano de ese año eran calurosas, pero no importaba, lo importante era el futuro de Julia. Su futuro. El de ellos.

No podía continuar con ella. Había penetrado en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos tanto como ella le había dejado, porqué la guapa vampiresa era una experta en cerrar la mente. Lo único que había visto había sido la frase dicha por su alumno, bueno, más bien ex alumno Tom Riddle.

"Albus Dumbledore no tiene puntos débiles – dijo con cantarilla – Todo el mundo lo decía, todos los profesores pero… resulta que su punto débil es… una mujer, no, déjame decirte más. ¡Una mujer vampiro…"

No había averiguado nada más y sabía que lo había. Algo de suma importancia para Julia.

Pero… ahora ella estaba en peligro y tenían que dejarse de verse no podía tener un punto débil porqué entonces sería ahí donde atacaría el pequeño Tom.

Vio como lentamente abría sus ojos dorados, por fin, sin una pizca de rojo.

-Julia…

-Albus… - susurró ella mientras se acomodaba mejor, sentía su cuerpo pesado y cansado - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo? – Julia sonrió tristemente

-Porqué te conozco – Los ojos azules volaron hacia la ventana admirando las estrellas tapadas por hermosas y suaves nubes.

-¿Qué te dijo Tom?

-Nada

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-¡Confió en ti Albus! Pero tu has entrado en mis pensamientos

-Como último recurso – Julia lo miró con odio – No podemos seguir

-¡Claro que no¿Piensas que por qué sigas con el tema voy a revelarte algo?

-Lo nuestro Julia – la joven lo miró, confusa

-¿Cómo que lo nuestro?

-No podemos continuar juntos

-¡No estamos juntos! Al menos no formalmente y… - intentó decir ella

-July…

-¿Es por lo de Riddle¡Me tomó por sorpresa! Puedo defenderme perfectamente sola

-No es por eso

-¿Qué me estás diciendo Albus¿Me dejas?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-Eres…mi punto débil

-¡No es verdad! También puede ser Aberforth que por algo es tu hermano – Albus cogió delicadamente la mano de Julia, pálida y aún con pequeñas quemaduras

-Eres demasiada mujer para mi July – la besó lenta y cabellorosamente en la mano – Ahora tendré que empezar preocuparme por el mundo y no solo por mi mismo

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Tom Riddle se convertirá en algo realmente peligroso

-Pero que dices, es solo un niño asustado

-Un niño asustado con poder, heredero de Slytherin, capaz de… todo tipo de maldad

-¿Y qué tienes que ver tú con eso?

-Nada y todo a la vez, soy el único que puedo detenerlo, lo sé. Lo siento – Julia abrió la boca pero fue callada delicadamente por un dedo de Albus – Hasta que otro llegue y ocupe mi lugar pero hasta entonces…

-Sobro

-No quise decir eso

-Estorbo ¿eso está mejor?

-July…

-¡Cállate Albus¿Me estás diciendo que todo lo que sentimos, el amor que hay entre nosotros ¡TODO! Se irá al garete por culpa de un niño malcriado que, de momento, no ha hecho nada, a parte de atacarme?

-¿Y encuentras eso poco? Julia eres una vampiresa con experiencia, con poder y… ¡un niño (como tu lo llamas) consiguió tumbarte!

-Vete a la mierda Albus – levantó la mano y una fuerza invisible empujó a Albus hacia fuera de la habitación, después la puerta de cerró con fuerza – Vete a la mierda – se giró sobre si misma y volvió a intentar coger el sueño

* * *

-¿Estás seguro?

-Es lo mejor

-Albus… la necesitas

-No lo creo

-Es la primera mujer a la que amas

-Y la única

-¿Entonces?

-No puedo tenerla junto a mi Aberforth, seria ponerla en peligro

-No veo porqué.

-Cuando mañana se despierte…

-Estás cometiendo un gran error – lo cortó Aberforth – No encontrarás una mujer tan pasional y, a la vez, tan racional como Julia

-Y tan hermosa

**

* * *

**

Tardó dos semanas en recuperarse completamente de sus heridas y cuando por fin pudo levantarse de la cama el año escolar había comenzado. Suspiró. Albus no había vuelto. Ni volvería. Lo sabía. El maldito remordimiento humano lo había atacado, pensaba que era culpa suya que Tom Riddle la hubiese atacado pero tampoco podía revelarle la verdad, no era el momento para la humanidad de saber parte de la historia de los herederos, además tenía que seguirla de cerca.

Lo había decidido, esa noche se iría.

Ya no había nada que la ataba ahí. Pidió un pedido a Aberforth de pociones imitación sangre para que pudiera llevárselas más los ingredientes.

Hizo las maletas, poca ropa y ligera y espero a que cayera la noche.

No se despidió. Ni de Ab ni de Albus.

* * *

Tiempo después en las frías calles de París dos personajes se encontraban.

Una mujer de veinte pocos años y un anciano, se miraron con cierto resentimiento, principalmente la mujer y después se abrazaron, en silencio.

-Necesito tu ayuda July

-Lo sé, lo he notado – suspiró ella entre los brazos de él

-Necesito tu poder y tus conocimientos sobre los herederos – la chica se separó de él.

-Dime que no solamente por eso me has venido a buscar – suspiró ella, dirigiendo sus ojos dorados a los azules de él. Suavemente y sin prisa, Albus acercó los labios a la frente de Julia, para depositar un beso suave y tierno

-Te necesito – susurró mientras ella dejaba caer un par de lágrimas rojas, las cuales resbalaron por el rostro dejando un pequeño camino rosáceo – Vamos a Hogwarts

* * *

**¡Ya está! Tardé mucho tiempo en decidirme si ponía un capi entero dedicadoa Albus y a Julia o si ponerlos entre capi y capi con pequeños fragmentos, decidí que eso era lo mejor y sé que no hemos quedado con la boca abierta y con los ojos fuera de las orbitas así que dejadme explicarme.**

**La edad de Dumbledore fue calculada más o menos a ojos, J.K.Rowling dijo que Albus tenía unos 150 años, más o menos, así que yo calculé por encima. Su hermano Aberforth, por investigaciones hechas, es muy posible que sea el dueña de la Cabeza de Puerco de Hogsmade, yo lo he tomoda así (si realmente no lo es lo siento)**

**La escena donde podemos adivinar que Albus y Julia hacen cosas malas no sé si me quedó muy pervertida pero quería representar a una Julia pasional, más o menos me la imagino como Cloe, lanzada y sin callarse nada aunque, eso si, mucho más madura que nuestra chica Thomas.**

**¡Julia heredera! Realmente eso me salio totalmente improvisado pero me ha ido de primera por unir los pocos cabos sueltos que me quedaban, ahora puedo decir que tengo la trama concluida (solo me falta escribirla, xD)**

**Quiero disculparme por lo dicho sobre las calles frías de París. ¡Amo París! Y no encuentro sus calles ni frías ni nada de nada, al contrario, las encuentro hermosas y amplias pero quería plasmar un clima poco agradable para un encuentro de amantes.**

**Muchas gracias a vuestros reviews, gracias a **_Serenity, Armelle Potter, karipotter, Gerulita Evans, Lady Sarah Rose Black, leodyn, Cammiel, Ely-Barchuu, queen of night y demalfoy_** ¡Muchas gracias! **

**Ahora un poco de propagando como siempre, he abierto un fotolog (sipis) aún no hay gran cosa pero tengo pensado que próximamente pondré imágenes de mis personajes de este fic y todo eso así que si tenéis curiosidad para visitarlo, pasaros por mi profile y cliquear en mi página web (es que aquí no me deja ponerla!) **

**Eso era propaganda disimulada, xD.**

**Ya sabéis, alguna duda, suggerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación por favor, un review que como no se cumplan mis expectativas empezaré a pedir, xD. **

**Muchos besos a todos ¡AH! Y por si no vuelve a ver ninguna posibilidad para que nos veamos... **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓXIM AÑO NUEVO!**

**MUAKIS MUAKIS MUAKIS MUAKIS**

**Nada más que deciros**

**Se despide con un fuerte abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	5. Chapter V

**Wolas! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí dando un poco la lata, xD.**

**Bueno para daros la bienvenida al nuevo año estoy yo con un nuevo capítulo del fic. Teniendo en cuenta que en el capi pasado no aparecieron nuestros chicos (que más de una ya debe hechar de menos) aquí volveran a aparecer con sus emociones a flor de piel.**

**Me parece que no me alargó más porqué queréis leer así que a bajo mis felicitaciones y...algo más, xD.**

**Nos vemos a bajo y disfrutad del capi.**

**

* * *

**

Hacia un mes des del encuentro furtivo que sufrió con Severus y su beso con Remus, ninguno de los dos había dicho algo, ni tampoco insinuado, pero sus amigos si que habían notado que algo raro sucedía pero tampoco se atrevían a preguntar nada por culpa de los propios problemas personales que sufrían.

-¿Sales Jane? – preguntó Cloe, la cual estaba muy a gusto entre los brazos de Sirius, ella hacia un ejercicio de transfiguración y Sirius le corregía todo lo que hacia mal añadiendo pequeños besos en el cuello de la morena

-Voy un momento a la biblioteca

-¿Puedes traerme este libro? – preguntó Cloe mientras alargaba un trozo de pergamino

-Claro – Jane sonrió y se fue hacia la biblioteca con la cabeza baja, hacia un par de días que no asistía a clases, simplemente porqué ahora eran mucho más duras y el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora MacGonagall habían decidido que ese no era su nivel, al menos, no para su edad

-Cuidado Jane – dijo una voz masculina, Jane levantó la vista para encontrarse con Remus que había hecho un juego de equilibrio increíble para no caerse él y sus libros

-Lo siento Remus – se disculpó ella cogiendo el único libro que se le había caído al chico

-No importa – sonrió él cuando le entregó el libro, se quedaron mirando y se sonrojaron apartando inmediatamente la vista del otro

-Yo… - empezó Jane al igual que Remus – Tu primero – dijeron a la vez – No tu por favor – los dos se miraron y sonrieron - Yo no te quiero – dijeron al final los dos a la vez. Jane parpadeó varias veces y Remus miró confundido a Jane, al cabo de dos segundo se pusieron a reír

-Lo siento – dijo finalmente Jane, estaban sentados en el suelo y ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él

-Yo lo siento más, en ese momento me recordaste a Natalie y no pude evitarlo

-Yo necesitaba el cariño de alguien y… pensé que quizá… tu podrías quererme como… como… pero me estaba engañando porqué a la que vi a Severus me di cuenta que durante mucho tiempo no podría querer a nadie más

-Lo siento muchísimo – se disculparon los dos a la vez

-Nada, nada – sonrió el chico – Creo… aunque me duela, y no se lo digas a los chicos, creo que tendrías que hablar con Snape

-¿Cómo? – preguntó alucinada la chica

-Está mañana, he oído una conversación muy interesante. Snape está a punto de marcharse, se encuentra subiendo de las mazmorras – y sin más guiñó el ojo a Jane, cogió sus libros y se fue. Jane parpadeó un par de veces ¿tenía que confiar en Remus? Pero… pero… ¡ella amaba a Severus¿Por qué no intentarlo?

* * *

Iba concentrado en sus pensamientos, si estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella y eso era lo más importante. 

-Supongo que esa cara de "felicidad" es porqué te has conseguido nueva novia ¿verdad Snape? – preguntó una voz femenina con ironía

-Nueva novia o no sabes que no es de tu incumbencia Thomas – susurró Snape mientras miraba, mejor dicho, admiraba a la chica que tenía delante. Estaba apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y un pie haciéndole de muelle. Llevaba ropa muggle, tejanos bajos y desgastados, jersey de tirantes de color azul claro y su pelo rubio recogido en una coleta

-Remus me ha dicho que hablara contigo

-¿Lupin?

-Tiene razones por pensar que, si hablamos, podemos arreglar las cosas

-No tiene porqué meterse en mis asuntos personales

-Pero si en los míos, es mi amigo – sonrió ella despegándose de la pared y parándose a medio pasillo – Severus… ¿por qué me ocultas las cosas? – preguntó suavemente, Snape dejó ir un suspiro cargado y se acercó lentamente a ella – Sé perfectamente que no mataste ni tuviste nada que ver con mis padres y me enfadé por querer tener razones para cortar conmigo – Jane calló cuando sintió la mano fría en su mejilla acariciándola suavemente

-Te amo Jane Thomas – susurró suavemente el chico sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules de la chica, Jane lo miró extrañado nunca había hecho una declaración de amor tan… directa – Pero… yo… estoy en una situación difícil Jane

-Todos lo estamos

-La mía es…

-Voy a hacer una suposición y si me equivoco pues… me corriges ¿si? – Jane se relajó cuando sintió que la mano de Snape abandonaba su mejilla – Los mortífagos están en busca de James Potter, Alice Dawson y Sirius Black ¿voy bien? – Severus asintió en silencio – Y para ello necesitan a las personas que son más cercanas, fue por eso que el profesor Dumbledore accedió a entrenarnos, Voldemort buscara a las personas más importantes de alrededor de ellos y, entre todos, está la familia Thomas. Para Sirius básicamente, la familia Thomas es su familia. Cloe su novia, la persona que más ama y yo soy "su hermana pequeña" y por lo tanto un objetivo fácil, por eso estoy en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones – lo dijo todo en carerilla, omitiendo el escalofrío que sintió el chico cuando pronunció el nombre de "quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado" y con un tono de voz como si le restara importancia a todo lo que decía

-Tus deducciones son muy correctas

-Por ser rubia no tengo que dejar de ser lista – sonrió Jane provocando que Severus también sonriera - Y tu te uniste a los mortífagos para poderme avisar de si algo pasara, de si tenían planeado atacarme a mi o a mi hermana

-Solo quiero que estés a salvo Jane

-Ya lo estoy – sonrió ella – Pero… ahora estoy preocupada por ti Severus… no… no sé que quieres hacer ni cuales son tus planes… yo… - Jane se abrazó al chico y él no rehusó el abrazo

-Quiero contarte todo Jane pero como menos sepas más segura estarás – dijo acariciando suavemente su pelo

-Es la segunda vez que intentas dejarme – sonrió Jane después de breves segundos de silencio

-Pues tendré que dejar que hacerlo porqué al parecer no funciona, al menos, no por las buenas

-Vaya… Severus Snape intentando hacer un chiste, eso es nuevo – sonrió ella

-¿No fue bueno?

-¡Madre mía¿Qué te he hecho?

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa Thomas

-Me encanta vuestra reconciliación pero… joven Snape – de entre las sombras Julia Angels salió tapada por una túnica negra, no sé le podía ver nada y todo por culpa de la poca luz del sol que se filtraba – Hay alguien que le espera

-Volveré para pedirte disculpas de buenas maneras, al fin y al cabo eres…

-… tu novia – finalizó Jane – En secreto obviamente y ni tan solo mi hermana se enterara

-Gracias – se inclinó un poco y besó suavemente los labios de la joven - Un día Jane… un día te haré la mujer más feliz de mundo – la pequeña Thomas sonrió al recordar la misma frase que meses antes él mismo le había dicho

-Lo sé – recibió otro beso corto y desapareció entre las sombras

-Empieza la etapa más complicada para ustedes señorita Thomas y no se haga ilusiones de tenerlo a su lado cada vez que quiera – Jane miró extrañada a Julia – Mañana la quiero a mi despacho a las cinco de la tarde

-¿Despacho? Usted no tiene despacho – dijo Jane cruzándose de brazos

-Ya lo sé – y sin más desapareció por el pasillo

* * *

Remus iba por el pasillo cuando de repente se encontró delante del aula donde Nick Turner les enseñaba enfermería. Tocó suavemente la puerta y espero que él digiera adelante. 

-Perdone señor Turner – se disculpó Remus, en realidad ¿de qué debía disculparse¡Pero si no sabía ni que hacia ahí!

-No importa Remus ¿querías algo? – Remus miró al hombre que estaba delante suyo

-Mañana será luna llena – Remus se sorprendió, no sabía porqué había dicho eso en realidad… había algo en ese hombre que lo atraía. Turner suspiró cansado

-Así es, una vez más

-Señor…

-Nick, llámame Nick, Remus

-Nick… hay… hay algo que…

-No sabes que es pero sientes curiosidad hacia mi persona ¿me equivocó?

-No, no se equivoca – dijo Remus asombrado

-Es una explicación muy sencilla, no quería, no queríamos – rectificó en el último momento – decírtelo, pero ya sabes… a Julia no se le puede decir que no diga las cosas tal y como son

-Se refiere… a los dos licántropos

-El segundo soy yo – sonrió Nick con cansancio

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno… ¿te lo imaginabas no? Mi ausencia de el mes pasado era igual que la tuya pero pasó desapercibida porqué tus amigos estaban preocupados por ti

-Si pero…

-Supongo que ahora te sientes como se siente la gente de tu alrededor cuando le dices la noticia que eres un licántropo

-Una sensación extraña

-Muy extraña

-Nick… yo… tengo… tengo algo que preguntarle

-Muchas preguntas Remus y, desgraciadamente, yo no tengo la respuesta. Sé exactamente lo mismo que tu pero… solo soy un poco más mayor. Fue por eso que estudié medicina

-¿No es auror?

-Eso también. Al no poder estar en ningún hospital por mi condición estudié la carrera de auror para demostrar a los demás que… los licántropos no son "malos"

-Siempre es una problema, es una mierda y…

-Perdí a la persona que amaba por eso Remus – Remus lo miró por primera vez – No por ser licántropo sino porqué sus padres y la sociedad se oponían a todo además que… no quería arrastrarla conmigo

-Todo por nuestra culpa – por un momento pensó en Natalie, en que habría pasado si ella no se hubiera visto obligada a casarse con Albert Zabini, habrían vivido su noviazgo de lo más felices pero… ¿y después¿Casarse y tener hijos? No, nunca soportaría la idea de tener a Natalie bajo la presión de un marido licántropo y unos hijos posiblemente con la misma enfermedad.

-La culpa no es nuestra, ni tampoco del ser que nos mordió – Nick avanzó hacia él y le puso un mano en el hombro – Remus, las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable

-Pero…

-Algún día nuestra condición de licántropo nos ayudara. – cogió aire un segundo para convencerse a si mismo de lo que había dicho y añadió - Además que en un futuro se encontrara una solución, de eso puedes estar seguro

* * *

Faltaba una semana para que volvieran a empezar las clases en Hogwarts y los chicos tenían que abandonar el castillo, aunque claro, esa noticia y tener que separarse de su hermano por enésima vez hizo que ha Cloe le diera un ataque y se negó a que impartiera clases durante su última semana y poder estar con él las 24 horas del día, provocando celos por parte de Sirius que, encontraba bien que echara de menos a su hermano pero otra cosas era que lo acosase, al final, y por petición de Josh Thomas, Sirius tuvo que encerrar a Cloe en la habitación hasta que prometió dejar de hacer el idiota con un puchero la mar de mono que hizo que Sirius casi cediera. 

Mientras, Lily había estado pensando una solución por su gata, a la gata no había manera que le cayera bien James y el pobre chico tenía que mantenerse a distancia de la pelirroja, lo cual provocó que a las dos semanas de dormir juntos James se hartara y cambiara la habitación con Remus y terminó durmiendo con Frank, pero James aún se enfadó más cuando, un día entró en la habitación de su novia y su amigo y encontró a su amigo haciendo buenas migas con la gata.

Frank y Alice, al contrario de lo que todos pensaron, se pusieron manos a la obra respecto a su boda y estaba planeada para el 31 de setiembre. El profesor Dumbledore ya había dado un permiso especial que le permitiera a Jane abandonar el colegio durante dos días.

A mediados de agosto, cuando hacia un calor que desmayaba y todos pensaban que nada podía ir peor les llegó una carta a cada uno de Natalie, que los invitaba su boda con Zabini. Remus quemó la carta sin ningún tipo de compasión, no por Natalie sino porqué odiaba a Zabini.

Los chicos, en especial Sirius y Cloe, habían notado como Jane, de vez en cuando, desaparecía por las noche pero no dijeron nada, al contrario, fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo siempre volvía más contenta que la vez anterior aunque estaban empezando a pensar mal porqué alguna de las noches que desaparecía volvía con moratones y eso ya no hacia tanta gracia pero, si era algo grave ya se lo diría además que Jane había negado que no era culpa de ningún degenerado que le hacia daño (entiendase que Sirius pensaba que era "la nariz de mocos" y la miraba con cara "Voy a matar a Snevillus como vuelva a estar cerca de ti")

Finalmente, los chicos tuvieron que deshacerse en lágrimas y despedirse de todos y cada uno de sus tutores de esa semana.

Arabella Figg, la cual los había tratado como si una abuela trata a sus nietos les dio un gran abrazo y les prometió ir a sus bodas y cuidar de sus hijos, lo cual provocó que James, Lily, Alice y Frank se sonrojaran.

Julia Angels, con un poco más de picardía comentó que los hijos para más adelante y que las chicas, con lo guapas y jóvenes que eran tenían que disfrutar de ello y no unirse a unos hombres y después de eso lanzó una mirada de resentimiento hacia Dumbledore.

Nick Turner, después de prometerle a Remus que si descubría algo más le escribiría enseguida se despidió con los chicos animándolos a seguir con la carrera de aurores y a formar una familia, que eso siempre era bonito, principalmente porqué él no podía o no se atrevía.

Joshua Thomas les informó que estaría fuera por cuestiones de la orden y, comentó a Jane y Cloe, que Kimberly había perdido a su primera hija en el parto y las chicas prometieron ir a verla dentro de pocos días.

Albus Dumbledore y Minerva MacGonagall solo se despidieron, les desearon buena suerte pero añadieron que los verían pronto.

Antes de tomar el tren de vuelta junto a James, Frank, Remus y Sirius, Lily decidió darle su gata Yuki a Jane para que la cuidara, lo que provocó que James hiciera la danza de agradecimiento maya y que Jane, Cloe y Alice (que se alojaba con ellas hasta que se casara) se entusiasmaran con su nueva inquilina y compañera. James se enfadó cuando vio que todos y cada uno de sus amigos se despedía de la estúpida gata mientras que a él no dejaba ni acercarse a Jane para despedirse y es que Yuki también había desplegado todas sus armas para proteger a Jane Thomas (y a Sirius le encantó, ningún capullo como Snape volvería a acercarse a su "pequeña")

James, Sirius y Lily hicieron una ruta turística completa y es que después de haber dejado el Hogwarts Express en la estación de Londres y de haber aparecido en el piso de Sirius para dejar las maletas (una de las cosas que les habían enseñado ahí fue aparecer e incluso Jane sabía hacerlo) y volver a la estación.

Después de eso acompañaron a Frank a su casa a lo que su madre hizo una gran sonrisa en conocerlos a todos y sin poder hacer el café acompañaron a Remus a otra estación de Londres. Remus tomó un tren que lo llevaría a Escocía donde se encontraba la mejor escuela de Profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del mundo, al parecer el director del centro era amigo de Albus Dumbledore y ya habían acordado ciertos parámetros para la "condición" del joven Lupin.

-Nos quedamos solos – suspiró Lily con tristeza

-Bueno aún me tienes a mi – sonrió Sirius con superioridad – Que por cierto, estás en mi piso alojada

-Hasta que encontremos casa Canuto – dijo James dando una palmadita en el hombre de su amigo

-Que aún no sé como la pagaremos, la herencia de mis padres no es tan grande como para eso

-Lily, no te preocupes – sonrió James que cogió a la pelirroja por la cintura

-Por cierto… - Lily tanteó el terreno

-¿Si? – preguntaron los dos chicos con temores

-Dentro de dos días iremos a la playa

-¡Pero si ya será 1 de setiembre!

-Por eso, habrá menos gente – sonrió Lily a James, este accedió de mala gana, Sirius bufó como diciendo "quien puede confiar en ti"

-Pues a mi no me apetece ir mostrando a mi novia, a mi amiga y a mi hermana en bikini por toda la playa – se quejó Sirius recalcando cada uno de los posesivos

-Y no te olvides de Jane

-Jane ya habrá empezado el colegio – dijeron Sirius y Lily a la vez – Vamos… Siri-boy, por fi – dijo Lily mirándolo con ojos rogantes, James sonrió ¡haber como aguantaba eso!

-Lily, te encuentro muy guapa ya lo sabes, pero con esa carita no podrás convencerme – Lily frunció el seño

-Iremos las chicas solas, no nos importa, solo era para que no os pusierais celosos – a esto James sonrió y Sirius miró enfadado a su amigo

-James no permitirás este tipo de chantaje

-Hace mucho que he cedido Siri-boy – dijo con burla el chico

-Sabes que a Cloe no le importa – la sonrisa de la pareja se ensanchó aún más

-¡Ya te lo dije una vez Evans¡Todas las de vuestro grupo sois unas manipuladoras! – Lily sonrió agradecida por el comentario

* * *

Y después de acompañar a Jane a la estación de King Cross, recibir miradas de enfado por parte de la pequeña Thomas por haber dicho esa idea demasiado tarde, que Cloe tuviera que enfrentarse con un pique de miradas con Lucius Malfoy que había acompañado a su hermana Natasha pudieron desaparecer en paz. 

Fueron a una playa del sur donde, aún estando a finales de verano el sol aún tocaba fuerte.

-Podríamos a ver ido a España, o a Italia – dijo Sirius

-Donde los socorristas están muuuucho más buenos – sonrió Cloe mientras admiraba la playa, era una playa grande, de esas que salen en la tele de que cuando miras al horizonte solo ves paraguas pero hoy, los paraguas no eran tan abundantes

-Vamos, dejarlo ya – dijo Lily mientras cargaba con una bolsa de playa

-Si, tengo ganas de bañarme – añadió Alice arrastrando a Frank y James del brazo

Sin perder más tiempo y dirigiéndose a primera línea de la playa observaron donde podrían tener espacio suficiente. Se decidieron por el medio de la playa y donde había menos gente.

Mientras James y Sirius les tocaba el trabajo de clavar los paraguas. Frank estaba aguantando las bolsas de las tres chicas mientras ellas extendían sus toallas y se sentaban en ellas.

-Ya está – suspiró James cansado mientras veía orgulloso como su paraguas se aguantaba recto, muy al contrario que el de Sirius al cual tubo que venir Cloe a ayudarlo

-¡Pero donde vas! – gritó Sirius

-A ayudarte, pero si quieres me voy – contestó Cloe molesta

-¡No es por eso! James¡mira a tu novia! – James hizo lo que Sirius le recomendó y vio como Lily junto Alice jugaban con el vaivén de las olas como unas niñas. James sonrió con ternura pero después vio como iba vestida Lily. Llevaba un bikini de color verde, la parte de arriba era de triángulos con algunas estrellitas plateadas, Alice iba con un bañador pero que era medio abierto. Llevaba dos tiras horizontales (una por delante y otra por detrás) que unían la parte de abajo y la de arriba

-Sirius, puedo decir que nuestras chicas van bastante tapadas – dijo Frank mirando a Cloe que estaba discutiendo con Sirius. Los bikinis de Alice y Lily eran muy monos y hacían que las dos chicas se vieran genial pero no eran "extremos" porqué el de Cloe era otra cosa. Era muy similar al de Lily pero de color rojo, la diferencia entre el de Cloe y el de Lily era que el de Cloe era en tamaño mini

-Cloe vamos a dar una vuelta ¿te vienes? – la voz de Lily provocó que James dejara de observar la discusión entre Sirius y la morena para acercarse a Lily – James… - pero antes que pudiera decir nada James la había besado

-Estás preciosa

-Gracias – sonrió ella un poco sonrojada por la inesperada reacción de su chico

-Tengo fecha para la boda – le susurró en el oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo

-¿Si?

-El 22 de noviembre

-James…

-El mismo día que hacemos un año – Lily sonrió, recordando el día en que había escrito a sus amigos informando que ella y James eran novios, y se abrazó al cuerpo del chico - ¿Te parece? – aunque James creyó que era tonta esa pregunta porqué Lily lo estaba besando

-Por mi si, ya sabes… nunca se me había ocurrido eso pero…

-Nos vamos, volvemos más tarde – Cloe se puso de puntillas, besó a Sirius que aún tenía algo que decir sobre los vendedores que venden bikinis tan provocativos a menores (n/a: recordemos que Cloe no será mayor de edad hasta diciembre) y sin más cogió a Alice y a Lily de la mano para irse

* * *

Después de andar durante media hora, sentarse a tomar un helado y remojarse un poco las chicas decidieron que sus novios debían estar preocupados. 

-Ei – una chico de ojos negros y pelo café rizado interceptó a las chicas

-Buenas – sonrió Cloe

-Hace rato que os mirábamos – dijo indicando que detrás suyo había dos amigos más, uno de rubio y otro de pelirrojo – y vimos que estabais solas y… pensamos invitaros a algo

-Acabamos de comer un helado, pero gracias – sonrió Lily, tenía ganas de reunirse con James y decirles a todos que ya tenía fecha para la boda

-Pelirroja no tan deprisa – sonrió el rubio acercándose a Lily

-Tiene razón… además… ¿qué podéis ofrecernos? – Cloe no quería pero le había salido un toque de los más coqueto, lo que hizo que Alice suspirara con fuerza

-Mucho, conocemos las playas y los mejores lugares para ir de marchas, además que somos los mejores – dijo con la misma arrogancia que Cloe, la morena sonrió, sino fuera porqué Sirius ya las había visto y porqué estaba plenamente enamorada de él quizá si que saldría con él

-¡Cloe!

-¿Puedes superar eso? – Cloe señaló con la cabeza por donde Sirius se acercaba y como James se había levantado junto a Frank

-¿Vuestros novios? – preguntó por primera vez el pelirrojo

-Nuestros prometidos – sonrió está vez Alice

-¿Algún problema? – preguntó Sirius a la ofensiva cuando ya estaba delante de los chicos

-Tu novia está muy buena – dijo señalando a Cloe, ella miró encuriosida al chico

-Yo no soy su novia, soy la de él – contestó Cloe señalando a James, no le gustó nada que él chico lo adivinara y no sabía porqué.

-No tienes porqué mentirme preciosa – sonrió el chico, hizo un gesto a sus amigos y se fueron a la retirada

-Que tipos tan extraños – dijo Lily mientras veía como el rubio le guiñaba el ojo

-¡Eso os pasa por ir con esas cosas tan provocativas! – gritó Sirius - ¿Y por qué has fingido no ser mi novia?

-Esos tipos sabían quienes éramos – contestó Cloe mirando a James y Alice

-Si, tiene razón – dijo Frank mientras ocultaba a Alice detrás de su cuerpo al ver que el tipo pelirrojo se había girado para decir adiós con la mano

-Por eso sabía que era tu novia y no la de James – contestó Cloe mientras se abrazaba a Sirius

-Volvamos a casa – contestó Lily que no le gustaba el mal ambiente que se había creado en la playa

-Si, será lo mejor – James cogió a la pelirroja por la cintura y guiándola hacia el paraguas

* * *

Cuando los chicos volvieron a Londres hicieron reunión de emergencia en el piso de Sirius. 

Cloe estaba intranquila por el simple hecho de que ese tipo había sabido que estaba con Sirius y aunque el moreno intentaba quitarle importancia también estaba preocupado. James dijo que, si eran espías de Voldemort (en el peor de los casos) significaba que al menos los habían localizado en muy poco tiempo, después de eso, Sirius, Lily y Frank aplicaron hechizos deslocalizadores a los pisos de Sirius y Cloe para que, si de verdad estaban buscándolos, no los encontraran tan fácilmente.

Frank regresó a casa de sus padres prometiendo volver mañana por la mañana y James y Sirius prohibieron a Cloe y Alice abandonar el piso del último y quedarse a dormir, por lo menos esa noche. Alice ocupó la habitación que tres meses atrás había ocupado Remus durante una breve semana y Cloe se instaló en la habitación de Sirius sin ningún tipo de problema y para cuando todos estaban durmiendo James y Lily se acordaron que su fecha de boda ya estaba decidida.

* * *

**¡Ya está¿Qué os pareció? Lo sé, ha pasado bastante rápido pero...me salió así. A ver, varias cosas que decir.**

**El otro día, hablando por el msn con una amiga que lee el fic me preguntó ¿cuál de las cinco chicas es la más guapa? Y en ese momento me quedé super pillada, después, pensándolo encontré rápidamente la solución. La más guapa es Cloe, ya no solo por el físico que hace que todos babeen sino por su carácter sensual, además, si Cloe es la más guapa por consecuéncia Natalie también lo será. Después va Lily, Jane y Alice (por ese orden). En un futuro la más guapa será Jane, al fin y al cabo la pequeña Thomas aún es eso, pequeña y tiene que desenvolupar carácter y cuerpo. También pensando me di cuenta de que... todos los Thomas ers guapísimos (recordad, en el fic anterior no me acuerdo que capi que hago la descripción de su madre que ella también es preciosa) y eso tiene que ver con sus antepasados un tanto...peculiares.**

**Ahora de este capi.**

**La reconciliación de Jane y Snape. ¡Tenía muchas ganas de ponerla! Es que me encantan, lo siento, me encantan. Como muchos lectores acordaron Remus con Natalie y Jane con Snape. Es verdad que para mi (y para todos) crea cierto atractivo Remus y Jane, la verdad es que imaginando veo que es una pareja que de verdad quedaría bien y quizás, si hubiera organizado el fic de otra manera, podrían haber terminado juntos pero... ¡no! Ahora tengo esas parejas en mi mente y no puedo sacarlas, además, que tanto Jane y Snape como Remus y Natalie darán de que hablar. ¡La reconciliación! Que me he ido del tema. Bueno... no sé como ha quedado pero he hecho un resumen de lo que está pasando y me parece que Snape ha quedado bastante bien (y la escena con bastante humor).**

**La fecha de la boda, bueno, en realidad debería ser la noche de Halloween pero por honor a una muy buena amiga mía lo pongo el día 22 de noviembre. Supongo que a vosotros no os importa y aunque ella no lo lea (que sé que no te gustan los fics) ¡FELICIDADES CARIÑO! Y es que el pasado 22 de noviembre cumplió 2 años con el novio ¿Sabéis cuanto tiempo es? Así que lo puse en memoria y honor de ellos dos que hacen la mejor pareja que he conocido.**

**Nick Turner. Bueno, la verdad es que necesitaba a un licántropo para que hablará con Remus. En un principio quería que tuviera mucho más protagonismo pero... me parece que no tendrá mucho. Al igual que lo chicos de la playa, en un principio pensaba que tuvieran mucho más protagonismo pero me parece que esta será la única escena en la que apareceran.**

**¡Remus y Natalie! Algo que nos importa a todos. Natalie (lo cual me duele mucho) no volverá a aparece hasta dentro de un par de capis, aunque a lo mejor hago un especial Nat explicando que ha sido de ella durante todo este tiempo (no aseguro nada). Remus y Natalie pues juntos otra vez en la misma escena aparecerán un capi o dos después de la reaparición de Natalie en el fic. Unos tres o cuatro capítulos.**

**¡Ah! Tengo una noticia que quizá os interesará. Mirando y mirando mi fic, pensando y pensando la distribución de este...me di cuenta que todo no cabe en un fic. Si, es que es imposible, además que tengo otra idea rondando en mi mente... vaya que seguramente habrá tercera parte. ¡TERCERA PARTE! Eso es mucho para mí, empecé con un fic sencillo y sin mucho éxito y terminaré haciendo una trilologia, xD. También decir que no os emocionéis mucho ya que primero tengo que terminar este y después empezar el otro. Pero bueno, que sepáis que la idea está ahí.**

**Y ahora...¡los reviews! Bueno, tenía en mente hacer que cada capi tuviera 11 reviews y de momento lo habiaís hecho muy bien (en realidad había pensado en 8 pero como empezastéis tan bien, xD). Así que, rompiendo mi norma de actualizar cada dos semanas volveré a exigir. Visitando los hits pues... ¡me quedé alucinanda de la gente he lee mi fic! Así que pedir 11 reviews por capi no es tan díficil. Para poder aconseguirlo y ponerlos al día pido, en este capi ¡13 REVIEWS! No es mucho. **

**13 REVIEWS Y ACTUALIZACIÓN dentro de 1 Semana y Media O Menos Reviews y actualización el día 11 de FEBRERO. **

**Lo sé, soy muy mala pero... es así. **

**Dar las gracias a aquellos que me han dejado reviews en este capi: **mardaloves, xX Ashley Xx, Lils, Gerulita Evans, leodyn, Armelle Potter y demalfoy**. Gracias por vuestros reviews.**

**Mmm... ya sabéis, para cualquier duda, suggerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siiiiiiempre me alegran, xD) me mandais un review que está semana hay demanda, xD.**

**¡Ah! Casi se me olvidadaba... ¡Visitad mi flog! Con imágenes del fic, hoy he actualizado una de Natalie y Cloe, xD Pero cuando eran pequeñitas, xD.**

**Y... ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! Deseo que el año que viene sea mucho mejor que el que acaba de pasar (bueno, yo lo necesito mucho mejor no sé vosotros).**

**Besos y espero que estéis muy, muy bien.**

**Se despide con un gran, gran abrazo y con todo el cariño del mundo**

**Aya-Mery**


	6. Chapter VI

**Wolas! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí!**

**Tal y como prometí. Llegó a los 55 reviews y actualizó casi immediatamente, recibí el review que hacia 55 el miercoles por la tarde pero, como podéis observar, me fue imposible actualizar por culpa de los deberes y los exámenes. ¡Si! Parece increíble, acabamos de empezar y ya estoy con exámenes, vaya, vaya mierda. **

**Pero bueno...Este capi está...ajetreado. Quienes habitualmente tengan ataques al corazón les aconsejó que cojan las medicinas porqué habrá acción.**

**No me enrolló más y seguid leyendo que seguro que estáis ansiosos.**

**Nos vemos a bajo!**

**

* * *

**

-¡Tachan! – la puerta de la Sala Común de Griffindor se abrió dejando paso a Cloe Thomas

-¡Cloe! – Jane se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada para ir con su hermana

-Hola Jane – saludó Lily pero sin armar tanto escándalo como su amiga

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Jane asombrada. Hacia tres semanas que habían empezado las clases y ver a unas ex alumnas entrar con tanto glamour a su antigua Sala Común no era de los más normal

-James tenía que hablar con Dumbledore – dijo Lily lo que provocó que muchas de las chicas que había en la sala suspiraran tontamente picando los nervios de la pelirroja

-Sirius, Frank y Alice también están ahí – agregó Cloe, lo que provocó más suspiros por la parte femenina picando aún más los nervios de la pelirroja y empezando con los de la morena. Las dos se miraron, bien, lo sentían por las admiradoras pero esa era la dulce venganza

-James y yo – dijo subiendo el volumen la pelirroja – Nos casaremos el 22 de noviembre

-Y Sirius me ha pedido que vaya a vivir con él – sonrió Cloe también levantando el volumen. Todas y cada una de las cabezas femeninas (y la mayoría de masculinas al oír decir esos a las sex-symbol de su casa) las miraron con odio (en el caso femenino) y con envidia (en el caso masculino)

-Y en este momento es hora de ir a dar una vuelta para comprobar que todo sigue en orden ¿verdad? – sonrió Jane

-Si, básicamente Jane, veo que captas la idea – dijo Cloe, lo de su piso con Sirius era inventado, la verdad es que des de principios de setiembre que iban alternando piso, ahora el de él, ahora el de ella, mayoritariamente era el de ella porqué así dejaban intimidad a James y Lily

-Felicidades Lily – Jane antes de que la pelirroja se fuera la abrazó.

-Hablaré con Dumbledore para que te dejé asistir – dijo Lily mientras lentamente se acercaban a la salida

-Ya está hecho – Lily se giró al sentir la voz y la mano en la cintura de su novio

-¿Si? Gracias James te quiero – sonrió Jane mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente – Aunque Lily te quiere más – sonrió aún más al ver que a pesar del abrazo el chico no había dejado a Lily de la cintura

-Eso espero – dijo James – Por cierto, he venido para saludar a Jane, saludos de parte de Sirius, Frank y Alice – la rubia asintió feliz - y para deciros que la reunión se alarga un poco más

-¿No podemos estar ahí? – preguntó Cloe

-No, lo siento, pero Sirius te manda besitos. Me voy, hemos calculado que media hora o una hora como mucho y después os toca a vosotras

-¿Nosotras? James, os lo podría decir rápido y volver a casa – se quejó Lily

-Si, hay mal ambiente – dijo Cloe y James divisó a las subpresidentas de sus club de fans

-Me voy – besó rápidamente a Lily y dio la vuelta sobre sus talones

-¡No te escaquees! – gritaron Lily y Cloe a la vez pero el chico ya había marchado – Vamos a hacer una vuelta Jane – suspiró su hermana al ver que ya no había otra opción que esperar

-Vale, yo tengo que terminar mi tarea aún

-Y no te olvides que la semana que viene es la boda de Alice y Frank – Jane asintió- Y ya tengo tu vestido – Jane volvió a asentir

-Nos vamos – Lily abrazó a la rubia y se llevó a Cloe de ahí porqué las fans locas empezaban a perder los nervios

* * *

Jane estaba estudiando con su amiga Catherine Brown. Después de que los Merodeadores marcharan del colegio, Kate había quedado totalmente desinflada pero entre tener que odiar a Lily y sus amigas (sus ídolos) o buscarse a otro chico. Pero rápidamente encontró la mejor solución… se busco a otro chico. Jane se quedó de piedra al saber que el chico de quien se trataba era Mike Jansenn. 

Las once sonó en la Sala Común, Catherine dio un gran bostezo pero lo cortó al notar como una lechuza picaba constantemente al vidrio indicando querer entrar. Jane miró a la lechuza y con una mirada indicó a su amiga que abriera el vidrio. Catherine alargó la mano para que el ave se posara en ella y así pudiera descansar, pero pasó olímpicamente de la chica y se fue directa a Jane

-Que pájaro más antipático – dijo Kate mientras empezaba a recoger sus apuntes. Jane sonrió y cogió una gragea para dársela al ave, ella, después de comérsela, estiro la pata (n/a: no se muere, nada, chiste fácil, seguid leyendo) y Jane fue capaz de coger la nota - ¿Qué dice?

-Kate… sino me dejas leerla… - dijo Jane cansada al ver su amiga alargando la cabeza. Jane la abrió sin que su amiga pudiera leer el contenido, más para picarla que por otra cosa

-¡Jane por favor! – se quejó Catherine haciendo un gesto de impaciencia pero se calló al instante al ver como Jane palidecía - ¿Estás bien?

-Si… si… - tartamudeó ella – Kate… escucha… sube mis cosas al cuarto y… Kate por lo que más quieras no salgas de la Sala Común

-Pero Jane…

-Por favor – Kate asintió en silencio al ver la mirada seria de su amiga – Volveré enseguida – besó en la mejilla a su amiga y salió precipitada hacia los pasillos

Eso no podía ser… es que… era casi imposible pero… no podía ser otra cosa que la verdad.

Paró en medio del pasillo para recuperar el oxigeno.

Volvió a abrir la carta, ahora ya arrugada por haberla estrujado.

"_Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado atacará Hogwarts esta noche. Vete con Evans y tu hermana. Os buscan a vosotras_

_JS"_

-¡James! – Jane corrió hacia él al verlo caminar tranquilamente hacia la Sala Común de Griffindor

-Jane ¿estás bien¿Qué haces fuera de la Sala Común tan tarde? – Jane levantó una ceja en señal de "me lo dice quien no ha roto nunca las normas"

-James, esto es más importante – Jane alargó la nota, James también empalideció pero no estaba tan asustado como la pequeña Thomas

-Puede ser una broma Jane

-¡No es ninguna broma! JS significa Jane Snape, Severus y yo nos lo inventamos para estar en contacto – James abrió la boca – Nos lo inventamos porqué si alguien interceptará las cartas no pudiera saber de quién era ni a quién iba. ¿No lo entiendes James¡Es de Severus¡Van a atacar el castillo! – ahora James miró a la chica asustado

-¿Y Lily?

-Con Cloe, se fue de la Sala Común hace un cuarto, media hora.

-Debe estar en el lago – James miró a la chica y la cogió por los hombros – Busca a Frank y a Alice y después avisa a los profesores

-¿Y Sirius?

-Lo recojo por el camino. Una vez hayas hecho todo esto vuelve a la Sala Común y no te muevas de ahí – Jane asintió con la cabeza – Todo irá bien – Jane volvió a asentir con la cabeza temblorosa mientras veía a James correr hacia abajo saltándose varios escalones.

-Frank y Alice – susurró la chica y un maullido la sacó de sus pensamientos – Yuki – sonrió al reconocer a la blanca gata y viendo como empezaba a correr – Yuki… ¿sabes donde están? – la gata empezó a correr más fuerte y Jane pidió a los cielos que no fuera un juego sin sentido de la inteligente ex gata de Lily - ¿La lechucería? – preguntó al adivinar donde la llevaban sus pasos pero no pudo esperar nada más porqué chocó de frente contra un cuerpo que la cogió al aire - ¡Frank! Santo cielo, suerte que os encuentro.

-Jane ¿ocurre algo?

-Voldemort… es… viene… ¡mierda! – Frank la dejó para que pudiera recuperar el aire - ¡Voldemort atacará Hogwarts esta noche!

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Alice - ¿No es una broma?

-Alice por favor, James ha ido a buscar a Lily y a Cloe que están fuera del castillo

-Bien, vamos – dijo Frank y los tres se dirigieron hacia a bajo. Jane paró dos segundos enfrente la Sala Común de Griffindor

-Será mejor que te quedes ¿si? – dijo Alice mientras la abrazaba y volvía junto a Frank que ya iba mucho más avanzado que ella.

* * *

-¡Sirius! – James había encontrado al chico que acaba de salir del despacho de Dumbledore 

-James – saludó él - ¿Ocurre algo?

-Voldemort atacará Hogwarts esta noche

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eso no importa, Lily está en el lago con Cloe – al igual que pasó con el joven Potter momentos antes Sirius palideció.

-¿Solas? – James asintió con la cabeza - ¿Y qué hacemos aquí! – antes de que alguno de los dos pudieran contestar iban corriendo hacia el lago. Salieron al exterior y pudieron divisar como las dos chicas estaban conversando tranquilamente – Están bien – dijo Sirius en un suspiro de alivio, James asintió, aunque ahora lo más importante era llevarlas a dentro el castillo y alejarlas de ahí junto a Jane y Alice. Se acercaron silenciosamente, pero antes de que pudieran avisarlas un viento helado empezó a soplar haciendo que las chicas se levantaran y sacaran sus varitas. Eso solo significaba una cosa…

-Dementores – susurró James al oído de Lily haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y las dos chicas asintieron – Volved al castillo mientras os cubrimos las espaldas

-No pienso dejarte aquí – dijo Lily

-Ahora no es momento de discutir Lily – dijo Sirius serio mientras empezaba a empujar a Cloe pero la chica se resistía al igual que su amiga

-Demasiado tarde – dijo la morena al ver de cómo entre los árboles del bosque aparecían unos cinco dementores

-No son demasiados – dijo James mientras dejaba su capa a Lily para protegerse del frío glacial

-Llegará la caballería – en ese momento Cloe y Lily lanzaron un par de "Expecto Patronum" a los dementores que se habían atrevido a ir hacia ellos – Dos menos – sonrió Cloe al ver como se alejaban

-¿Qué hacéis todavía aquí? – la voz de Alice hizo que todos se giraran - ¡Tenemos que sacar a Lily y a Cloe! – Sirius y James asintieron

-Bien, Alice llévatelas – dijo James mientras invocaba otro expecto

-No voy a caer en esa trampa – empezó a debatir Alice pero en ese momento vieron como varios mortífagos iban hacia ellos – Esta bien – se resignó y sin más cogió a Lily de la mano y se fue junto a Cloe que ya había visto para que las querían

-En marcha chicos – dijo Frank y los duelos entre los tres chicos y tres mortífagos más los dos dementores que quedaban empezaron

* * *

Mientras las chicas corrían hacia el castillo con Alice a la cabeza rogando que las sombras que veía no fuera mortífagos varándoles el paso pero sus ruegos fueron cortados cuando oyó como Lily nombraba un hechizo protector 

-Mierda – fue lo único que dijo Alice y junto a Cloe sacó sus varitas

-Vaya… Thomas y Evans – Alice pudo reconocer la voz… Malfoy y detrás suyo iban dos hombres mucho más grandes y altos, todos con la mascara cubriéndoles el rostro. Cloe sonrió.

-Lucius… que sorpresa – fue lo único que dijo Cloe antes de apartar a Lily y ponerse en primera línea de ataque – Alice saca a Lily de aquí mientras yo me encargo

-Pero…

-A mi no me harán nada. ¡Vamos! – Alice asintió y haciendo un par de conjuros para que los pies de los acompañantes de Malfoy se ataran con cuerdas empezó a correr hacia la puerta. "Diez metros" pensó Alice pero el grito desgarrador de James la despertó de su sueño

-¡Corre Lily! – y de repente sintió como algo la atraía, a ella y a Lily, Cloe miró incrédula y fue ese momento cuando Malfoy aprovechó para lanzarle un hechizo que la dejó aturdida

-Tu final Cleopatra Thomas

-No la llames así – la puerta del castillo se abrió dejando ver a una muy enfadada Jane junto a Julia Angels

-Jane Thomas, un placer – dijo con arrogancia pero la chica no se inmutó.

-Voy junto a tus amigos, tienes compañía – fue lo único que dijo Julia antes de ponerse a correr con un velocidad extraordinaria dejando a todos asombrados. Jane sonrió y sin más preámbulos hizo un expulsiarmus a los tres mortífagos delante de ella que cayeron por la terrible fuerza en que lo había enviado. Jane sonrió, al menos, las clases con Julia y Josh habían servido de algo, además, hizo que sus varitas fueran a su mano. Los tres se levantaron enseguida y Jane decidió probar lo que hacia tanto tiempo Julia le había enseñado. Sin decir o hacer nada más, Jane puso las manos en el suelo y se levantó totalmente en línea vertical, hizo un par de volteretas y empezó a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, justo cuando acaba de mandar a Malfoy al suelo de un puñetazo notó como algo le había atado los pies y había caído al suelo

-Las varitas – el nuevo mortífago atrajo las varitas de sus compañeros y las cogió al vuelo – El señor pide retirada – los otros tres se levantaron, miraron a Jane y Cloe y después al nuevo mortífago, eran lo que necesitaban y estaban desarmadas y sin posibilidad de defenderse

-Ni lo penséis – la voz de Minerva MacGonagall hizo que los cuatro chicos se diesen cuenta de que los profesores habían salido a la carga y antes de que la profesora MacGonagall pudiera capturarlos huyeron por piernas. Jane pudo darse cuenta que, el que la había ayudado sin que los otros mortífagos lo viesen, había sido Severus.

* * *

Mientras Sirius, James y Frank veían como sus chicas se alejaban corriendo pudieron ver como habían llegado refuerzos, los tres mortífagos habían estado vencidos y estaban inconscientes en el suelo mientras que los dos dementores habían huido. 

-Me da mala espina – dijo Sirius poniéndose en ataque mientras miraba de reojo si Cloe estaba bien

-Si, tenemos que ir hacia el castillo – dijo Frank mientras se ponía de pie

-Las chicas no están seguras aquí fuera con… - un aliento helado les llegó a los chicos y lo único que pudieron oír fue "Lilianne y Alice"

-¡Corre Lily! – gritó James pero ya era demasiado tarde a gran velocidad y como si de un cuerda se tratase algo había cogido a Lily y Alice y las había llevado hacia donde ellos estaban haciendo que las chicas cayeran al suelo

-¡Mierda! – fue lo único que dijo Alice mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Lily a hacer lo mismo

-Cuidado – fue lo único que dijo James mientras hacia que las chicas quedaran cubiertas con sus cuerpos

-Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos Potter – una voz profunda y helada salió de entre los árboles, y junto a él, diez mortífagos más – Y no podían faltar Evans y los futuros señores Longbottom ¿cuándo es la boda? – a Frank se le erizó el bello de la espalda, sabía cuando era la boda¡por supuesto que lo sabía! – OH, y además tenemos al heredero Black

-Ex heredero – dijo Sirius furioso

-Ansioso por ir junto a Cleopatra ¿verdad? Lo siento, tendrás que esperarte un poco – la boca del "hombre" que tenían delante se curvó y todos intuyeron una sonrisa fría y con un chasquido de dedos los diez mortífagos los rodearon.

James estaba espalda contra espalda con Sirius y Frank con Alice, Lily se sintió idiota en ese momento¡ella necesitaba a Remus! James se dio cuenta de ese detalle pero ya era demasiado tarde, Voldemort se había parado delante de la pelirroja - ¿Sabes que me gustan las pelirrojas?

-Pues coges a la mujer de uno de los tuyos y la tiñes de rojo – el señor Oscuro volvió a "sonreír" y le lanzó un hechizo que Lily esquivó con relativa facilidad

– Muy bien señorita Evans, va mejorando ¿y esto? – otro hechizo, Lily también logró esquivar pero tubo que retroceder un par de pasos por culpa del impulso – Bueno, bien, te han enseñado bien. ¿Sabes que eres importante para mí? – Lily dio otro paso para atrás, no le gustaba para nada la mirada de esa cosa que tenía delante – Únete a mi

-No

-Tranquila, no sería traicionar a tu prometido solo… ayudarme

-No

-Eres testaruda pero me gusta eso de ti – volvió a mandarle un hechizo, esta vez a Lily le costó un poco pararlo y tuvo que dar un par de pasos más – Te falta mucho por aprender Lilianne

-No…

-Si, lo sé, solo tu padre te llamaba Lilianne

-¿Cómo…

-Los humanos tienen la mente de fácil acceso

-Petunia

-Tu hermana – otro hechizo, este le costó mucho conseguir pararlo – Aun no estás lista para enfrontarte a mi

-Nunca dije que fuera tan buena como para vencerte – Lily lo miró a los ojos – Al fin y al cabo soy una simple sangre sucia, como vosotros lo llamáis¿qué haría yo en tu ejército?

-La voz de la razón – Voldemort miró al frente – Ahora a dormir Lilianne – le lanzó un hechizo que Lily no pudo esquivar y la chica cayó pero fue cogida al aire por James que se había acercado a ellos

-No la toques – dijo destilando rabia

-Nunca será lo suficientemente buena para ti Potter – antes de que James pudiera lanzarle un hechizo Dumbledore llegó junto con Julia Angels (la cual había estado ayudando a Sirius a la falta de James) – Un día Potter verás que si hubieras dejado ir a la joven Evans todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil – sin más desapareció entre las sombras dejando a todos asombrados

-¡Lily! – James, al cabo de dos segundos de que todos los mortífagos se retiraran se acordó que tenía a la pelirroja entre sus brazos - ¡Lily¡Lily! – dijo agitándola - ¡Por dios Evans despierta¡Lily!

-James la llevamos a la enfermería – dijo Albus Dumbledore acercándose al chico que aún estaba de rodillas al suelo, Dumbledore quiso hacer aparecer una camilla pero James se negó y él mismo cargó con la chica

* * *

**¡Ya está¿Qué os a parecido? Bueno, malo, regular...**

**Para empezar, quería hacer una vuelta de las chicas a nuestro castillo favorito para ver como seguían las cosas ahí y hemos visto a unas subpresidentas un poco...furiosas.**

**¡Jane y Severus! Nunca dejan de sorprendernos. La verdad es que era una escena que tenía pensada desde hacia muchísimo tiempo. Con eso quería demostrar que Snape se preocupa muchísimo por Jane, no sé, no hemos visto muchas escenas de ellos dos pero...¡nos encantan! Además hemos visto como Severus puedo ayudar a su chica des de el otro lado.**

**Carherine Brown y Mike Jansenn, recordemos que Mike Jansenn fue el novio más estable que tuvo Cloe antes de estar con Sirius, él fue el que la acusó por tener algo con Black en vez de con él (cosa que ella negó. ¡Que barbaridad!) y la puso deperra para arriba y que después se disculpó. ¡No podía sacar a Mikkie del fic sin saber que había sido de él! Me cayó muy bien y me parece que fue lo más indicado ponerlo con alguién, además necesitaba a alguien que se viera que Jane tenia estimación. No sabemosnada de Jane, excepto que está con Severus y es muy unida a sus hermanas, y ahora hemos visto que cuida igual de bien de sus amigas como de sus hermanas.**

**El ataque era algo planeado y necesitaba que se diera a cabo cuando James, Lily, Frank y Alice estuvieran juntos y se me ocurrió que podrían ir a ver a Dumbledore y de pasó ponga la imagen tierna de la nota de JS. Recordemos que las dos parejas son atacadas tres veces por Voldemort y salen con vida de las tres y de momento ya llevamos dos. En el funeral de Anthony Potter y ahora en Hogwarts. ¿Cuándo la tercera¡La llegará!**

**Lo que hace Jane (teniendo en cuenta que no se narrar bien las luchas) son llaves de artes marciales, algo que Julia le enseñó en esas clases particulares. ¿Os acordáis que se iba y no volvía y si volvía era con moratones? Pues era por eso, Julia estaba entrenandola. Eso también tiene una explicación**

**Y muchos os debéis estar preguntando...¿qué esconden las Thomas¡Tachán! Tardaremos muchísimo en saberlo. En este fic no se verá, os aviso. Lo descubriremos en el mismo momento en que Julia Angels revele que estubo haciendo todo el tiempo que se separó de Albus. Unos 90 años. Puedo deciros que tiene algo que ver con Julia y los herederos (no, nos son los herederos de Ravenclaw)**

**¡Reviews! Gracias por hacerme llegar a los 55. No quiero tener que repetirlo en cada capi pero no sé si no lo digo me hagáis caso. Para que actualice tengo que tener 11 reviews. No son muchos si cada persona que lee mi fic dejará un review ya tendría unos 1500 así que...**

**¡11 REVIEWS! Y como siempre mis dos semanas de respiró. Tranquilos, voy unos cinco capis adelantada así que no os quedaréis sin capi pero si no hay los 11 REVIEWS tendréis que esperar hasta el 17 DE FEBRERO.**

**Vosotros decidís mi destino (que poético me ha quedado!) **

**¡Ah! En el próximo capi aparece Natalie de nuevo. ¡Hecho de menos a nuestra Thonas racional! Remus no estará por eso, snif, snif.**

**Como siempre dar las gracias a quienes me han mandado review:** Nachita, mardaloves, andreita lupin, ade black, leodyn, Armelle Potter, Serenity, MaryGin, xX Ashley Xx, xaica, Lady Sarah Rose Black y Gerulita Evans**. Muchas gracias.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y como siempre, independientemente de mis peticiones, si tenéis alguna suggerencia, duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación un review ¿vale?**

**Recordaros que si queréis visitar mi flog podéis ir a mi profile que hay mi página web, xD (Podéis encontrar imágenes del fic, aunque hace un poco que no actualizo de ellas, xD).**

**Muchos besos y espero que estéis bien**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	7. Chapter VII

**Wolas! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí y por si alguien no se ha enterado aún no termino con mi mes de exámenes de principio de trismestre, es más, aún me quedan dos semanitas, pero yo, como buena escritora aquí haciendo y actualizando mi fic. ¿A qué estáis contentos?**

**¡Está nevando! Ahora mismo en mi ciudad está nevando. Es precioso, teniendo en cuenta que nieva cada tres año como mínimo pues...¡nos ha alegrado el día! Lástima que hoy tengo que ir hacer un trabajo a casa de una amiga y aún no sé como me voy a trasladar ahí sin perder una pierna.**

**Bueno, ahora el capi. Os encontraréis algunas sorpresas de última hora que voy a decir a bajo pero que os alegraran el día.**

**Nos leemos.**

**

* * *

**

-¡Un ataque en Hogwarts! Cada día esta más chiflado – fue lo único que decía Madame Promfey mientras corría de una cama a la otra. En un tenía a Lily inconsciente con James pegado como una lapa a su lado. En la otra se encontraba Cloe con un leve contusión, más adelante Jane con varios moratones y un poco más adelante Frank con un brazo roto

-Podría haber sido más grave – fue lo único que dijo Minerva MacGonagall

-Venía a por Lily – fue lo único que dijo James. Sirius que estaba apoyado en la ventana sin apartar la vista de Cloe, intentando, con la mirada averiguar todos sus moratones y heridas y Alice que estaba sentada al lado de Frank asintieron

-Y por nosotras – Jane se levantó mientras la enfermera le aplicaba una poción para que el moretón que tenia en la frente desapareciera

-Lo que está claro es que os considera un peligro potencial – fue lo único que dijo Dumbledore – Hoy os quedáis aquí y mañana…

-Mañana a la boda de Natalie – dijo Jane

-Lily y yo no vamos – informó James

-Lo entiendo – dijo Cloe sin dudar– Pero no pensamos dejar a Natalie sola en un día tan duro como ese

-Sería mejor que… - empezó Sirius pero Cloe lo calló con una mirada mientras se ponía de pie

-No hace falta que vengas – dijo Jane – Nosotras dos sabemos defendernos, además Natalie no dejara que nos pase nada

-Aunque Lily querrá verla – dijo Cloe - ¿Y tu Alice? – la chica bajo los ojos y miró al suelo

-Tengo ganas de ver a Natalie, la hecho muchísimo de menos pero…

-Bueno, pues nosotras se lo contamos a Nat – sonrió Cloe mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su amiga

-Nosotros, voy con vosotras – dijo Sirius abrazando a Cloe de la cintura y ella se recargó sobre él, intentando entrar en calor y haciendo pasar todo el miedo que había sentido hacia dos minutos a un segundo plano

-Esta bien – asintió Jane – Pero ahora mejor vayámonos a dormir

-No, no, no – dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza – Vosotras señoritas – dijo mientras ayudaba a Cloe a entrar en la cama – os quedáis aquí – terminó la frase cuando ya había dejado a Jane dentro de su cama

-James venga vámonos – susurró Alice mientras abrazaba al chico por los hombros

-Quiero quedarme con ella

-James… mañana…

-Cornamenta, mañana ya podrás besarla, está noche tienes que dormir y descansar – dijo Sirius mientras ponía su mano en su hombro y lanzaba miradas a las hermanas que amenazaban con levantarse. James suspiró fuertemente, besó la frente de su chica y lentamente abandonó la enfermería junto a Alice y Sirius – Nada de levantaros y molestar a Frank o a Lily ¿si? – preguntó Sirius antes de salir de la enfermería, las dos chicas asintieron obedientes – Bien – pero claro, no vio las sonrisas de pícaras de las hermanas Thomas

* * *

-Bueno nos vamos, portaos bien, volveremos mañana por la mañana – dijo Cloe mientras se retocaba el maquillaje 

-Dadle recuerdos a Natalie de mi parte y de Lily – dijo Alice, Lily se encontraba en la enfermería con James, acababa de despertar y querían comprobar que estuviera bien. Al parecer era un hechizo para dormir muy fuerte pero Lily resultó ser una bruja dura de pelar, como diría James en sus tiempos de Hogwarts "mala hierba nunca muere"

-Claro, y también de James y Frank – sonrió Jane – Y de Remus

-¡Nada! Él está muy lejos rehaciendo su vida y es lo mejor – añadió Sirius mientras se separaba el cuello de la camisa de su cuello

-Amor, estás muy mono con esta camisa – sonrió Cloe mientras le desabrochaba el último botón de la camisa, iba vestido a lo muggle, Cloe suponía que era para tocarle la moral a los Malfoy, Zabini, etc. Llevaba un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color todo muy elegante, su camisa era blanca y llevaba una americana negra, mientras su cabello largo y negro estaba recogido en una cola baja – Me encantas – le dijo al oído, Sirius aprovechó eso y la besó suavemente pensando y rogando que la boda terminará rápidamente para poder estar con su novia en la intimidad

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Jane impaciente

-Si, claro – sonrió Cloe sonrojada ya que había leído los pensamientos de Sirius, los tres se acercaron al trasladador que Dumbledore había preparado y se marcharon hacia la fiesta que se celebraba en casa de los Zabini

* * *

Cuando los tres invitados llegaron vieron como todo el mundo mago importante estaba ahí. Y era normal, el heredero de la familia Zabini se casaba con la heredera de los Thomas, quien más quien menos sabía que esa unión era muy favorable, ya fuese por el dinero como por la sangre y si además añadimos que, todos los que pertenecían a la rama de "sangre limpias" sabían que todos los otros hermanos se había perdido por el camino pues… 

-¿Cloe Thomas? – una voz a sus espaldas hizo que Cloe y sus acompañantes dieran la vuelta

-¡Natasha! – Cloe corrió a abrazar a la pequeña Malfoy. Natasha era una chica hermosa, con el pelo rubio y los ojos negros y profundos – Natasha te presento a Sirius Black y a mi hermana ya la conoces – sonrió la chica

-Black… hay rumores muy interesantes por ahí – sonrió la chica - ¡Tienes que ver a Natalie¡Está preciosa!

-Claro, ahora iba a verla… dime donde está y así no tendrás que acompañarme – Natasha le dio un par de instrucciones y los tres se dirigieron a un pequeño pabellón. Cloe tocó tímidamente la puerta y lentamente se abrió, dejando ver a la señora Zabini

-Vaya… no esperaba veros por aquí – dijo señalándola a ella y a su hermana

-¿Quién es Victoria?

-Alguien que te alegrara de ver – contestó la señora Zabini abriendo la puerta dejándoles pasar

-¿Y de quién se… - pero Natalie calló de inmediato al reconocer esas personas - ¡Santo Cielo!

-¡Nat! – Cloe no tardó ni medio segundo en lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana y besarla en las mejillas - ¡Nat te extrañé!

-Jane – Natalie alargó el otro brazo para abrazar a su hermana pequeña y estrecharla contra si

-Natalie – fue lo único que contestó la última

-Me espero fuera – fue lo único que dijo la señora Zabini

-Yo… - Sirius también empezó a despedirse pero Natalie negó con la cabeza insistiendo en que se quedara

-Estás hermosa – Cloe se separó a de Natalie e hizo que diera una vuelta sobre si misma. Su vestido de novia era precioso, de tirantes y ajustado a su cuerpo hasta las rodillas donde se ensanchaba y hacia una cola de dos metros – Menuda cola

-Es para atraer a todos los chicos de la fiesta – sonrió Natalie, se sentía como si hubiera recuperado sus mejores años, no con la responsabilidad de toda una familia en sus hombros

-Eso no hace falta, solo con verte ya impresionas – sonrió Sirius

-¡Black! – Natalie también lo abrazó - ¿Supongo que haces feliz a mi hermanita verdad?

-Bueno… más o menos – dudó el chico

-Te puedo asegurar que Sirius pasa más tiempo en NUESTRO piso que en el suyo – añadió Jane

-¡Oye! Eso es comprensible, tengo que dejar espacio a Lily y a James además que cuando Remus estaba pues… - pero Sirius calló enseguida al ver el pequeño error

-¿Dónde están? – preguntó Natalie con la mirada dolida

-En Hogwarts – dijo Sirius

-¡Santo Cielo¿Estáis bien¿Os hicieron daño? – preguntó Natalie con alarma

-¿Por qué deberíamos de estar mal? – preguntó Cloe

-Solo mira las ojeras de Albert – fue lo único que dijo la chica - ¿Y cómo está Remus?

-Bien, se fue lejos Nat, quiere ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y la mejor escuela está en Escocia – dijo Jane

-Si, me comentó algo – susurró Natalie - ¿Y Lily y Alice?

-Bueno, Lily estaba inconsciente y por eso no pudo venir y Alice está cuidando de Frank

-¿Por el ataque? – los tres asintieron - Lo lamento tendría que haber avisado yo…

-Nat, otro ya lo hizo por ti – sonrió Jane

-Eso es algo que me intriga – dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno… intuyó que fue un tal JS ¿no? – sonrió Natalie

-¿Cómo…

-En un sitio así cuesta muchísimo encontrar amigos, él sabe que podía confiar en mi – sonrió Natalie – Además te lo vigilo para que nadie se le acerque

-¿Quién querría acercarse a él? – preguntó Jane curiosa

-Ya basta. Me estoy poniendo nervioso al no saber de quien hablan y espero que no sea un tonto Slytherin como la nariz de mocos – dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en una silla

-Oye Black… ¿es que cada día eres más idiota o te entrenas para serlo? – preguntó una voz masculina a su espalda

-Lucius – sonrió Natalie

-Te esperan – la chica bajo la vista

-Vamos, chicos tomad asiento – dijo Natalie mientras cogía el brazo que el joven Malfoy le ofrecía.

* * *

La iglesia estaba muy bien decorada pero a Jane, Cloe y Sirius les tocó sentarse detrás de todo. Si que es verdad que no habían prohibido que fuesen pero otra cosa muy diferente era que los aceptaran en su "clan". La ceremonia pasó rápidamente y los tres tuvieron que morderse la lengua cuando el sacerdote dijo "Si alguien que se opongo que hable ahora o callé para siempre". Sirius incluso tuvo que sujetar a Cloe de la cintura para que esta no se levantara y gritara "Ella quiere a Remus Lupin" pero aunque lo hiciera, Natalie ya estaba casada por el lado legal.

* * *

Cloe arrojó furiosa el ramo de novia de Natalie, no podía evitar recordar que ella la había salvado de estar en la misma situación pero se preguntaba… si hubiera pasado… 

-Oye pequeña ¿tu sabes dónde está mi pijama? – preguntó Sirius mientras entraba en la habitación ya sin camisa

-Tu no usas pijama – sonrió Cloe

-Bueno, básicamente porqué no tengo tiempo para utilizarlo – Cloe se sonrojó – Además… quería un tema de conversación para preguntarte qué te pasa

-No me pasa nada – Cloe se peinó su cabello corto, ahora lo tenía un poco más largo pero no por mucho tiempo, mañana ya tenía hora en la peluquería

-Claro, por eso no me miras a los ojos y te tiembla la voz y… - la chica se giró y se cruzó de brazos

-¿Qué quieres que te diga¿Qué me siento culpable? Bien, pues me siento culpable

-¿Culpable de qué?

-De Natalie, de su destino

-Ella lo escogió.

-¡Pero cuando ella lo escogió ya estaba enamorada de Remus!

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Cloe se calló de golpe pero ya era demasiado tarde - ¿Estás pensando en haber sido tu la señora Zabini¿Estás pensando que cómo tú no estabas enamorada hubiera sido mejor que aquel papel te hubiera tocado a ti¡Dímelo¿Es eso? – Cloe levantó sus ojos miel y los enfrontó a los grises de Sirius

-Yo…

-¡Déjalo! Me voy a casa – se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el salón

-¡No seas ridículo Sirius¡Esta es tu casa! – pero el joven Black pasaba de Cloe - ¡No me ignores Sirius!

-No te ignoro pero me voy para dejarte en paz y pensarte si no sería mejor ser la señora Zabini – Sirius cogió del tarro que había encima de la chimenea un puñado de polvos de la Red Flu, lo hizo con tanta mala leche que tiró el tarro al suelo, justo cuando iba a entrar en la chimenea sintió el cuerpo pequeño y delicado de la mayor de las chicas Thomas abrazándolo por la espalda

-No me has entendido – Sirius se relajó un poco al sentir como los brazos de ella lo estrechaban más fuerte pero sin detenerse dio otro paso pero se sorprendió de la fuerza de la chica

-¿No he entendido el qué Cloe¿Qué estarías más feliz en casa de los Zabini disfrutando la noche de bodas?

-En ningún momento he dicho eso, yo… dije que en ese entonces no estaba enamorada nunca, en ningún momento, he dicho que ahora no lo esté.

-Pero te culpas

-Pues claro, Natalie es mi hermana, pero pienso en que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sido obligada a casarme… si tu… si yo… si nosotros hubiéramos existido alguna vez

-Sabes… - Cloe dejó de hacer menos fuerza al sentir la voz de Sirius con un tono divertido – Eso que has dicho es mentira

-¿Qué? – Cloe estaba tan sorprendida que deshizo el abrazo, Sirius se giró hacia ella

-Cuando todo eso paso… yo ya te quería – Cloe se sonrojó ante la intensa mirada del chico – Y si, no intentes esconderlo, tu también me amabas

-¡Eres un creído!

-Pero si te encanta – estiró un brazo para rozar la cintura de ella bajo ese vestido negro que estaba por arrancarle la poca cordura que le queda. Cloe gimió al contacto tan simple y a la vez tan sensual de la palma de Sirius

-No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, de haber hecho nada de lo que hemos hecho solo… Natalie es mi gemela y me siento en deuda con ella

-Yo dejaría eso – con un fuerte impulso Cloe ya estaba pegada al cuerpo de Sirius – Y hablaría sobre lo que has dicho antes – ella lo miró extrañada - ¿Está casa es mía?

-Yo lo siento así – sonrió ella mientras lentamente recorría los músculos del bien formado pecho de Sirius – Además… todo lo mío es tuyo

-¿Todo? – preguntó Sirius que ya estaba recorriendo el cuello de su novia

-Todo – susurró de forma bastante sensual que hizo que Sirius perdiera el poco control que le quedaba

* * *

Natalie miró al cielo. Luna llena. ¿Era tan cruel el destino para hacer coincidir el día de su boda con la luna llena? 

Albert la había dejado sola, después del pequeño incidente sentía que durante una temporada su relación con el heredero Zabini cambiaría.

Remus.

Solo él pasaba por la mente de la rubia. Remus y más Remus y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder estar con él, junto a él en esos momentos.

¿Deseaba? Por un momento haría lo que ella quería. Se había casado porqué su tutor, Abraxas Malfoy, había querido. Sabia que debería tener un heredero Zabini porqué Albert quería. Había dejado a Cloe y a Jane un camino sin el rencor ni las estupideces de los sangres limpias porqué Joshua se lo había pedido.

Bien, ya era hora de hacer lo que ella quería.

-Bibby – llamó al aire, a su lado apareció una elfa, la elfa doméstica que, generación en generación había servido a la familia Thomas – Tengo que pedirte un favor

-Lo que usted diga señora

* * *

Cuando Cloe abrió los ojos no era porqué quisiera, ya que en ese momento se sentía muy bien, sino porqué una lechuza estaba haciendo de las suyas con sus plumas. 

-Maldita lechuza – se movió un poco y sintió como Sirius la abrazaba más fuerte – Cariño… - susurró mientras una sonrisa tierna se estampaba en su cara, sabía que miles de chicas pagarían por ver a Sirius Black así. – Sirius…

-Mm.…

-Déjame coger la lechuza

-¿De quién es?

-Parece de Zabini – al oír el nombre el chico, recordando la discusión de ayer, abrió los ojos y miró a la lechuza con odio

-Déjame – él alargó la mano pero ella se lo impidió.

-No seas celoso

-¡No soy celoso! – Cloe le dedicó una mirada "me calló para no ofenderte" para después recoger la carta

-No es de Zabini – pero Sirius ya no estaba interesado en la carta sino en la perfecta espalda de su acompañante, que, por cierto, iba desnuda – Sirius… - susurró ella al sentir los labios del chico en su hombro dirección columna vertebral

-Lee, no te lo prohíbo – Cloe dejó ir una carcajada, cuando quería picarla lo conseguía

-Es de Natalie

-Aja – Cloe estaba segura que su novio no había oído nada

-Ha ido a…

-¿A dónde?

-¿El colegio al que asiste Remus no está en Escocia? – preguntó curiosa la morena

* * *

Natalie llegó por la mañana, cuando el sol aún no había salido pero en la puerta alguien ya la esperaba. 

Debía tener unos 50 años.

-¿Marguerite Watson?

-Yo misma. ¿Natalie Thomas? – la rubia asintió.

-Muchos gusto señora Watson – y sin más admiró el castillo

-No es la mitad de bonito que Hogwarts. Albus me lo repite constantemente

-Pero es acogedor – sonrió Natalie mientras la directora del lugar le indicaba hacia donde ir

-Debe estar dormido, tubo muy mala noche

-Lamento haber venido tan…de repente

-Albus me dijo que algún día una rubia muy mona llegaría, aquí estás – caminaron por un par de pasillos solitarios, envueltos por el silencio, hasta llegar lo que parecían las mazmorras – Es un botiquín, creo que lo necesitarás. – dijo alargando una pequeña caja roja

-Gracias

-Albus me dijo que os concediera dos días, así que durante dos días nadie te molestará – y le guiñó un ojo juguetón y abría la puerta de madera y hierro de lo que parecía una mazmorra – Cuídalo, es muy buen chico

-Lo sé.

Después de que Marguerite la dejará sola se tomó su tiempo. Tenía miedo de iluminar la oscuridad, de ver algo que, quizá, había provocado ella.

Remus estaba tumbado en el suelo, con una expresión de dolor y cansancio. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas

-Remus… - la joven señora Zabini se acercó al hombre que yacía en el suelo – Remus…

Los ojos dorados de Remus se abrieron poco a poco.

-¿Estoy soñando? – Natalie puso una cara de confusión – No puedes estar aquí.

Remus creía que lo que estaba viendo era realmente una visión. Natalie. Su Natalie estaba con él después de una de las peores noches de luna llena que había vivido. Estaba guapísima, con su cabello largo y ondulado cayéndole graciosamente, escapándose de su recogido mal hecho y con prisas y sus ojos miel. Esos ojos miel que conocía tan bien lo miraban con preocupación y alegría.

-Eres preciosa – vio su rostro enrojecer y eso le hizo sonreír. Si su Natalie estaba bien él estaba bien

Natalie le besó la frente mientras se disponía a curarle todas las heridas.

* * *

Cuando Remus abrió los ojos lo primero que notó fue un cuerpo acurrucado al suyo y lo más importante, lo conocía. 

Conocía esas curvas. Esos cabellos. Ese aroma.

-¿Natalie?

-¡Remus! – la chica tardó dos segundos en despertarse y mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Estás bien?

-Si

-¿Seguro? Ayer me pareció que no tenías nada roto pero… a lo mejor se me pasó. Las heridas ya están curadas y…

-¿Qué haces aquí Natalie?

-Yo… Ayer…

-Te casaste – ella asintió con pesar

-Te echaba de menos – esa frase tan simple hizo que el cuerpo de Remus se estremeciera

-Ahora…ya no eres una mujer libre, quizá tu esposo te esté buscando

-Soy una mujer libre para amar a quien quiera – susurró ella mientras lágrimas se escapaban de su rostro

-Lo sé. – Natalie no contestó sino que se tiró a los brazos de Remus. Llorando. Como una niña pequeña – Nat…

-Te amo Remus – Remus levantó elegantemente la barbilla de Natalie y la acercó a sus labios

-Quiéreme Natalie, como no has querido a Zabini – sus labios se unieron mientras sus sentimientos, ocultos debajo de la fachada de todo está bien, volvían a salir

* * *

-¿Cómo está Lupin? – Natalie miró extrañada a Albert Zabini que la esperaba en la sala de estar 

-¿Remus¿Por qué me preguntas por Remus? – aunque sabía que era estúpida la pregunta. No podía ir a ver como se encontraba Lily y Cloe durante dos días y volver con esa sonrisa de felicidad

-Puedes decirme que estuviste con tu hermana. Incluso Cloe puede decírmelo. Pero yo sé que fuiste con Lupin – Natalie, aún sabiendo que estaba mal recordó la noche pasada, como se había vuelto a sentir querida otra vez en los brazos de Remus

-Si – Natalie enfrontó los ojos verdes de Zabini – Fui con Remus. Me necesitaba y yo a él. Te lo dije ayer Albert. No podré amarte porqué amó a Remus. Sé…sé que es cruel…sé que eres mi esposo pero…

-Lo amas – Natalie bajó la vista – Como yo te amó a ti y no podemos hacer nada al respecto – Albert salió de la sala, estaba furioso y sabía que Natalie también. Pero no con él, ni con Remus sino con ella misma por imaginarse un mundo en el que su relación con Remus Lupin tuviera futuro.

**

* * *

**

Ya está¿Qué tal quedó?

**En realidad todo era un mismo capi, hasta la escena en que Sirius tiene que sugetar a Cloe para que no interrumpa la boda iba con el capi pasado pero decidí cambiar la organización.**

**Tal y como decía en el capítulo pasado solo Natalie iba a aparecer hoy, nunca Remus, pero de repente me di cuenta que Natalie siempre había sido sumisa y...¿no nos acordamos de lo sensual y toca pleitos que puede llegar a ser la más racional de las Thomas? Yo lo recordé y decidí que no iba a dejar que Natalie quedará como una persona sumisa así que decidí que se revelotaria el mismo día de su boda.**

**La escena de Sirius y Cloe. ¡Tenía ganas de poner algo absolutamente de esta pareja! Me encanta, sincermante.**

**Lo sé, a parte de las gemelas Thomas nadie más ha salido en este capi pero...¿a qué todos las echábamos de menos? Yo al menos sí.**

**Albert Zabini, como habéis podido comprobar, no es tan mala persona. No me gusta que lo veais como el malo de la peli, al fin y al cabo, el también fue obligado a casarse, con la pequeña diferéncia que él ya estaba enamorado de Natalie.**

**El nombre de la elfa es cutrísimo pero no sabía que poner y fue el primero que me vino a la cabeza. Si tenéis alguna idea, por favor, estoy dispuesta a cambiar el nombre.**

**Un avanzo para el próximo capi. Las cosas pasaran muy deprisa y veremos una pequeña sorpresa por parte de Cloe. La boda de Alice y Frank. Y...Natalie y Remus volveran a encontrarse, tal y como teníamos previsto.**

**Como siempre, mi requisito de los reviews. 11 reviews por capi. Aunque esta vez os hayáis superado no voy a aflojar. Ya lo sabéis.**

**Quiero llegar a los 84 reviews (11 reviews) y actualizó regularmente dentro de dos semanas o os esperáis mesy medio que sería...¡EL 11 DE MARZO! Se me hace lejano incluso a mí, si es que soy mala.**

**Aún así...quiero dar las gracias a:** andreita lupin, RosaEvans, Armelle Potter, carolina, leodyn, AstridPotter , mardaloves, Lady Sarah Rose Black, Serenity, Flor89, Rai-Potter, ade black, demalfoy, Nachita, xaica y Gerulita Evans

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y como siempre, independientemente de mis peticiones, si tenéis alguna suggerencia, duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación un review ¿vale?**

**Recordaros que si queréis visitar mi flog podéis ir a mi profile que hay mi página web, xD **

**Muchos besos y espero que estéis bien**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Wolas! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí. Me parece que me tocaba actualizar este fin de semana así que...**

**Debo deciros que ando escasa de inspiración y no tengo nada de ganas de ponerme a escribir historias, tenéis una suerte que tenga avanzados unos cuantos capis que no os la imagináis, xD**

**Bueno, os dejo, hablamos a bajo ¿vale?**

**

* * *

**

Después de la boda de Natalie todo pareció volver a una tranquila normalidad.

La boda de Frank Longbottom y Alice Dawson se hizo mucho más discreta que la de Natalie aunque se respiraba mucha más alegría.

* * *

Cloe soltó una carcajada cuando Alice se estrelló de morros contra el suelo. 

-No te rías que cuando nos ensucie el vestido de sangre ya veremos quien la saca – la regañó Lily mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Alice. La chica estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación y al final había terminado pisándose el vestido

-Ya está – sonrió Jane mientras limpiaba el vestido de la pisada

-Lo siento, siempre he sido muy patosa pero…ahora… - la lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en el rostro de Alice

-Cielo – Cloe estiró sus brazos para abrazarla – No te preocupes. Estamos contigo.

-Me gustaría que…mis padres…

-¡Alice! Te hemos prohibido hablar de eso – la riñó Jane

Y es que dos semanas antes la carta de fallecimiento de los padres de Alice se hizo presente en el piso de Cloe (ya que Alice vivía ahí hasta el día de su boda). Todo fue muy rápido y los señores Dawson fueron incinerados.

-¡Chicas! – Sirius y James entraron en la habitación - ¡Alice Nicole Dawson! – la riñó James mientras tomaba el puesto de Cloe en el abrazo de Alice

-¿Cómo vas a casarte con esa cara? – Sirius dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

-Ya. ¿Y ahora me venís a decir el discurso que le habéis dado a Frank? – las otras tres chicas rieron y es que llevaban pintado en la cara que habían amenazado de muerte a Frank Longbottom como no la cuidará bien y es que, para un chico, la hermana pequeña era, es y será la hermana pequeña.

-Nada – negaron los dos chicas ganándose más risas

-Vamos – Lily apareció dispuesta a salvar a su novio una vez más – Seguro que Remus te está esperando para llevarte al altar.

Como Sirius se había pedido ser el padrino de la boda y el primogénito de James y Lily, Remus protestó y Alice prometió que sería su padrino y el que la acompañará al altar.

En la iglesia estaban pocas personas pero todos los seres queridos: Minerva MacGonagall, Dumbledore, la familia de Frank, también asistieron Julia Angels, Nick Turner y Arabella Figg.

* * *

Después de esa boda y a la espera de la de los futuros señores Potter. Sirius, James, Lily, Alice y Frank entraron en la escuela de aurors. 

Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando Cloe les dijo que no asistiría a la academia, aunque si formaría parte de la Orden del Fénix no quería convertirse en auror. La sorpresa les vino cuando un día la chica Thomas los invitó a su casa y ella, con toda la emoción del mundo les enseñó el "garaje" y… ¡sorpresa! Con parte de la herencia que Natalie le había dado había hecho una tienda de ropa a la última moda y que al parecer tenía mucha audiencia.

Sirius se quejó porqué ahora ya no tenía sitio para poner su moto, el joven Black se la compró con el dinero heredado de su tío, era una moto totalmente nueva, elegante y grande, citando palabras textuales de Cloe "¿Pero dónde vas con ese monstruo?" y tanto ella como James se negaban a subir a ese trasto aunque Lily estaba encantada y siempre le pedía a Sirius que la llevara provocando, poco a poco, celos de parte de James y Cloe y al final, Sirius se sintió feliz de poder marchar un par de días a la montaña con su chica.

Frank y Alice Longbottom se habían ido por un mes de viaje de novios prometiendo estar ahí para la boda de Lily y así que la chica pudiera hacer de dama de honor.

La recién pareja de casados que hacían los Longbottom se habían comprado un pequeña casita a las afueras de la ciudad de Londres, en el mismo barrio donde anteriormente habían vivido los padres de James (Anthony y Evelyn Potter), los padres de Alice y los de Sirius, ahora ese barrio solo era uno más de los muchos barrios magos.

Sirius, aunque todavía seguía hiendo a su piso, se podía decir que se había mudado formalmente en el piso de Cloe con la excusa que era para dejar espacio a James y Lily, aunque claro, la morena no se quejaba en absoluto.

Mientras, James estaba histérico porqué su novia había hecho muuuuuy buenas amistades con todos los chicos de la academia de aurores. A esos chicos les impresionaba que una chica tan joven, inteligente, guapa y con aspecto virginal como Lily estuviera en tercer curso de auror, ella solo sonriera y decía que solo era la mitad de buena que James, su novio, a lo que sus compañeros intentaban maldecir a James a toda costa.

Aunque lo peor fue cuando Cloe pasó un día para conocer la escuela, es día… los chicos casi se caen de espaldas y Sirius tubo que llevarse a Cloe a arrastras en su moto y James tubo que aclarar que él y Lily se casarían en menos de dos semanas a lo que mucho respondieron "No somos celosos, sabemos compartir"

Lily, junto a Cloe, se encargaba de organizar su boda, habrían pocos invitados, más bien por su seguridad que no porqué no quisiesen invitar a gente y cuando al chico le dijeron la palabra "seguridad" en la misma frase que "Lily" hizo caso de lo que el profesor Dumbledore o quien fuera que le dijera.

Cloe se encargó de diseñar el vestido de novia de su amiga, haciendo así uno de original y precioso, según lo que decían ellas dejando a sus novios con las ganas de saber más.

Lily se dio cuenta que de vez en cuando James desaparecía junto a Sirius y nunca se le decía donde iba lo que provocó algún que otro enfado con la pelirroja que James sabía arreglar muy bien.

También supieron noticias de Peter Pettigrew, al cual habían tenido muy abandonado, él dijo que tampoco importaba porqué entre el trabajo que tenía en el ministerio (gracias a su padre) y su novia Deborah (a espaldas de los padres de la chica) pues que casi no tenía tiempo, aunque también excluyó de mencionar las actividades extra-oficiales.

Jane de vez en cuando escribía, preguntando que tal iba todo y como estaba la boda.

* * *

-Lily, respira – dijo Cloe tranquila sentada en una silla de la habitación que ocupaban ella y Sirius 

-No puedo – dijo la pelirroja

-Por favor Lily – se quejó Alice, que contaba de muy buen humor después de su extraordinaria luna de miel

-Es que…

-Lily, somos 22 de noviembre a las 12 de la mañana… ¡relájate! Ya podrás estresarte a las 3 cuando estés delante del altar – dijo Jane mientras retocaba el peinado a la pelirroja

-¿Las 12! – exclamó Lily

-Muy bien Jane, veo que la relajaste – dijo con sorna Sirius que acaba de entrar por la puerta

-¿James está mejor? – preguntó Cloe

-A James lo está matando la pajarilla

-¡Le dije que se pusiera corbata! – gritaron Cloe y Lily a la vez

-Vale – Sirius había pegado un salto hacia atrás por la reacción asesina de las dos chicas – Voy a decírselo, Lily, nada de saltar por la ventana, nada de beber y… - se acercó al bolso de Cloe y sacó un paquete – nada de fumar

-¿Cómo sabías que eso estaba ahí? – preguntó Lily enfadada al saber que no tendría la suerte de probar un cigarrillo por primera vez en su vida

-Bueno… Cloe es muy evidente cuando miente

-Disimulo muy bien – dijo la chica

-Para mi no – Sirius besó los labios de la morena y se despidió del resto. Justo medio segundo después de que Sirius cerrara la puerta se volvió a abrir y todas se giraron para ver el nuevo participante en la conversación. Ahí en medio se encontraba Natalie Thomas, más bien, Natalie Zabini

-¡Nat! – Lily se levantó y la abrazó seguida por Alice

-Cariños, estáis preciosas – sonrió Natalie abrazándolas a las dos

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Lily

-No quería perderme tu boda. Lo siento Alice – dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la chica – Quería venir pero… Albert… vaya, que me lo impidió – cortó la chica – Pero quería venir para veros, a todas, las cuatro

-Bueno, pues vamos a tirarnos una foto – sonrió Jane poniéndose de pie – Venga… - dijo con morritos, todas asintieron, estaban felices, el grupo otra vez reunido - ¡Decid Sirius! – sonrió Jane cuando ya estaba en su puesto y la cámara preparada

-¡Oye! – gritó Cloe pero todas se echaron a reír

-Nada… solo deciros que… sois las personas más importantes de mi vida – dijo Natalie mientras estaba abrazada a Alice

-Y Remus – añadió Jane

-Está aquí ¿quieres verlo? – se ofreció Lily

-No – Natalie negó con la cabeza – Es mejor no… remover los sentimientos tengo que… tengo que aprender a querer a Albert

-Quizá sea la última vez que estamos las cuatro juntas – dijo Cloe

-¡No pienses así! – se quejó Alice – Seguro que tendremos alguna oportunidad de encontrarnos otra vez, si no es ahora será cuando nuestros hijos vayan a Hogwarts

-Bueno, seguro que tú y Frank ya os habéis puesto en marcha ¿verdad? – Alice se sonrojó notoriamente

-Tu también y no estás casada

-No hay riesgo de que me quede en estado, porqué sino castro a Sirius

-Oye… pues un hijo vuestro tendría que ser verdaderamente encantador – dijo Lily

-Imagínate, siendo niño, un rompecorazones, siendo niña una rompecorazones – bromeó Natalie

-Pero si fuera niña Sirius no la dejaría ir sola a ninguna parte y te aseguro que James le ayudaría – acotó Cloe y en ese momento se sonrojó al imaginar una vida feliz junto a Sirius

-Bueno… veo que estáis muy felices – dijo Jane

-¿Y tú con JS? – preguntó Natalie picarona

-¿JS? – preguntaron Cloe y Alice

-¡OH! James me comentó algo de quien te envió el aviso la noche del ataque – sonrió Lily – Pero no me dijo quien era… que pena…

-Vamos… dínoslo – rogó Cloe

-No, no – Jane negó con la cabeza haciendo que las otras rieran

-Tengo que irme. Espero que si tenéis algún problema me avisáis ¿si? – preguntó Natalie poniéndose de pie

-Tu igual

-Mis problemas no tienen solución joven Dawson – dijo guiñándole el ojo sabiendo perfectamente que ahora ya no era Alice Dawson – Saludáis a los chicos de mi parte, a Sirius, James, Peter (que también debe estar por aquí) y a… Remus – el último nombre lo dijo con tristeza y dolor

-Lo haremos aunque Remus ha estado muy triste desde que te fuiste, nunca ha sonreído como antes – dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Natalie para despedirse

-Yo tampoco Alice… Bueno, tengo que ir fuera del recinto porqué aquí no se puede aparecer – se quejó la rubia

-James dijo que todo era por mi seguridad – dijo Lily

-Están obsesionados – se quejó Cloe

-Pero hacen bien, nunca sabes cuando pueden atacarte

-Me recuerdas a ese hombre tan raro… Moody me parece que se llama – dijo Alice - ¡Alerta permanente!

-Si – sonrieron Cloe y Lily y todas se pusieron a reír otra vez. Finalmente Natalie tuvo que irse… al cerrar la puerta todas se entristecieron. Natalie cerró la puerta con fuerza y respiró hondo

-Adiós – susurró mirando con tristeza la puerta recién cerrada mientras aún oía como Jane intentaba calmar a Lily

-¿De mi no te despides? – dijo una voz masculina que Natalie reconoció muy bien, ella cerró los ojos con dolor

* * *

James, al ver que Sirius tardaba demasiado, pidió a Remus que fuera a ver si su novia estaba bien, si aun no se había escapado, si estaba lo suficientemente sobria y que Cloe no le había llevado de contrabando un paquete de cigarrillos, un invento muggle que "mataba" a los pulmones y que había sido prohibido en el mundo mago. 

Se acercaba a la puerta y entonces vio a Sirius salir, el chico le dedicó una mirada "son todas tuyas" que tradució como "Lily está histérica, Alice partiéndose el culo y Cloe intentando calmar a Lily recordando como pasaría la luna de miel"

Se acercó a la puerta y antes de llamar…

_-¡Nat!_ – el corazón del chico dio un vuelco… ¿Natalie estaba ahí?

_-Cariños, estáis preciosas_ – la voz alegre y feliz de Natalie resonó en su cabeza

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ – preguntó Lily

_-No quería perderme tu boda. Lo siento Alice. Quería venir pero… Albert… vaya, que me lo impidió _– ¡Albert! Odiaba a ese chico, a toda su familia y también a la familia Malfoy por obligar a Natalie a cometer una estupidez tan grande _– Pero quería venir para veros, a todas, las cuatro_

Oyó como Jane decía hacer una foto y como ellas asentían, una pequeña broma y… risas… la risa de Natalie que hacía tanto tiempo que no oía, a finales de curso la chica no había reído tan limpiamente como entonces

_-Nada… solo deciros que… sois las personas más importantes de mi vida – _dijo Natalie de repente

_-Y Remus_ – añadió la voz de la pequeña Thomas

_-Está aquí ¿quieres verlo?_ – se ofreció Lily, a Remus el corazón empezó a latirle con mucha más fuerza

_-No. Es mejor no… remover los sentimientos tengo que… tengo que aprender a querer a Albert_ – Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sentó en el último escalón de la escalera por donde había bajado

-Adiós – susurró mirando con tristeza la puerta recién cerrada mientras aún oía como Jane intentaba calmar a Lily. Remus miró la imagen de espaldas de la rubia. Su pelo largo, al parecer no había dejado crecérselo más, ondulado, suelto, su cuerpo perfectamente estructurado iba con una túnica elegante de color rojo oscuro. Remus decidió que era ahora o nunca. Se levantó y buscando fuerzas de la flaqueza susurró.

-¿De mi no te despides? – vio como Natalie suspiraba con fuerza

-No quería verte – susurró.

-Lo oí.

-¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas señor Lupin? – dijo Natalie con burla

-Bueno… digamos que cuando la persona que amas habla de ti siempre tienes el oído listo – Natalie sonrió y se alejó lentamente de la puerta

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien

-¿Y la escuela en Escocia?

-Bien

-¿Muchas chicas?

-Si

-¿Cómo van tus lunas llenas? – Natalie lo encaró cansada de tanto monosílabos

-Horribles sin ti

-Yo me acuerdo de ti cada semana de luna llena, cada día que no hay luna llena y… - Remus se acercó a ella y la abrazó haciendo que ella llorara – Pensaba que lo había superado Remus… ¡te juro que me lo pensaba! Pero… el día de nuestra boda… por la noche…

-No hace falta…

-¡Pero quiero Remus¡Quiero contarte porqué decidí ir a buscarte esa noche! – Natalie cerró los ojos y contó la historia con un susurró que el viento se llevó suavemente

------------------- Flash Back -------------------

-Esta en nuestra habitación – dijo Albert Zabini a su "mujer"

-Preciosa Albert – dijo sin emoción Natalie

-Nat… quiero que… olvides a ese Lupin – Natalie lo encaró.

-¿Me quieres Albert? – el chico la miró y acarició tiernamente su mejilla

-Sabes que eres lo más importante para mi

-Yo… yo también te quiero Albert pero… - Natalie cerró los ojos con fuerza – nunca podré amarte

-Lo sé y lo he aceptado

-Albert no quiero herirte eres… - el chico levantó lentamente la barbilla de la chica acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza – No lo hagas – dijo en un susurro – Por favor… - era una suplica – No lo hagas Albert – de sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas, sintió como el chico las besaba y después besaba su frente

-Te esperaré Nat, hasta que aprendas a quererme – volvió a besarla en la frente – Que duermas bien – y sin más abandonó la habitación y la chica cayó de rodillas llorando en silencio

------------------- Flash Back -------------------

-Algún día tendré que entregarme a Albert, Remus

-¿Quieres hacerme sufrir?

-Si… ¡por no poder estar junto a ti¡Por no haber podido evitarlo¡Porqué tu no estás comprometido joder! – se separó violentamente del chico – Remus… no… no quiero volver a verte… - lágrimas furtivas decían lo contrario

-Lo entiendo

-¡No lo entiendes¡Te quiero Remus y quiero odiarte!

-Pues ódiame porqué yo quiero hacer lo mismo, sacar este dolor que tengo en el pecho y sin embargo… - calló ahí porqué Natalie lo había besado apasionadamente, como nunca lo había hecho, casi con brutalidad por ser ella.

-Hasta nunca jamás Remus John Lupin – y corrió hacia la salida sin dedicarle una mirada furtiva a su chico, su amante… el hombre al que amaba

* * *

La boda pasó sin ningún altercado. Aunque Lily había invitado a su hermana, Petunia devolvió la invitación y dentro de ella había una foto de ella y su marido el día de su boda. Lily entendió que a partir de entonces solo se comunicarían con pequeñas fotografías demostrando el paso de los años. 

En el momento crucial Sirius no pudo evitar saltar y gritar "Ella es demasiado guapa para él", toda la iglesia rió e incluso el sacerdote asintió para colaborar la broma, cosa que hizo que James se enfureciera. Pero en ese momento se levantó Cloe y le dijo a Sirius "yo también encuentro que Potter tiene muy buen culo y que eso es desaprovecharlo pero… ¿alguna vez dije algo?"

El sacerdote vio que, al no tener motivos "convincentes" los declaraba marido y mujer y les hizo decir un hechizo que los convertía en el señor y la señora Potter

**

* * *

Ya está. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Estubo ¿bien¿mal¿regular?**

**A ver, vamos por partes y rápidamente porqué no tengo mucho tiempo.**

**El otro día me preguntaron en muchos reviews. ¿Y por qué Natalie sigue con Zabini? Y yo...jajajajja. Voy a responderlo de manera individual a los que pueda (vaya, los que esten registrados porqué a los otro no tengo manera TT.TT)**

**Natalie y Remus. ¡Hemos tenido su última escena en muchos, muchos capis! Os aviso. Principalmente de Natalie, la rubia no saldrá en un temporada y vuelvo a decir, cuando aparezca nos morderemos todas y cada una de las uñas. Ya veréis. Cuando vuelva a salir ya os avisaré un capi antes.**

**La cinco juntas (Natalie, Cloe, Lily, Alice y Jane) será muy dificil que vuelvan a coincidir por no decir totalmente imposible pero ya lo iremos viendo (Si, a mi también me hace mucha penita. ¡Buaaa!)**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, supongo que no hace falta que os diga lo de los 11 reviews porqué os estáis superando por mucho, jijiji. ¡Gracias!**

**Muchas gracias a:** adreita lupin, Chika-Black, RosaEvans, dark-wisard, carolina, .-Janitha-., ade black, Magali, Rosita, ldimasgon, Gerulita Evans, Lady Sarah Rose Black, MaryGin, Nachita, leodyn, Armelle Potter, demalfoy, xaica y Serenity

**No tengo mucho tiempo así que rápidamente me despido. Como siempre. Espero que os haya gustado el capi y como siempre, independientemente de mis peticiones, si tenéis alguna suggerencia, duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación un review ¿vale?**

**Recordaros que si queréis visitar mi flog podéis ir a mi profile que hay mi página web, xD **

**Muchos besos y espero que estéis bien**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**

**P.D.- He subido este capi deprisa y subiendo, no he podido repasarlo ni nada, así que si hay fallos o alguna cosa, no me lo tengáis en cuenta, por fi**

**Muaks**


	9. Chapter IX

**Wolas! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, la verdad es que...¡me había olvidado que me tocaba actualizar! Y hoy estuve arreglando las últimas escenas inacabadas, xD**

**¡Que estrés! Pero por suerte, no lo he olvidado y aquí lo tenéis.**

**No me enrolló mucho y os dejó leyendo este capi tranquilamente.**

**

* * *

**

Cuando por fin de año James cogió a Lily en volandas y la llevó a rastras quien sabe donde Lily no esperaba encontrarse con la casa más bonita del mundo. De dos pisos, sencilla pero acogedora. James le dijo que muy poca gente sabía donde estaba y que lo mejor sería dejarlo así.

Lily asintió y entro en la casa, nunca se atrevió a preguntar de donde había salido el dinero, sabía perfectamente que James provenía de una familia muy bien adinerada.

James lo agradeció, sabía que si había de mentirle acabaría cediendo y que ella se ofrecería para pagar parte de los gastos.

* * *

Fin de curso llegó tan rápidamente que ha muchos les cogió de improvisto. Antes de que se dieran cuenta James, Lily, Alice, Frank y Sirius tenían el certificado de auror bajo su brazo y tenían ofertas de trabajo para trabajar en el ministerio.

Cloe celebró una gran fiesta en su casa donde también asistieron Remus y Jane para celebrar que habían pasado el año satisfactoriamente.

Recibieron carta de Natalie. Celebrando todos sus logros y ellas la contestaron rápidamente y mandando la foto de ellas cinco durante la boda de Lily. Nunca dijeron nada de eso a Remus.

La entrada al año 1979 fue muy dura, los mortífagos y Voldemort, día tras día, tenían mucha más fuerza y lo raro era que en menos de dos semanas no hubiera ninguna desaparición o ninguna muerte.

Los chicos se habían encargado de que Alice y Lily no pudieran acceder a ninguna acción contra los mortífagos hasta que un día ellas los encontraron hablando in fraganti con el jefe de los aurores y pusieron el grito en el cielo y más al saber que sus chicos estaban en todas las listas de "futuras muertes" pero eso no fue nada comparado de los que sucedió cuando Cloe se enteró que la cabeza de su novio tenía precio.

Cloe releyó lentamente la lista que Natalie le había mandado. Sabía que no lo hacia para preocuparla sino porqué Sirius, no queriendo preocuparla, le había escondido eso durante hacia ya demasiado tiempo. ¡Y no era para menos! En los diez primero puestos estaban cinco de las personas más importantes para ella. Lily, Alice, James, Sirius y Frank.

Bien, se iba a enterar de lo que valía un peine. Se dirigió hacia su tienda (la cual iba cada vez mejor) y dijo cerrado por asuntos personales. Seguro que Jason, el chico de los cafés, estaría triste por no verla esa mañana. Después cogió ropa provocativa pero seria a la vez, algo con la que la dejaran entrar al Ministerio pero que causará gran impresión.

Una camiseta de manga tres cuartos blanca (bastante arrapada) con las letras "Kiss me now baby" de color negro y unos pantalones piratas con unos zapatos de tacón monísimos (regalo de Lily por su último cumpleaños)

Cogió la moto de Sirius, que esa mañana estaba aparcada en la calle de atrás de su piso y se dirigió hacia el Ministerio. La verdad es que una vez subió por primera vez en la moto le encantaba y ya tenía carné de conducir (cosa que ponía nervioso a Sirius porqué ahora tenían que pelearse por quién conducía)

Nada más entrar en el Ministerio ya sintió sus miradas en ella, como sus días en Hogwarts, y vio de reojo como muchos chicos se paraban para verla pasar.

-¡Cloe! – la voz de Lily hizo que se girará para verla

-Lily – sonrió ella y vio como a varios chicos se les estaban ocurriendo pensamientos no muy puros en que se incluían ellas dos

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No te sientes nerviosa con tanta testosterona suelta? – Lily ladeó la cabeza

-Tengo unos guardaespaldas perfectos – sonrió refiriéndose a Sirius y James

-Me alegro – sonrió ella. ¿Sabía lo de la lista o no?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja

-Venía a ver a Sirius – Lily sonrió de manera picarona

-¿Y eso?

-Verás… - pero antes de que pudiera decir algo las cosas hablaron por si solas, porqué su lista cayó al suelo y Lily la recogió, leyendo el contenido

-¿Eso qué es?

-Una lista

-Aja. ¿De los más buscados?

-Si – respondió temblorosa

-¿Y por qué el nombre de James está el primero después de Dumbledore? – los ojos de la pelirroja estaban entre la rabia y las ganas de llorar

-Supongo que tu tampoco sabías nada

-¿Me la dejas un momento? – la mirada de la pelirroja indicaba que nada

-Claro, pero devuélvemela que tengo algo de decir con cierto personaje de la familia Black

-Cinco minutos – y sin más la pelirroja desapareció. Cloe se acercó al tablón de anuncios hasta que…

-¿Qué hay preciosa? – se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con un chico, debía tener un par de años más que ella, de pelo y ojos castaños que iba con una sonrisa como si fuera a ganar un premio

-¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó Cloe después de dar un vistazo al chico, si es que des de que conocía a Sirius ningún chico valía su admiración

-Claro – se apoyó en el tablón de anuncios con una pose de interesante tapando lo que estaba leyendo la morena

-¿En serio?

-Gilderoy Lockhart – las cejas de Cloe se alzaron con incredulidad ¿Era ese fanfarrón que tiraba los tejos a Lily día si y día también y qué llevaba loco a James por ser tan estúpido? – Y tu eres Cloe Thomas

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts

-¿De verdad?

-Saliste con mi amigo Kurt Turner

-¡OH! – no se acordaba de él pero si del mazizorro de Kurt Turner - ¿Cómo está Turner?

-Casado y con un hijo – respondió receloso – Pero yo estoy libre

-¡Cloe! – Cloe sonrió por dentro

-Black – respondió secamente sorprendiendo a Sirius – Estaba hablando con Gilderoy, me invitaba a cenar – Lockhart se puso en su pose más pavoreante al ver que la chica lo invitaba a cenar

-Pues hoy hemos quedado con Lily y James

-No me importa que venga Evans

-Potter – corrigió Sirius pero Cloe sonreía de forma misteriosa – Y mi novia tampoco puede Lockhart, así que no te hagas ilusiones – Sirius se encargó de remarcar los posesivos y se llevó a la morena de ahí.

-¡Cloe! – Lily se acercó a la pareja en ese momento – Gracias – alargó el pergamino hacia la chica

-¿Vas a ver a James?

-Si. Y tú… ¡nunca más vuelvas a desayunar en mi casa! – le gritó con furia la joven señora Potter para después marcharse

-¿Y a esa qué le ha picado?

-La poca sinceridad de los hombres da asco

Sirius, que no había oído el comentario la llevo hacia su despacho, bueno, despacho, despacho no era porqué solo contaba de una mesa llena de papeles y de objetos raros como los que tenía Dumbledore.

-Mejor no te sientes en la mesa porqué no sé lo que pude haber debajo – eso logró arrancar una sonrisa de la morena

-Tranquilo. No he venido de visita de cortesía

-No, has venido de visita provocativa – dijo indicando su camiseta

-¿Te gusta? Me la compré cuando hacia séptimo y… ¡aún me va! No he engordado – sonrió ella pero vio como Sirius la acercaba a su cuerpo

-¿Y la frase de bésame ahora, cariño?

-No va por ti – y sin más de dejó ir del abrazo del chico

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó molesto al recibir la tercera contestación ruda del día

-Nada. ¿Por qué iba a pasarme algo?

-No lo sé

-¿Es qué sabes algo que yo no sepa? – y fue entonces que Sirius vio por donde iba la cosa porqué no podía caber un tono inocente en la personalidad de Cloe Thomas

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Saber¿El qué? – Sirius se dejó caer en la única silla de la mini-habitación – Porqué es que… ¡Si lo hubiera sabido te habría matado en Hogwarts! – gritó la chica Thomas dejando fuertemente una de las listas en mesa de Sirius

Él la miró entre extrañado porqué estuviera tan enfadado y a la vez preocupado, como reacción solo pudo levantar una ceja pero los de sus alrededores estaban muy entretenidos, muchos, ex compañeros de Hogwarts que aún alucinaban de cómo habían terminado las cosas entre los dos grupos más conflictivos de Griffindor, reían la "gracia" de Cloe, otros solo repasaban a la chica ya que cada año que pasaba, en vez de entorpecer a su figura la hacia mucho más esbelta.

Sirius solo besó a Cloe añadiendo:

-No lo hago solo por mi – susurró mientras la atraía a su pecho mientras ella intentaba reunir las fuerzas para separarse – Está claro, que no has visto tu nombre en el número 13 – Cloe dejó de hacer fuerza

-Podrías habérmelo dicho – dijo cuando comprobó que era cierto lo de su nombre, y el de Jane aparecía dos números por debajo - ¡Al menos saber porqué cuando reciba una nota de defunción sepa la causa!

-Pequeña… - cogió su cara entre sus manos - ¿Tan pronto quieres verme muerto?

-¡Serás idiota! – le dio un golpe en el pecho y se fue enfurecida. Sirius sonrió mientras veía como daba largas a dos chicos que se le habían cruzado y fue a su rescate, al fin y al cabo, él era la persona más importante para la morena y ella…para él…no tenía sentido explicarlo con palabras.

* * *

Mientras que Cloe dio su opinión esa misma mañana Lily espero hacerlo en…privado. 

-Lily – la llamó James después de darse una ducha

-¿Si? – la pelirroja salio con una bolsa

-Hoy tenemos que ir a cenar con Sirius y Cloe ¿qué haces sin arreglar?

-No voy

-¿Cómo qué no más?

-Pues eso. Cloe y Sirius han discutido, otra vez, y no quiero ver su reconciliación

-Nunca te ha importado

-No – los ojos verdes se clavaron en los castaños de James y éste sintió algo muy desagradable, algo que no sentía des de Hogwarts – Porqué nunca he estado enfadada contigo – Ahí estaba su mal presentimiento

-Lily…

-No, no te esfuerces, esta noche me voy a casa de Alice, que es la única que está enterada de lo que pasa

-¿A qué te refieres? – los ojos de Lily brillaron con furia mostrando su precioso verde

-¡A tus misiones suicidas¡A qué te están buscando para matarte y tu venga a ponerte en casa de mortífagos! Pues bien, si quieres eso adelante, pero conmigo no cuentes

-¡Lily! – la cogió de la mano intentando retenerla

-¡No! Me paso las noches esperándote como una estúpida ama de casa, me casé contigo porqué tu quisiste, no me dejas ir a las misiones y… ¡una vez te lo dije en Hogwarts James! Si voy a ser tu novia, amante o esposa… ¡no pienso ir por detrás de ti! O camino a tu lado o no camino – Lily le aguantó la mirada a James, la cual se la veía asustada e impresionada hasta que…él sonrió - ¡Y no te rías desgraciado¡Es muy serio lo que te estoy diciendo! – James ensanchó la sonrisa y con un gesto delicado abrazó a la pelirroja - ¡Suéltame¡Suéltame Potter!

-Últimamente sentía que nos llevábamos demasiado bien

-¿Pero qué dices? – dijo furiosa mientras se deshacía del abrazo pero solo consiguió trasladar los brazos de él a su cintura lo que le dejaba espacio para respirar

-Me encanta que me esperes cuando llegó del trabajo y que no vengas en las misiones, no podría trabajar estando pendiente de tu precioso trasero – la pelirroja se sonrojó – Pero…cuando llegaba y veía brillar tus ojos de furia…deseaba poder discutir contigo pero…

-¡Me lo callaba todo porqué tu no me dejabas hablar! – se quejó ella - ¡Y no estamos hablando de eso Potter!

-Lo sé, hablamos de las listas ¿verdad?

-Efectivamente – Lily asintió con la cabeza

-Sirius me lo dijo y estaba esperando tu ataque

-Ni que fuera una fiera – se sonrojó ella

-Quiero que camines a mi lado, siempre a mi lado – susurró en el oído de la pelirroja

-¿Y si yo no quiero volver a caminar a tu lado?

-Volveré a enamorarte, eres mi chica, solo mía y no pienso compartirte con nadie

-Entonces… - suavemente pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de James – Enamórame – susurró. James sonrió mientras empezaba a besar el suave cuello de la pelirroja – Pero nunca más pienso quedarme esperándote

-No, porqué no voy a ir a ninguna de esa misiones – y besó a la pelirroja mientras por arte de magia la camisa de la chica caía al suelo

* * *

Dos meses después que Jane empezara su último curso en Hogwarts Sirius tubo una explosión de ira y Lily y Cloe, que estaban en la cocina preparando algo, tuvieron que salir para ayudar a James a controlar a Sirius. 

-¿Pero qué pasa? – preguntó Cloe alarmada

-Que… nos acabamos de enterar que el nariz de mocos trabaja en Hogwarts como profesor de pociones

-¿Y qué pasa con eso James? – dijo Lily cansada, hacia unos días que no se encontraba muy bien

-¡Pues que Jane aún está ahí! – gritó Sirius que ya iba hacia la chimenea

-¡Sirius Black! – Cloe se puso en medio mientras lo amenazaba con una espátula – No vas a ir a Hogwarts y no vas a pegar a Snape

-¿Por qué no?

-Porqué Jane ya lo superó.

-Mientes

-¿Y qué? No es problema nuestro además ahora tiene a un tal JS ¿verdad James? – James solo pudo reír a carcajada limpia

-Bueno, a cenar que… - pero antes que Lily terminara la frase Alice apareció por la Red Flu

-¡Alice! – todos ya habían sacado sus varitas con intención de atacar

-Necesito… hablar con vosotras – fue lo único que dijo la señora Longbottom

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sirius

-¡Si! – contestó tan rápido que todos supieron que algo pasaba – Bueno… más o menos, supongo… quiero decir… vaya…

-Alice… - Lily la cogió del brazo y la guió a la habitación del piso de Sirius que alguna vez había sido de ella y de James

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Cloe cuando cerró la puerta

-Muchas cosas y a la vez solo una

-Como no te expliques… - respondió la morena

-Pasa que… es que… estoy embarazada – dijo rápidamente

-¿Cómo?

-Si, hace un par de días que no comía nada porqué tenía nauseas y… bueno… me mareaba cuando me levantaba y… - Lily la miró extrañada mientras sudaba bastante

-Bueno contando que somos a principios de diciembre nacerá en agosto

-¡Cloe es algo serio!

-No lo es Alice, vas a traer al mundo un bebé precioso y que, además, será tuyo y del hombre al que quieres – fue lo único que dijo Cloe

-Pero ahora es mal momento

-Los bebés siempre aportan felicidad incluso en los momentos de más oscuridad – Cloe se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama – Natalie también… espera un hijo

* * *

Eso no iba bien, no iba naaaaada bien. Observó la sala de su nueva casa, grande y sencilla pero con muebles lujosos. Se dejo caer en el sillón principal e inspiró fuerte. 

-¿Quieres algo para comer? – preguntó Sirius a su lado

-No… nada… no…

-Hace mucho que no comes nada… ¿segura qué estás bien?

-Si Sirius solo que…

-Necesitas a tu hombre ¿seguro que yo no te sirvo? – preguntó en tono picaron mezclado con burla

-¡Sirius!

-De acuerdo señora Potter – se levantó del sofá y la miró a los ojos – Pero pienso hacerte un plato buenísimo y quiero que te lo comas todo

-Pero…

-¡Todo!

-Está bien pero antes… necesito hablar con James

-Si, hace un par de días que lo tienes en abstinencia

-¡Sirius! – le recriminó pero pensó pensárselo un poco y preguntó - ¿James te cuenta eso?

-¿Lo tienes en abstinencia sexual? Porqué si Cloe me hace eso… pues…

-¡Ya estoy en casa! – la voz de James resonó en todo el salón

-Ahí lo tienes – iba a salir cuando se encontró con el chico, le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le dijo – Creo que ahora tendrás la respuesta a tu abstinencia y me parece que va a cortar James... lo siento Corna...

-¡Sirius! – gritó la pareja y el hizo un gesto con las manos diciendo "vale, vale, veo que sobro"

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó James cuando Sirius ya se había ido

-Por… por supuesto

-¿Segura?

-James… ¿te acuerdas de la semana pasada?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Cuando… nos enfadamos y…nos reconciliamos… - Lily había enrojecido por momentos

-Si, claro que me acuerdo – James se acercó lenta y sensualmente a la chica y la cogió por la cintura

-Y… también que… la pasión nos cogió tan de improviso que…

-… terminamos haciéndolo apoyados en la puerta. Si me acuerdo Lily, si es eso lo que te preocupa, estuviste genial – en ese momento James ya besaba el cuello de la chica

-No… no era eso lo que me preocupa pero… - dejó escapar un débil gemido lo que provocó que James se entusiasmara más y una de sus manos se dirigiera a su muslo – No era eso James

-¿No? – dijo entre besos

-No… James… no utilizamos protección ¿verdad?

-Bueno… - se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos sonriendo pícaramente – Estábamos muy entusiasmados

-Se que dijiste que ahora no era el momento y… que… aunque querías no pensabas que fuese lo indicado pero… es que… ¡James! – le regañó cuando sintió como el chico mordisqueaba su oreja

-¿Si? – preguntó en tono angelical

-Estoy embarazada – el chico la miró a los ojos

-¿Bromeas?

-Esta mañana Alice me ha acompañado a hacer las pruebas, al ser la única embarazada del grupo pues…

-¿Alice también?

-Si

-¿Un bebe?

-Aja

-¿Frank la dejó embarazada!

-¡James por favor! – el chico la besó apasionadamente

-Bueno… chicos… atención eso se hace en la habitación – dijo Sirius que había entrado en la sala – Aunque claro… sabiendo vuestra experiencia sexual con las puertas… - Lily enrojeció y James amplió su sonrisa

-Canuto… Lily acaba de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo – Lily suspiró con alegría

-¿Te acaba de pedir de hacerlo en la mesa de billar qué te regaló Cloe?

-Voy a ser padre – James la cogió de la cintura y la volvió a besar

-Pensaba que estabas enojado – dijo ella cuando su marido la había soltado

-¿Yo¿Enojado?

-Como… hace solo un par de días me dijiste que… un bebé ahora corría peligro y que… con nuestras participaciones en la orden además de… las estúpidas listas de los mortífagos… pues…

-¡Eres tonta Lily! – dijo James mientras la abrazaba con fuerza - ¿Cómo no voy a querer a este chiquitín? – dijo acariciando el vientre provocando que un par de lágrimas salieran de los ojos de la chica. Sirius disimuladamente se fue de la sala para dejar intimidad

-James… - El chico secó con suavidad las lágrimas y le regaló una sonrisa

-Va a ser el niño más feliz del mundo, con una madre hermosa y un padre guapetón

-Claro – sonrió Lily mientras James la volvía a abrazar - ¿Y si es niña?

-Sirius y yo nos encargaremos que ningún desgraciado se acerqué a ella ¿te parece? – Lily rezó a los cielos que fuese un niño porqué tener a su padre y a su padrino como guardaespaldas…

* * *

-¿Cómo vais a llamarle? – preguntó Jane que había ido a casa de su hermana donde estaban todos reunidos durante las vacaciones 

-Pues… tenemos pensado que… si es niño va a llamarse Harry James Potter – sonrió James mirando a Lily

-Y si es niña Evelyn Lilianne Potter – sonrió Lily

-¿Cómo tu madre? – preguntó Sirius a James

-Bueno… en realidad yo no quería pero el nombre de Evelyn siempre me gustó y Lily pues… - James sonrió agradecido al gesto que hizo Lily de querer ponerle el nombre de su madre a su hija

-Pues si que vais adelantados – se quejó Alice – Lily que aún te quedan siete meses de embarazo

-Es que James le hizo mucha ilusión

-¡Oye! – todos rieron y continuaron con sus conversaciones hasta que Sirius dijo

-¿Y Snape no ha tratado de ponerte la mano encima? – Jane, que en ese momento bebía de la copa, se atragantó escupiendo a los que tenía delante… a Sirius y a Cloe

-¿Qué pinta Snape? – preguntaron las hermanas a la vez

-Responde

-No, y si lo hubiera hecho es problema mío, sé defenderme – y miró a James significativamente y él solo sonrió diciendo que nadie sabía quién era el JS y lo agradeció aunque nunca le hubiera pedido que no dijera nada

* * *

¡Ya está! La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para comentar el capi pero espero que os haya gustado bastante, bueno, os haya gustado mucho. 

Creo que es momento que os hablé de esto, mirando y remirando me parece que ya tengo el final de fic, sipis, para deciros una cosa aproximada tendrá unos...16 capítulos (capi final incluído) Así que estamos ya en el equador. ¿Cosas interesantes que pasarán? Pues...veremos a Snape, volveremos a ver el encuentro número 3 de los Potter y los Longbottom, aparecerá Natalie (de manera espectacular, os aviso) y...la muerte de nuestros personajes, a los que les hemos cogido tanto cariño.

Sobre este capi...bueno, decir que Neville y Harry se llevan un año así que Alice y Lily tenían que quedar embarazadas en la misma época. Y Blaise es de la misma edad así que Natalie también debía estar embarazada (aunque nos duela más a nosotros que a ella misma)

Sobre las listas...un punto interesante que no debemos perder de vista (aunque no vuelvan a aparecer en este fic es muy interesante saber quienes están en ellas)

**Como siempre, mi requisito de los reviews. 11 reviews por capi. Aunque esta vez os hayáis superado no voy a aflojar. Ya lo sabéis.**

**Quiero llegar a los120 reviews (13 reviews) y actualizó regularmente dentro de dos semanas o os esperáis mes y medio que sería...¡EL8 DE ABRIL! Se me hace lejano incluso a mí, si es que soy mala.**

**Dar las gracias a: **adeblack, demalfoy, LladrucMaggy-Black, RosaEvans, Serenity, darkwizard, Flor89, kerameika, Blushy Potter , paulis weasley, Armelle Potter, Gerulita Evans, leodyn yxaica.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y como siempre, independientemente de mis peticiones, si tenéis alguna suggerencia, duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación un review ¿vale?**

**Recordaros que si queréis visitar mi flog podéis ir a mi profile que hay mi página web, xD **

**Muchos besos y espero que estéis bien**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	10. Chapter X

**Wolas! Ya estoy aquí y que consté que es un gran logro porqué...¡estoy de examenes finales del segundo trimestre! Increíble como pasa el tiempo.**

**Jijiji, estoy pensando en los reviews que me mandásteis, hay preguntas realmente interesantes que respondre a bajo y que seguro que son del interés general de todos.**

**Os dejo porqué sino me enrollo como una persiana. Solo deciros que este capi será totalmente de relax.**

**Nos vemos a bajo con preguntas interesantes y sus respectivas respuesta.**

**

* * *

**

-¡Ah¡James! – Cloe Thomas apareció a través de la chimenea de la casa de los Potter. James ya había sacado la varita y Lily estaba escondida detrás de su cuerpo

-¿Se puede saber que pasa Cloe? – preguntó James mientras volvía a sentar a Lily en el sillón. Eran finales de mayo y el embarazo de Lily como el Alice iba avanzado y ya empezaban a tener una barriga considerable

-Es que… tenéis que venir a casa – sonrió Cloe, lo que le hizo deducir a Lily que no era nada malo

-No puedo mover a Lily… está embarazada

-No soy invalida James – se quejó la chica y se levantó con esfuerzo, James resopló y se encaminó hacia el piso de Sirius a través de la Red Flu

James llegó primero y al ver a su amigo Remus Lupin no tardó ni dos segundos en abrazarlo. Si que era verdad que lo había visto por Navidad pero… ¡de eso ya hacia cinco meses!

-Cornamenta – dijo Remus cuando se abrazaron en plan fraternal - ¿Dónde está tu esposa?

-OH – en ese momento James se giró justo en el momento que Lily aparecía en la chimenea y la ayudó a salir de ella – Aquí la tienes

-Remus – Lily alargó los brazos y abrazó a Remus – Te extrañábamos

-No lo creo – sonrió Remus – Está guapísima

-No mientas, el embarazo me está volviendo gorda… ¡mira mi trasero! – se quejó ella en plan broma

-Tienes razón, nunca diría que fuiste una de las más deseadas – sonrió Remus – Aunque creo que el embarazado te favorece, y no solo a ti – e indicó a James que tenía una sonrisa en los labios imborrable y cogía a Lily de la cintura

-Ya he comprado las palomitas Cloe… ¿para qué las querías? – preguntó Sirius que acaba de entrar en el piso. Lily pudo ver como Alice y Frank salían de la cocina

-¿A qué no sabéis qué encontré? – preguntó Cloe a Alice y a Lily, ellas negaron con la cabeza - ¡El diario!

-¡El diario? – preguntaron las dos chicas asombradas

-Si, estaban entre la ropa de Hogwarts que había guardado sin escrúpulos – ese sin escrúpulos hizo que Sirius negaba la cabeza porqué al parecer la ropa de Hogwarts le gustaba mucho (más bien porqué era de mucho a la imaginación)

-¿Dónde está ese pequeñín? – preguntó Alice con lágrimas a los ojos

-¿Quieres hacer sesión de diario?

-Pues claro Lily, será ver nuestra evolución pero con humor

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Remus con precaución al ver a las chicas tan emocionadas

-Cuando entramos en Hogwarts a mi y a Natalie nos regalaron un diario "especial" – empezó Cloe – Este diario, en vez de escribir en él, dejas tus pensamientos en él, es como un pensadero, decías un hechizo e inmediatamente salía el recuerdo y después podías ver el recuerdo cuando querías pero como si solo lo utilizábamos Nat y yo era muy aburrido acabamos compartiéndolo con Lily y Alice

-Es como un video muggle – aclaró Lily pero eso lío más a los chicos

Cloe decidió ponerlo en práctica, así que sentó las dos embarazadas en el sofá central junto a sus maridos y ella junto con Sirius y Remus se sentaron en los pies. Delante de ellos y encima de una mesa dejó un libro de tapas azules y rojas. Lo abrió lentamente y salió una luz proyectada hacia arriba dejándola más o menos a una altura cómoda para verlo

-He seleccionado varias partes, sobretodo las divertidas. Vamos… la primera es la salida de la clases de Transformaciones, primer curso

En el foco de luz que había salido proyectado hacia arriba empezaron a verse imágenes borrosas hasta que se enfocaron bien.

_De la gran puerta de la clase de transfiguración salieron los alumnos de primero de la casa Griffindor y Slytherin. Todos llevaban cara de estar asustados sobretodo por la gran demostración de Minerva MacGonagall al convertirse en gato._

_Todos excepto un par de chicos. James Potter y Sirius Black (los dos en miniatura) _

_Detrás de ellos salieron dos chicas completamente iguales y después una pelirroja y una castaña. _

_-Mierda – se quejó la pelirroja a la que se le habían caído los libros_

_-Deja yo te ayudo – contestó un Remus en miniatura _

_-Gracias – Lily se sonrojó profundamente – Soy Lilianne Evans_

_-Me acuerdo, nos conocimos en el tren – Lily volvió a sonrojarse pero está vez sonrió lo que provocó que Remus también se sonrojara - ¿Te acompaño en la Sala Común? _

_-Si claro _

_Un poco más alejados de ellos estaban Sirius y Alice._

_-Deja que te lleve los libros – dijo Sirius_

_-No hace falta yo puedo _

_-Pero si soy tu novio tengo que comportarme como tal_

_-Pero tu no eres una persona que lleva los libros Sirius – informó Alice _

_-Siempre hay la primera vez – y en ese momento Sirius guiñó el ojo pero no a Alice _

_-Ya deja de mirar a Cloe Thomas ¿no te parece que es muy evidente? _

_-¿Y quién te dice que miro a Thomas? – dijo Sirius arrancando amablemente los libros de la mano de Alice _

_-Solo que ella se ha sonrojado cuando tu le guiñaste el ojo _

_-Nah… - dijo él restándole importancia y empezando a marcharse _

_-¡Mis libros Sirius! – una vez lo alcanzó se colgó de su brazo_

_Cloe había visto marchar a su compañera de habitación Alice Dawson con ese chico tan repelente, Black._

_-¿Qué tanto miras a Black? – preguntó Lucius Malfoy que se había acercado a ella_

_-Nada Lucius¿por qué iba a mirarle? _

_-Por nada – dijo él fríamente_

_-Lucius… - el la miró significativamente - ¿Haces los deberes conmigo? _

_-Lo siento, he quedado con Zabini – y sin más se fue _

_-Mal intento hermanita – otra chica rubia igual que ella se había acercado_

_-¡No me hables Natalie!_

_-Soy tu hermana_

_-Me importa un pimiento, ve con Dawson – y sin más se alejó de ella_

Cuando todo esto terminó en la sala solo se escuchó una risa contagiable.

-Ya no me acordaba – sonrió Cloe mientras se giraba para mirar a sus amigas – Yo en ese entonces iba tras Malfoy

-Y Malfoy solo tenía ojitos para Natalie – acotó Lily – Era por eso que estuvisteis enfadadas tanto tiempo

-Si – Cloe asintió – Y Sirius salía con Alice

-Ni me lo recuerdes, era una aventura cada día – dijo la chica

-Pero… lo mejor de todo ha sido Remus – Cloe se giró y cogió al chico aludido por los hombros – Tu primer coqueteo

-¡Yo me lo pasé muy mal! – respondieron Lily y Remus a la vez – Pero yo estaba muy coladita de ti – informó la chica

-¡Yo también! – ahí los dos se sonrojaron

-Ejem – James hizo notar tu presencia

-Jamsie… - Lily se recostó en su pecho y lo besó sugestivamente en los labios – No te conocía en ese entonces

-Bueno… vamos a por cuarto…

-Un momento Cloe – Sirius la cogió del brazo e hizo que se volviera a sentar – Lily siempre ha tenido buen gusto pero… ¿qué es eso de que te gustaba Malfoy!

-Mi gusto a mejorado – y puso otra vez el "video" – Una pelea en quinto

_Lily iba caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo, para aquel entonces ya era muy atractiva pero aún tardaría un año en ser la envidia de toda chica. Justo cuando doblaba una esquina chocó contra un cuerpo y le vino de medio milagro no caer en el suelo, de no ser por una mano que la cogió por la cintura._

_Lily parpadeó confusa y miró contra quien había chocado y enseguida frunció el seño._

_-Potter _

_-Evans… que casualidad. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó James con una sonrisa juguetona mientras acercaba a Lily a su cuerpo_

_-Estaría mejor con el culo en el suelo Potter – dijo groseramente y sin ningún tipo de elegancia se soltó del brazo del chico. _

_-¿No me das las gracias?_

_-Podría apostar que estabas esperándome en la esquina para tropezarte conmigo y seguro que ganaría – James miró con culpabilidad y la chica sin más se puso a caminar pero James se interpuso en su camino. Lily bufó irritada -No_

_-¿No qué?_

_-No a lo que me tengas que decir_

_-Somos pareja en pociones y había pensado que podríamos quedar mañana para hacer el trabajo – Lily lo miró recelosa_

_-Somos pareja en pociones pero también esta Lupin, por lo tanto, primero se lo voy a decir a él y después ya te lo dirá él a ti – James bufó, la primera táctica del día había fallado_

_-De acuerdo – Lily quedó alucinada de que James aceptará tan deprisa - ¿Vienes conmigo a Hogsmade?_

_-Potter ¿realmente eres tan estúpido por no entender la palabra "NO"? _

_-Solo cuando viene de ti – sonrió de la manera por la cual todas las chicas se derretían… menos Lily_

_-Lo siento, ya he quedado _

_-¿Con quién? _

_-¡Oye Potter¿Es qué no tienes vida privada?_

_-Tu eres mi vida cariño – Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse, indignada por su reacción se volvió sin decir más e intentó irse, otro intento en vano porqué James la cogió de la cintura y la arrinconó en la pared - ¡Qué haces gran pervertido? _

_-Solo una vez, por favor_

_-¡Déjame pedazo de idiota! No saldría contigo ni que tuviera que escoger entre Malfoy y tu – entonces paró de librarse – No, eso no es correcto porqué con Malfoy tampoco saldría – y en ese momento en que James estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Lily, la chica levantó la rodilla y le dio el golpe con todas las fuerza en todas las partes intimas _(Se oyó una "auch" general en el mundo "real")_ - ¡Vete a la mierda Potter! _

_-¿Es qué no quieres tener hijos! – se quejó des del suelo_

_-¿Y en qué parte intervienen tus genitales? – sonrió Lily mientras se cruzaba de brazos y viendo como James se retorcía del dolor – Y sé que te he hecho daño pero si eso sirve para que me dejes vivir en paz no voy a pedirte perdón _

_-Pues eso no servirá para que me alejé de ti Evans – dijo James con dolor _

_-¡Oye Evans! - en ese momento Sirius entró en escena - ¿Qué le has hecho a James? – se inclinó hacia el chico para intentar levantarse _

_-Rodillazo… partes nobles – fue lo único que dijo el chico _

_-¡Eres una bestia Evans! _

_-¡Podría haber bajado puntos a Potter! _

_-¿Por intentar invitarte a Hogsmade? – preguntó Cloe con sorna detrás de Lily – Pobrecillo, mira, si tiene la cara roja y todo _

_-Eso es que tenía tanta sangre ahí que al recibir la patada se ha tenido que trasladar a otro sitio – indicó Lily arrancando una carcajada de Cloe_

_-Siempre he pensado que los Merodeadores piensan más con eso que con la cabeza – dijo la morena _

_-¡Oye Thomas no te metas en discusiones ajenas! – Sirius dejó a James a un lado y encaró a Cloe, está lo miraba altivamente con los brazos cruzados _

_-No era ninguna discusión, estábamos comparando puntos de vista – sonrió la chica, después se giró hacia Lily – Dentro de cinco minutos Diggory vendrá a pedirte por salir _

_-¿Diggory! – James se recuperó extraordinariamente rápido – No puedes salir con él Lily _

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porqué es Diggory _

_-Pero tiene cerebro, al contrario de vuestras fans – agregó Cloe – Por cierto, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Natalie, que al parecer está teniendo su primera discusión con Lupin – los dos chicos sonrieron _

_-Lily… - por primera vez la voz de James se parecía a la que Lily escucharía años después, le cogió suavemente la mano, provocando que la chica se tensará aunque no hizo ningún movimiento brusco – De verdad me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a Hogsmade _

_-Cómprate un perro Potter – dijo Cloe por su amiga y se la llevó de ahí. _

_-Ya tengo uno, y es muy buen amigo mío – sonrió James recordando a Sirius _

_-Mejor, a ver cuando te lías con él – fue lo único que se oyó decir a Thomas _

_-Si no hubiera estado Thomas está vez hubiera caído – sonrió Sirius apoyando su mano en el hombro de James_

_-Ya, pero no se puede tener todo. Por cierto¿tienes algo para los golpes? – dijo mientras se sujetaba la parte íntima con una mueca de dolor, Sirius soltó una carcajada _

-Lo siento – fue lo único que dijeron las dos chicas

-No quería interrumpir la mejor oportunidad que habías tenido James, pero ya sabes que para aquel entonces te odiábamos – intentó explicar Cloe – Y a ti también – dijo señalando a Sirius, el chico se acercó a su novia

-Perdóname James – Lily se inclinó sobre el chico y lo besó en la comisura de los labios

-Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca – sonrió el chico mientras abrazaba a Lily por la espalda – Y al parecer mis genitales no quedaron afectados – dijo mientras daba un beso en la barriga de la chica

-Pero… si que eras pesado James – dijo Remus, Frank asintió.

-Y eso no era solo un día era una vez al día

-No, que los días de luna llena te dejaba en paz – se defendió James

-Aún tendré que darle un premio a Remus – dijo la chica

-Nada de premios a Remus – James cogió a la chica y la sentó en su regazo, y es que desde que se había enterado que su chica y su amigo habían estado colados en uno por el otro, aunque fuera en el pasado, no dejaba de estar a la defensiva con Remus. Lily y Remus, adivinando lo que le pasaba a James por la cabeza, sonrieron y Lily se sonrojó al saber que James aún se ponía celoso por ella

-En serio James, ahora estamos muy bien pero antes era un suplicio tener que aguantarte – dijo Lily seria

-Bueno, entonces vamos a ver donde empezó todo – sonrió Alice con malicia

-¿La apuesta?

-La apuesta – corroboró Alice la pregunta de Cloe

_Se vio la imagen de un pasillo y como Lily a su cuarto año en Hogwarts iba caminando por él totalmente concentrada en mirar que dentro de su cartera estuvieran todos los libro. Detrás de ella iba Severus Snape leyendo una carta, ninguno de los dos había prestado atención en el otro. En la punta del pasillo se pudieron ver las cabezas de Sirius y James_

_-¿Preparado Canuto? _

_-Preparado Cornamenta – y sin más James lanzó un especie de globos con una gelatina rara de color verde – Ahora el grito de Snape_

_-¡Que asco! – gritó Lily _

_-¡Evans! – Snape la miró y corrió hacia ella - ¿Estás bien?_

_-¡Mis ojos! – se quejó ella_

_-¿Evans? – preguntó Sirius_

_-¡Lily! – James ya se había adelantado para correr hacia la chica_

_-¡Potter! Es culpa tuya – gritaron Snape y Lily a la vez _

_-Estate quieta… espera que te lo solucionó – James hizo un hechizo e hizo que la asquerosa gelatina desapareciera _

_-Mierda…_

_-Ya está Evans_

_-Potter… no veo… - Lily alargó las manos_

_-Quieta sangre sucia – susurró Severus ya que era él a quién había tocado_

_-¡Discúlpate nariz de mocos! – gritó Sirius que ya había llegado hacia ellos_

_-Eso Snapy – dijo James mientras lo apuntaba con la varita_

_-Mejor que la llevéis a la enfermería _

_-----_

_-Así que tenemos que vengarnos de Potter – dijo Lily después de haber contado todo lo que había pasado a sus amigas_

_-Bueno… podríamos hacerle una broma con la misma gelatina para volverle la pelota – dijo Alice que estaba sentada en el suelo leyendo una revista_

_-¡Lo encontré! – gritó Cloe triunfal, ahora ya tenía el pelo negro y liso _

_-El bañador – informó Natalie que contaba con el pelo rizado_

_-¿Para qué? – preguntó Alice mirando a Cloe que ya había entrado en el baño para probárselo _

_-Ha quedado con un perfecto de séptimo en el baño – sonrió Natalie mientras iba a cambiarse la ropa al pijama _

_-¡Ya está! – Lily se levantó de la cama y miró a sus amigas- Lo tengo, tenéis que ayudarme todas – entró en el baño para encontrarse a Cloe sin la parte de arriba _"Ahora no sé mira" dijo Sirius a sus amigos (en el mundo "real")

_-¡Oye¿Por qué no llamas de vez en cuando? – se quejó la chica mientras se tapaba con una toalla _"Ahora ya podéis" volvió a intervenir Sirius

_-No tienes nada que yo no tenga_

_-Pecho_

_-La que está plana es Alice_

_-¡Eh! Voy retrasada ¿algún problema? – la voz de la chica se oyó fuera de la habitación_

_-Necesito tu ayuda Cloe – pidió Lily con las manos juntas_

_----_

_Después de mandarle una carta anónima a James Potter para reunirse con él en el lago del castillo para hacer un encuentro dentro del agua._

_James bajaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y silbando una canción hasta que en medio del lago vio a una cabeza roja._

_Primero, se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar que era una pelirroja, concretamente cierta pelirroja que estaba buenísima de su casa pero al fijarse bien se dio cuenta que, aún e ir desnuda (cosa que había puesto muy contento a James) no estaba nadando. Se estaba ahogando._

_Rápidamente se acercó a la orilla del lago, se quitó la ropa quedando en bañador y se lanzó al lago._

_Momentos después estaban fuera los dos. _

_Pudo fijarse que Evans no iba desnuda, sino con un bañador sin tirantes (el cual le quedaba realmente bien)._

_-¿Tú me has citado Evans? – preguntó James mientras veía como se recogía el pelo a un lado del cuello, dejando uno de los hombros desnudos_

_-Aja – contestó ausentemente_

_-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó James poco confiado. Lily se levantó y se puso delante de él. El bañador sin tirantes que llevaba hacia que se le marcaran e insinuaran parte de sus pechos. Lentamente se inclinó y besó la mejilla de James_

_-Eres un ingenuo Potter – entonces se dirigió hacia su oreja y le susurró – La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío – entonces James vio como Natalie Thomas aparecía y hacia desaparecer TODA su ropa, quedando él tal y como vino al mundo.– Nos vemos Potter, bonito cuerpo – entonces Alice salio y le tendió una toalla a Lily_

_-¡Evans¡Eres una rastrera!_

_-Soy mejor nada más – y sin más se marchó con sus amigas_

_Minutos más tarde apareció Filch que lo castigo por el resto de cuarto curso por estar rondando de noche por el pasillo, por haberse bañado en el lago y, además, ir desnudo.. Naturalmente, la última integrante del grupo, Cloe, era la que se había encargado de llamar a Argus Filch para informarle de que un alumno estaba fuera de sitio._

Las tres chicas y Frank estallaban en carcajadas mientras Sirius y Remus intentaban controlarla sin mucho éxito

-¡Ya vale ¿no! – gritó James enfadado

-Vamos James, es lo más bueno que te han hecho en la vida – dijo Sirius mientras guiñaba el ojo a Lily - ¿Y por qué nunca nos había dicho nada de todo eso?

-Pero Lily, no tuviste que hacerlo – dijo Remus que era el único al que James le había confiado la jugarreta de sus compañeras de casa, a James se le iluminó la cara por haber encontrado a un defensor – Porqué a partir de ese día James se coló de ti

-¡Remus! – dijo el chico rojo como un tomate

-La verdad es que fuiste la primera que coqueteo con él con tanta elegancia y le hiciste caer – sonrió Sirius

-Vaya… si lo sé no lo hago, me habría ahorrado que me persiguiera durante quinto, sexto y séptimo

-Y a nosotras tus matutinos ¡Odio a James Potter!

-O tenemos la variación de ¡Potter es el cabrón más grande que se ha conocido! – explicó Alice con una sonrisa y añadiendo eso a la explicación de Cloe

-Bueno, para que veas que somos buenas te voy a mostrar que pasó después

-No Cloe, te prohíbo que pongas eso – dijo Lily amenazadoramente

-Ponlo Cloe – dijo James con malicia

-Os va a encantar – Cloe volvió a levantarse mientras Lily se refugiaba en el pecho de James y él la besaba en la cabeza

_-¡Como coja un resfriado se va a enterar! – dijo Lily que ya estaba vestida con el pijama _

_-Es cosa tuya, tu quisiste devolverle la broma Lily – dijo Alice _

_-Bueno, ahora ya os lo he demostrado _

_-No lo has hecho – dijo Natalie_

_-¿Demostrar el qué?_

_-¡Que no me gusta Potter, Alice! – gritó Lily_

_-Si lo hace – insistió Natalie_

_-He demostrado que podía coquetear con él sin ponerme nerviosa ni sonrojarme _

_-Pero te temblaban las piernas – dijo Cloe _

_-Lily, engaña a quien quieras pero no a nosotras – dijo Natalie _

_-Si dice que no le gusta James es que no le gusta ¿no? – preguntó Alice mientras cerraba la ventana de su habitación_

_-¡Eso! – señaló Lily_

_-No seas inocente Alice. Lily está perdida por Potter – dijo Cloe _

_-No es verdad_

_-Lo es_

_-No lo es_

_-Si_

_-No_

_-Si_

_-¡No!_

_-¡Si!_

_-¡No!_

_-¡YA BASTA! – gritó Natalie masajeándose las sienes – James te gusta, ya está._

_-Admítelo – añadió Cloe emocionada al ver a su testaruda amiga ceder _

_-Bueno, si, me gusta, pero muy poco – negó Lily con la cabeza – Casi ni existe_

_-Te gusta mucho ¿no? – dijo Alice_

_-Si – todas hicieron señal de victoria - ¡No¡Espera¿Puedes repetirme la pregunta? – dijo en tono inocente_

_-Pídele por salir – propuso Natalie_

_-No me da la gana - se negó la pelirroja con elegancia_

_-Entonces haz que se muera por tu huesos – propuso Cloe como opción alternativa – Por cierto, Black está encantado conmigo_

_-¡OH no nos hables de él! – se quejó Alice – Me voy a dormir _

_-Buenas noches – contestaron las otras tres - ¿Y tu con Lupin? – preguntó la morena_

_-Por favor Cloe, basta de Merodeadores – y Natalie cerró la puerta en las narices de la chica_

_-Esta coladita – dijeron las otra dos_

-No me mires así James – se defendió la pelirroja

-¿Qué no te miré así¿Por qué no me dijiste que si en quinto?

-Porqué… es que… en el verano conocí a un chico que… bueno, era mucho más dulce y menos arrogante y presumido y… pensé que lo tuyo era un capricho porqué no podía gustarme alguien como tu y ya sabes el resto – dijo la pelirroja

-Pero te tengo que decir que tu plan de seducción salió a la perfección – dijo Sirius acariciando la barriga de la señora Potter

-¿A qué si? Y ni siquiera puse en práctica la segunda parte – sonrió ella

-Pero… lo más interesante… lo ha dicho Cloe

-¡Es verdad¿Qué decías de mí? – preguntó Sirius

-Una apuesta, no me preguntes más – y lo besó para que callará lo que a Sirius le gustó bastante

-Pero podemos verla – dijo Lily con cierta picardía ya que estaba de pie y se dirigía hacia el diario

-¡No! Eso sería lo más humillante

-¿Más que lo mío¡Era un secreto entre las cuatro! También podríamos poner cuando Natalie admitió que le gustaba Remus o cuando Alice dijo que James estaba bueno

-¡Oye! – se quejó Alice que estaba roja de vergüenza

-Lily por favor – y en ese momento Cloe y Lily se tiraron en plan plancha sobre el diario - ¡Lily sueltalo!

-¡Para! No cosquillas no Cloe, no… ¡James ayúdame!

-No vengas James… Sirius, échame una mano ¡Vamos vago! – en ese momento el diario cayó y se abrió en una página. En la luz salió con letras plateadas y doradas el nombre de "Natalie Jane Thomas" y se vio una escena, entre "Cloe" y Remus

_-Natalie – susurró Remus _

_-¿Te diste cuenta? – sonrió la chica morena_

_-¿Cómo iba a no hacerlo? – dijo el chico – En realidad, me di cuenta al final, cuando te marchaste sin hablar con Sirius y…_

_-Por mi forma de caminar, si lo sé, Sirius ya me ha dicho que Cloe camina más sensualmente que yo. ¿Puedo? – dijo señalando el interior de la habitación _

_-Claro… - pero antes que tuviera tiempo de decir algo más Natalie lo había besado apasionadamente, Remus no tardó en reaccionar y cerró la puerta con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda acercaba a la chica su cuerpo _

_-Lo siento – dijo Natalie cuando se separaron – Yo… - pero ahora fue Remus quien la cortó y la dio un suave beso en los labios_

_-Te amo Natalie – y le dio un corto beso – Siento que me haya comportado como un auténtico idiota durante estos días_

_-No, la culpa es mía, entiendo como te sentiste y tuve que pensar antes en ti pero… yo… - los ojos de Natalie se humedecieron – no sabía que hacer… fue repentino… en serio… solo…_

_-Nat – Remus cogió suavemente a la chica de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos – El idiota soy yo por no querer comprender – y delicadamente secó las lágrimas que le caían a la chica y después la abrazó – Me hubiera gustado convertirte en mi mujer para toda la eternidad – Natalie se sonrojó entre los brazos de Remus al sentir la declaración de él_

_-Aún… - Natalie se separó un poco – aún puedes – Remus la miró y entendió._

-¡Ah! – Esta vez fue Remus el que se tiró en plan plancha encima del diario y se lo arrancó de las manos de Cloe que estaba viendo la escena con los ojos como naranjas

-¡Esa no soy yo! – se defendió Cloe

-Fue cuando tu y Natalie os intercambiasteis ¿te acuerdas? – preguntó Lily

-Pero Lunático, déjalo, que ahora venía la parte más interesante – sonrió pícaramente Sirius

-¡No! – gritó Remus rojo de vergüenza

-Bueno, el resultado es que Natalie y Remus se acostaron juntos – dijo Alice – Y eso lo sabíamos todos – a los que todos los de la sala asintieron

**

* * *

**

Ya está¿Qué tal os pareció? A mi me venía de gusto recordar a nuestras chicas antes de que hubiesen bodas, embarazados y parejas establertas.

**Vamos por partes.**

**1.-Apoyo la teoría de Cloe¿porqué sinó los chicos se ponen tan rojos cuando les das un buen rodillazo? Ya sé que me direis bestia pero...es muy divertido ver como se ponen rojos, rojos sin poder hablar.**

**2.- ¿Os acordáis que decía la aparición estelar a Natalie¡NO ES AQUÍ!En realidad, Natalie no ha hecho nada que no hubiesemos leído antes (en el fic anterior) y me parecio muy romántico poner otra vez esa escena.**

**3.- ¿Apareceran Jane y Snape¡Claro! El próximo capi habrá una escena de ellos, mirar si estaban cerca.**

**4.- ¡Natalie embarazada¿Significa que Remus y Natalie ya no podrán estar juntos? No puedo responder a eso sin estropear las sopresas del fic. Quien sabe.**

**5.- Una pregunta que me hizo mucha gracia. ¿ A quién vas a matar? Mmm... a parte de James, Lily, Alice y Frank...habrá alguna que otra sopresita por ahí.**

**6.- ¡ATENCIÓN! Mis fics NO se desenvolupan a partir del Sexto libro, así que la madre de Blaise Zabini no será un putón berbenero (como me han dicho por ahí) y Snape y Malfoy no mataran a Dumbledore. Nada de eso pasará en mis fics, así que olvidaos del último libro que no me gusta para nada.**

**7.- Asunto de los reviews. Esta vez os ha ido justito, justito, la verdad es que no creía que pudiera actualizar hoy pero me sorprendieron dos últimos reviews, haciendo 121, uno más de los que pedía. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Ahora quiero ponerme sería. Quiero batir mi record de reviews. 200 pero, calculando, calculando me ha salido una media de 13 por capi (más o menos, me parece que salen un par o tres más) pero bueno, a lo que vamos. PIDO 13 REVIEWS (no son muchos si tengo en cuanta que más de 200 personas han leído el último capi), así que 13 REVIEWS Y DOS SEMANAS o MENOS REVIEWS pero nos esperamos hasta el 22 DE ABRIL.**

**Quiero dar las graciaspor sus reviews a: Rosa-Evans, carolina, Lladruc, julyss, MaggyBlack, paulilita evans, rosita, Armelle Potter, dark-wizard, Serenity, Gerulita Evans, Flor89, xaica y leodyn.**

**Me parece que no me dejo nada.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y como siempre, independientemente de mis peticiones, si tenéis alguna suggerencia, duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación un review ¿vale?**

**Recordaros que si queréis visitar mi flog podéis ir a mi profile que hay mi página web, xD **

**Muchos besos y espero que estéis bien**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	11. Chapter XI

**Wolas! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí. Después de dos semanitas, aproximadamente, y estás dos semanas las he pasado sin exámenes, aunque no os emocionéis, tengo la inspiración medio saturada.**

**Tengo que empezar ya mi trebajo de investigación de Primero y Segundo de Bachillerato que cuenta con un 10 por 100 de mi nota global, así que como podéis entender no tengo tiempo para pararme a pensar en escribir, pero de eso hablaremos a bajo.**

**Ahora os dejó tranquilitos con el capi que seguro que ya esperábais (o al menos eso creo yo, xD)**

**Nos vemos**

**

* * *

**

-¡James! – la voz de Lily sonó en toda la casa haciendo que el chico subiera corriendo hacia la habitación que ocupaban los dos

-¿Qué ocurre cariño? – preguntó él

-Mira… me… me ha dado una patada – James sonrió y se acercó a su esposa, ella lo cogía de la mano y la puso encima de su vientre, James notó pequeños movimientos – Estoy emocionada – dijo Lily mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, James se encargó de secarlas y dar un beso en la frente de la chica

-Yo también. Si te hubieran dicho en quinto qué estaríamos casados y esperando a un hijo ¿te lo creerías?

-Lo hubiera matado – sonrió ella

-Yo en cambio lo hubiera considerado como mi nuevo dios – dijo besándola suavemente en los labios

-James… oye… sobre lo que viste el otro día en el diario – Lily lo miró seriamente – Tienes que entender que yo… no me cabía en la cabeza que tu… fueras sincero conmigo… ahora me arrepiento pero…

-Ya Lilianne – sonrió James – Son situaciones en diferentes momentos, sé que en aquel entonces era un engreído

-Y un presumido

-Y arrogante

-Incluso un día te dije que no sabía como se levantaba tu escoba con lo que pesaba tu ego – sonrió la chica

-Si, era algo parecido

-Y sin embargo si… ahora te pierdo yo… - Lily lo besó apasionadamente

-Lily hoy tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore

-¿Sobre la posibilidad que haya un espía? – preguntó la chica preocupada

-Si, es algo extraño pero cada vez… cada vez que tanto los aurores como la orden hacen alguna cosa pues… nos atacan

-¿Irás solo?

-Con Sirius

-Espero que te cuide bien

-Alice va a venir aquí. Frank está muy preocupado, al igual que yo, ahora que estáis en este estado no podéis correr ni defenderos

-Estamos bien. Las casas están vigiladas por muchos campos protectores que nos darían el tiempo necesario para huir

-Te amo Lilianne Potter – la besó lentamente, pero el beso se volvió apasionado y urgente, haciendo que las manos del chico fueran incontrolables y se introdujeran bajo el jersey de la chica – Voy... a parar porqué… si por mi fuera…

-Entiendo que es algo… incómodo con el niño – sonrió ella también sonrojada e intentando recuperar el aliento

-Me voy que sino no tengo tiempo de llegar al pueblo y encontrar la chimenea – desde hacia un par de semanas habían cortado la Red Flu de su casa al igual que no podían aparecer y desaparecerse dentro de ella

-Está bien – sonrió la chica mientras veía como su marido terminaba de arreglarse. La verdad es que esos momentos de aparente tranquilidad la hacían muy feliz. Él la miró y le sonrió provocando que ella se sonrojará como cuando eran unos adolescentes – Lo siento –se disculpó ella. James se acercó y la besó tiernamente en los labios

-Me gusta que te sonrojes Lily, porqué eso significa que aún… aún tenemos cosas por descubrir – ella sonrió tiernamente y esta vez fue James el que se sonrojó.

-Perdonado – sonrieron los dos – James…

-¿Mm?

-Te amo más que a nada en este mundo – él solo le hizo un gesto con el pulgar en señal de acuerdo

* * *

Dumbledore miraba a los dos chicos que tenía delante de él, los dos se habían convertido en unos chicos responsables y con familia porqué la verdad era que Sirius había adoptado a los Thomas como su familia, incluso Mark, el más pequeño, estaba encantado con su nuevo hermano. 

-Así que esto es lo que hay – terminó el director

-No pienso esconderme, no ahora – dijo James lo que provocó que Sirius asintiera

-Pero eso tampoco quiere decir que expongamos a las chicas. No pienso dejar que a Lily le pase algo, y mucho menos a Cloe

-Podemos hacer una cosa – dijo Dumbledore después de analizar la situación – Un guardián secreto

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Sirius

-Si, podemos esconder a Lily, Cloe y Alice en el piso de Sirius y que alguno de nosotros sea el guardián

-Exacto – sonrió el profesor a la explicación de James

-No, para mi es perfecto pero…

* * *

-No, no y no – negó Lily con la cabeza es misma tarde cuando se enteró de la genial idea que tuvieronsu marido, amigo y antiguo director 

-¿Piensas que voy a dejarte solo Frank¡Ni hablar!

-¡No puedo abandonar mi negocio! – los tres chicos se masajearon las sienes

-El último mes de embarazo tienes que pasarlo en un sitio tranquilo y protegido Lily, también va por ti Alice

-Pero… James… ¡no podré dormir al pensar que tú puedes estar en cualquier sitio!

-Yo estaré bien

-Nosotras también

-Alice es mejor que… - y ahí empezó la discusión entre los dos matrimonios

-Tengo una idea – dijo Cloe de repente – A los chicos no le gustara – fue ahí cuando las chicas le prestaron atención – Podéis esconderos los cinco en el piso de Sirius, así nadie podrá ir a misiones ni nada

-¿Y quién sería el guardián secreto? – preguntó Sirius con temor ya que había dicho cinco

-Yo – todos miraron a Cloe con los ojos abiertos

-No – negaron los tres chicos

-Es lo mejor – dijo Lily – Cualquier persona se pensaría que sois vosotros y no Cloe que la tienen más que vigilada

-Así es, además yo no estoy embarazada ni casada, todavía – añadió la morena al ver la mirada de Sirius de "vale, ésta me la apunto cariño"

-Hay boda a la vista – susurró Alice provocando que Cloe se sonrojara mientras negaba con la cabeza y en los ojos de Sirius aparecía un brillo…extraño

-¿Qué os parece?

Después de pasarse dos días encerrados y viendo los pros y los contras, sobretodo contras de parte de Sirius, decidieron hacer lo que Cloe había propuesto. El matrimonio Potter y el Longbottom se instaló en el piso de Sirius mientras Sirius lo hizo en el de Cloe, teniendo en cuenta de que el guardián secreto no podía estar en la misma casa que guardaba, Sirius fue incapaz de dejar sola a la mayor de los Thomas.

El calor de medianos de julio empezaba a azotar y las chicas estaban insoportables.

De vez en cuando salían para ir de visita al médico para que vigilara su embarazo.

Cloe se convirtió en el guarda secreto pero nunca dejó de hacer sus actividades en la tienda, según ella, al dejarlas, sería todo mucho más evidente que era ella la guarda secreto.

* * *

Peter vio como su novia Deborah se despedía de sus padres con una sonrisa, asegurándoles que volvería temprano con su amiga, claro que no sabían que la amiga era ese chico que había acompañado a casa a su hija y al cual le prohibieron volver a ver. 

Peter agradecía de sobre manera el gesto de la mayor de las hermanas Smith.

Deborah pertenecía a una familia de clase normal, su madre trabajaba en el ministerio, era una "fiscal" como dirían los muggles, entre los magos se conocían con el nombre vulgar de "carceleros" aunque su nombre legal era "Defensor del bien delante del comité de Brujijusticia", era normal que su nombre fuera suprimido.

Mary Jane Smith era una de las más importantes, sobretodo en todo lo referente en agresiones múltiples a muggles. Al señor no le caía bien, pensó Peter negando con la cabeza. Su padre, Joseph Smith tenía una tienda de condimentos donde acudían muggles y brujos, todos en un perfecto equilibrio. El matrimonio tenia tres hijas, Deborah, Roxanne y Charlotte, unos nombres preciosos para unas hijas preciosas. Deborah era la mayor, acababa de terminar Hogwarts y le esperaba un precioso futuro siguiendo el ejemplo de su madre. Roxanne cursaba su cuarto curso en Hogwarts, era la menos hermosa de las hermanas, mientras que Charlotte no poseía nada de magia pero su carácter alegre y su preciosidad hacían que cualquier cosa mala se borrara de la cabeza de cualquiera.

Sintió un dolor en el brazo al mismo tiempo que Deborah se colgaba de ese mismo. Su señor le estaba llamando. No podía faltar. Sabía que estaba saliendo con la hija mayor de una protectora de muggles y aún no le decía nada pero…quizá si llegaba tarde por culpa de ella…

-Deby… - la chica lo miró, solo se había colgado de su brazo, hacia días que el chico estaba extraño

-¿Qué¿No me digas que tienes que volver a marcharte?

-Lo siento pero…

-¡Ni que fueras auror Peter! – el chico capturó el rostro de la muchacha y le dio un suave beso en los labios

-Ve a mi piso

-¿El qué te pagan tus padres? – gruñó Deborah enfadada

-En ese mismo – dijo Peter todo rojo – Y espérame, volveré.

-No pudo quedarme Peter – se deshizo de sus manos – Cuando sepas que días puedes quedar me avisas ¿vale?

-Deby…

-¡Y no me llames con ese nombre tan hortera! – y sin más volvió a entrar en la casa inventándose una excusa del todo creíble mientras Peter veía apenado como la puerta de la casa de los Smith se cerraba con fuerza y furia.

* * *

Mientras, en el castillo de Hogwarts, más concretamente en la habitación del profesor de pociones una pareja acababa de amarse con toda la fuerza posible. 

Jane se recostó sobre el pecho de Severus, escuchando el latido de su corazón. Había sido la primera vez, su primera vez y se sentía…feliz.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó la voz curiosamente ronca de Severus

-Si – sonrió Jane al notar la mano del chico acariciándole la espalda mientras el largo y liso pelo rubio se escabullía libremente entre las sábanas - ¿Y tú?

-Feliz – Jane levantó su cara del pecho para mirar a los ojos de su amante

-Eres raro – se incorporó un poco y le miró a los ojos - ¡Jo! Déjame entrar en tu mente – gimoteó como una niña pequeña

-No me gusta que entres en mi mente Jane, ya lo sabes

-Claro, y tu puedes entrar en la mía siempre que quieras – acomodó la cabeza en el hombro de él

-Tienes que practicar más, si quieres ser auror…

-Pero tu me enseñas muy bien lo único…que yo no estoy para lo que estoy – se quejó ella en medio de la sonrisa – Vamos, pruébame

-¿Ahora? No tengo ganas – se negó rotundamente mientras se deba la vuelta en la cama, Jane en un hábil movimiento se volvió a colocar delante de él

-Por fi – susurró mientras daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Dos minutos después él había aceptado, así que mientras Jane estaba envuelta en un sábana el se había puesto una bata

-Una vez y ya – Jane movió su rubia cabellera en señal afirmativo logrando arrancar una sonrisa del profesor de pociones. Le encantaba el carácter juvenil e infantil pero a la vez sensual de la pequeña de los Thomas aun estando en un momento tan crítico como la guerra contra Voldemort – Adelante.

-Legilimens – pronunció suavemente pero con fuerza. Se sintió como siempre, la mente de Severus la tragaba pero siempre que intentaba profundizar en su mente no podía, solo veía oscuro, oscuro hasta que…de repente, una imagen suya, rubia y sonriente en una clase de pociones y después una persona cubierta con una capa negra. Eso no iba bien, Severus Snape no era tan idiota como dejar ver unas imágenes tan importantes a una principiante como ella - ¡Severus! – salió rápidamente de la mente y se encontró con el chico arrodillado al suelo cogiéndose el brazo

-Estoy bien – sonrió. Jane negó con la cabeza y levantó la manga de la bata, descubriendo la marca tenebrosa roja y ardiente

-Voldemort

-Me llama – susurró él mientras sentía como Jane lo abrazaba

-Sé que tienes que ir pero… - sintió como Severus la levantaba en brazos y la dejaba suavemente en la cama

-Volveré, mañana en clases de pociones estaré contigo otra vez – acarició los hombros desnudos de ella e hizo un esfuerzo por no descender hacia los senos

-Lo sé – se puso de rodillas en la cama y besó la frente del chico – Estaré aquí, haciendo los deberes que el estúpido profesor de pociones nos ha puesto – Jane sonrió al ver como el ex Slytherin sonreía – Te quiero Severus – dio un suave beso en su labios

-Yo también Jane Thomas – volvió a besar a la chica y despareció al baño para cambiarse y marcharse a su reunión con el señor.

* * *

-Los Potter y los Longbottom ¿juntos? – preguntó incrédulo un ser tapado completamente con una capa negra 

-Así es, al parecer comparten guarda secreto

-¿Y quién es?

-Cloe Thomas señor – su rostro salio de entre las sombras

-¿Cómo sabe esto señor Malfoy?

-Solo he tenido que adentrarme en la mente de cierta persona – sonrió.

-Bien hecho señor Malfoy – después, el Lord se giró al ver llegar a diferentes de sus hombres y encargar la siguiente misión

* * *

**Ya está. ¿Qué os a parecido? Tengo varias cosas a decir así que, al ver que la dinámica del capi pasado me sirvió mucho para aclarar las dudas generales voy a hacer lo mismo ahora pero con ciertos...avances. Y, si lo sé, el capi es un poco más corto que normalmente pero tened en cuenta que este y el siguiente hacían uno solo pero los he separado para dar más emoción.**

**1.- ¡Natalie aparecerá! En el próximo capi veremos como la rubia de pelo rizado, la menor de las gemelas, hará su aparición espectacular, esa que os dije que tardaría en hacer pero que cuando la haga nos dará un ataque al corazón. Por cierto, si Natalie aparecé, es obvio que Remus también lo hará, aunque no tendremos una escena, escena de ellos.**

**2.- Si queréis un consejo, para escribir el próximo capi estaba escuchando las canciones de la banda sonora de Pearl Harbor, Tennesse y There Will Be. Os la recomiendo para leer el capi, capi tristón.**

**3.-¿Quién va a morir? Jiji, si es que soy malísima. Tengo apuesta. Cloe, Jane, Natalie o Julia. Muchos, al leer este capi seguro que estáis pensando en Cloe pero...¿por qué Nat tiene que volver a aparecer¿Y Julia? Txán-Txán. Os dejó con la intrinculís porqué ya es oficial, en el próximo capi muere alguien que no debe morir.**

**4.- ¡Tendremos declaración! Y me parece que todos sabéis ya de quien, pus sipis, por fin una escena de azúcar, azúcar, xD**

**5.- ¡Tengo el fic terminado! Sipis, estoy trabajando en la tercera parte ya, ahora os habló de ella. Pero a nuestro fic, tiene 15 capis más epílogo, si la distribución no cambia, que es posible que de un capi haga dos, más o menos daríamos vueltas entre el 15 y epílogo y el 17 y epílogo. No, este fic no pasará de los 20 capis.**

**6.- ¡LA CONTINUACIÓN! Mucha gente me ha preguntado¿si en este fic me cargó a todos? Contemos, James, Lily, Alice, Sirius, Frank ypersonaje desconocido. ¿ De qué irá el próximo fic? Más o menos nos situamos. Época de Harry pero los protagonistas no serán el trío maravilla, ya os lo digo. Y las parejas serán. Dracoy Ginny, Harry y Hermione, Ron y Luna (de los qué podemos conocer, los otros personajes no puedo deciroslo porqué sabríamos quien muere) A partir de aquí, os informó que una chica Thomas queda viva. Descubriremos el pasado de las Thomas y porqué tienen tanta importancia, aparecerá la heredera de Ravenclaw, la heredera de Julia, también la de Hufflepuff y los de Griffindor y Slytherin ya los sabemos. Veremos nuevas relaciones entre los personajes pero también apareceran otro que no nos los esperabámos. Más adelante os iré dando más información pero creo que ya os he hecho agua a la boca.**

**7.- Recuerdo, porqué a alguién aún no le ha quedado claro. Mis fic NO SE DESENVOLUPAN A PARTIR DEL SEXTO LIBRO. Todo lo que pasa en él (que por cierto ya me lo he leído) no pasará en mi fic, así que. Malfoy y Snape no se cargan a Dumbledore.La señoraZabini no será una mujer que se casa con hombres ricos para después matarlos (aunque apoyó que sea muy guapa) y Harry y Ginny no estarán juntos.**

**8.- Deborah Smith, os lo digo, esta chica tendrá algo que ver con que Peter desvelé la situación de la familia Potter, directa o indirectamente, así que tenedla vigilada, por cierto, a mi me cae muy bien, xD**

**9.- Me preguntaron algo que me hizo muchas gracia, muy tierno y de lo que todos nos alegraríamos de que fuera así. ¿Es Blaise Zabini hijo de Remus? Primera, no es posible porqué Natalie y Remus no se han vuelto a ver des de la boda de Lily y segunda, si el hijo fuera de Remus ¿qué necesidad tendría Natalie de estar junto a Albert? Jane ya es mayor de edad y puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera, igual que Cloe. Así que, señores, por muy bonita que nos parezca, Blaise es hijo de Albert y Natalie y cuidado, esto tiene gran relevancia en la tercera parte. El porqué fue Natalie y no Cloe la que se casó y porqué el hijo es de Albert y no de Remus.**

**10.- ¡REVIEWS! Me pasó lo mismo que la vez pasada, tengo suerte de tener gente de alma piadosa que en el último momento me deja un review, ayer recibí el que hacia 13.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:** Eders White, Lladruc, ani, Gerulita Evans, julyss, Leodyn, Serenity, ade black, lilianadavila, Nachita, xaica, blankis black, fabiana, Rosa-Evans y Armelle Potter.

**Me parece que todos conocéis mi manera de hacer. Quiero 14 reviews, hasta llegar a los 150 (es que quedaban 149 y quedaba muy feo) 14 REVIEWS Y DOS SEMANAS o MENOS REVIEWS Y NOS ESPERAMOS HASTA EL 6 DE MAYO.**

**Nada más que deciros.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y como siempre, independientemente de mis peticiones, si tenéis alguna suggerencia, duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación un review ¿vale?**

**Recordaros que si queréis visitar mi flog podéis ir a mi profile que hay mi página web, xD **

**Muchos besos y espero que estéis bien**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	12. Chapter XII

**Wolas! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, jo, nunca me acuerdo que día tengo que actualizar, la semana pasado iba a hacerlo cuando me acordé que aún faltaba. **

**Bueno, tengo algo importante que deciros y creo que me mataréis. ¿Sabéis que en el último capi hice gloria de la muerte de un personaje en este capi? Pues me equivoqué, es en el siguiente, jiji (risa nerviosa) Lo lamento mucho.**

**Hablaré de esto a bajo, no os entretengo mucho pero para que lo sepáis.**

**Nos vemos a bajo.**

**

* * *

**

-Vaya…Sirius Black se ha dignado hacerme una visita – dijo Cloe con burla, estaba terminando de vestirse en su habitación cuando había visto que Sirius salía de su chimenea

-¿Me echabas de menos? – preguntó él entrando en la habitación de la chica

-Un poco – sonrió ella

-Pues nos vimos ayer pequeña – dijo él mientras la cogía de la cintura

-Bueno, la carne es débil – se puso de puntillas y lo besó - ¿Cada día estás más alto?

-No, es que ahora no llevas tacones

-Buena observación. ¿Qué te trae por aquí Sirius?

-¿No puedo venir hacerte una visita?

-Normalmente no a estas horas porqué estás en tu piso comiendo con ellos – sonrió ella al ver que fruncía el seño

-¿Tanto conoces mis costumbres?

-Tu también conoces las mías – lo volvió a besar

-Voy a Hogwarts – dijo dejando a Cloe para que fuese a terminarse de maquillar

-¿A Hogwarts?

-Si, tenemos que hablar de…

-… del espía. Lo sé, yo también me he dado cuenta

-Si

-¿Sospechas de alguien?

-No te lo vas a creer pero… - bajo la vista intentando ocultar su mirada culpable a su novia y amante

-De Remus ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo…

-Des de que volvió de la escuela de Escocia está raro y yo también he notado que ya no queda con nosotros como lo hacía antes – dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarse en el baño

-Pero… es que… el otro día lo vi hablar con personas que sé del cierto que trabajan con magia negra – Sirius miró a su novia de espaldas mientras un pensamiento salía a flote en su mente

-Sirius… no digo que sea imposible pero… Remus nos quiere, no creo que fuese capaz de…

-No lo sé. - negó con la cabeza confuso - Bueno, dejemos el tema. ¿Tienes mucho trabajo para dentro de dos días?

-No ¿por qué? – Cloe salió del baño dispuesta a ir a trabajar en su tienda de modas

-Es que… - Sirius se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la abrazó por la cintura – Dentro de dos días… - se acercó sensualmente a su oído y le dijo – Te voy a pedir formalmente que te cases conmigo – Cloe se quedó estática - ¿Si? Así que te voy a invitar a cenar y…

-¿Cómo¿Cómo has dicho eso?

-Te voy a invitar a cenar – sonrió él bromeando

-¡Ya sabes que no es eso Black!

-Bueno, futura señora Black, le he dicho que dentro de dos días le preguntaría formalmente que se case conmigo. ¿Por qué quieres no? – De los ojos de Cloe salieron un par de lágrimas – Cloe nena, no llores porqué se te va a correr el maquillaje – y elegantemente secó las lágrimas

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Hombre… si tu quieres… pues… - Cloe no había visto a Sirius tan nervioso e inseguro de si mismo nunca

-¿Y tendría que llamarme Cloe Black?

-Cleopatra Elizabeth Black Thomas, a mi me encanta ¿y a ti? – Sirius dejó ir un carcajada cuando vio como Cloe arrugaba la nariz al sentir la palabra Cleopatra

-Si…bueno, si quitamos que el nombre de Cleopatra no liga mucho con el apellido Black, si me gusta– más lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la chica un vez olvidado su nombre completo haciendo sonreír como un niño a Sirius

-Ya… cariño… no llores. No tienes que llorar porqué ahora tendremos que discutir con que piso -nos quedamos – Cloe sonrió.

-No tenemos que decidirnos, al menos no hasta que esos cuatro se den el lote en el tuyo – sonrió la morena

-Si. Tengo que irme… ¿nos vemos más tarde?

-Claro pasa por la tienda cuando quieras – sonrió ella mientras se miraba al espejo y vio que su maquillaje no se había corrido - ¡Sirius! – Sirius volvió a abrir la puerta por la que había salido – Ve con cuidado, la última vez que fuimos a Hogwarts casi nos matan

-Tranquila pequeña – Sirius se quedó mirándola a los ojos, los dos esperaban algo más

-Sé que no acostumbro a decírtelo pero… Te amo Sirius – el chico sonrió y le mandó un beso

-Yo también señora Black

* * *

-Inspira, expira – decía Cloe que estaba sentada en el suelo en pose india 

-Inspira, expira – repitieron Alice y Lily a la vez, ellas, al contrario de Cloe estaban sentadas en unas grandes pelotas de plástico. Detrás suyo estaba Frank y James (respectivamente) ayudándolas a mantenerse encima de la gran pelota

-¿En serio que es necesario? – preguntó Lily rompiendo la tranquilidad del momento

-¡Lily! Ya está bien incluso yo había cogido el ritmo – se quejó Sirius que se encontraba sentado al lado de Cloe

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa! Simplemente encuentro esto ridículo – matizó la palabra ridículo – Tener que hacer estos ejercicios encima de esta… pelota – dijo dando un golpe a la pelota que se encontraba debajo de su trasero

-Va bien para el parto Lily – intentó explicar James mientras veía como Frank ayudaba a Alice a sentarse en el suelo

-¿Quién dijo eso?

-Lo dijo Bella

-Pues que yo sepa Arabella no ha tenido nunca hijos… ¿así que como es posible que lo sepa!

-Porqué hizo un curso de comadrona

-Una de las razones por las que nos ayudara en vuestro parto – añadió Cloe a la discusión de James y Lily

-¡Me da igual lo que estudiara! No quiero hacer estos ejercicios y no los haré.

-Lily sé razonable – intentó James

-¡No quiero oírte Potter! – Lily se levantó con todo su esfuerzo y se fue con las piernas bien abiertas hacia el comedor para sentarse en el sofá.

-Echaba de menos a la Lily adolescente. Haber cuando tiene el hijo y nos vamos de copas – sonrió Cloe

-Pues yo no – James a diferencia de la futura señora Black (ya era oficial) no pensaba lo mismo

-Vamos James, revivir tus años de adolescente te hará rejuvenecer – sonrió Sirius

-Bueno, ahora ya debe de haberse comido su trozo de chocolate ya podemos continuar – suspiró Cloe

-¡Lily vamos ven! – la llamó James

-¡Llámame Evans, Potter!

-¡Ya no eres Evans! – se quejó James - ¿Cuánto queda para el parto? – preguntó desesperado el chico provocando que Cloe y Sirius rieran, Alice estaba demasiado ocupada teniendo su propia discusión sobre lo bueno de tener el hijo dentro o fuera de una piscina con Frank

* * *

Una semana antes de finales de julio todos los que no estaban embarazados, coincidieron en el hecho que Alice, embarazada o no, era la más tranquila de todas. 

Las horas en las que Lily se encontraba sola en casa se quejaba porqué James no estaba con ella y que necesitaba cariño. Justo cuando James llegaba emocionado para ver a su mujer y su hijo ella solo le daba un beso y después de eso empezaba a discutir con el chico por cualquier tontería. Como cuando ellos se encontraban en Hogwarts cursando su sexto y séptimo año.

Remus iba y venía, al igual que Peter, los veían de reojo, según lo poco que sabían Peter estaba trabajando en el ministerio junto a su padre y manteniendo, aún, su relación a escondidas con Deborah.

Remus buscaba trabajo como profesor pero, como suele pasar en los casos de licántropos, el trabajo no sobraba.

Cloe se masajeó los hombros con cansancio. Hoy saldría temprano y cocinaría para Sirius. Habían quedado y esa noche no tenían que ir a vigilar a Lily para que no matara a James porqué Remus (que había vuelto de Escocia) ocuparía su lugar.

Cerró la tienda de ropa rápidamente, la cual iba viento en popa y era muy popular, sobretodo las alumnas de Hogwarts, muchas de ellas habían oído a hablar de las míticas chicas que habían conseguido quedarse con el corazón de los Merodeadores (los cuales aún no pasaban a la historia) y venían a comprar ahí para conseguir a ese chico especial. Las chicas más mayores, de séptimo, eran las del curso de Jane y cuando estas iban a la tienda Cloe las pasaba a la parte trasera para que le contaran los últimos cotilleos. Como que Natasha Malfoy se había liado a escondidas con un sangre sucia y tenía a Abraxas con un humor de perros (Cloe se alegró por él, no por Natasha)

Salio por la puerta trasera y vio aparcada la moto de Sirius. Así que ya la estaba esperando, si es que con ella siempre era puntual. Decidió ir deprisa a comprar cuatro cosas.

La puerta trasera, a diferencia de la delantera, daba a una calle poco concurrida y sin luz. Se abrazó a si misma intentando darse calor. Caminó pocos pasos cuando se dio cuenta que ese frío no era normal¡estaban a finales de julio! Intentó dar marcha atrás para volver a entrar en su casa pero vio como sombras se acercaban a los bajos de su tienda. Los hechizos protectores empezaron a saltar.

Cloe corrió hacia una calle mucho más concurrida para tener más luz con la varita en la mano pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que un puño se estrelló contra su estómago dejándola inconsciente.

**

* * *

**

Txán, txán, txán. ¡Se terminó el capi!

**A ver...que tengo que deciros.**

**¡Sirius y Cloe! Me encantó escribir la escena, realmente, si lees el nombre de Cleopatra Elizabeth Black Thomas a mi tampoco me gusta en lo más mínimo, si es que esta chica no podría tener el nombre más largo.**

**Muchos me han preguntado. ¿Y de quién ha leído la información Lucius Malfoy? Pues...jiji, ni yo misma lo sé pero juraría que es de Jane (os lo digo porqué en el fic no volverá a aparecer este tema) Al fin y al cabo vimos que la pequeña Thomas no era muy buena en lo que se llama cerrar la mente.**

**Sobre la muerte y la aparición de Natalie pues...¡jo! Es que me pensaba que era en este capi y cuando después de actualizar lo releí me fijé que no, no era en este sinó en el siguiente. Así que lo lamento.**

**Sé que como ha terminado el capi parece muy claro lo que va a suceder pero...¡no todo es lo que parece! Hacedme caso y no os refieis de que hayan secuestrado a Cloe. ¡Oh! Y acordaros de las canciones deprimentes de Pearl Harbor, xD.**

**Para compensaros he pensado en algo que quizá os guste, jiji.**

**¡Los reviews! Así es, había pensado, como les has dicho una trola a los pobres más grande que la Torre Eiffel pues...la solución sería acotar el plazo así que...teniendo en cuenta que estamos en vacaciones (una semanita, pero vacaciones al fin y al cabo)**

**Actualizaré cuando tenga los 14 REVIEWS, CUANDO SEA, si ha pasado una semana, una semana, si solo son dos días en dos días tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Si no llegan nunca pues...un mes y medio como siempre, hasta el 20 DE MAYO. ¡Dios mío los exámenes finales estarán a la vuelta de la esquina¿Ha quedado claro? 14 REVIEWSy actualizo CUANDO SEA o MENOS DE 14 y actualizo el 20 DE MAYO.**

**Eso si, debo dar las gracias a: **Flora, yillGranger, Alanis Malfoy, Lladruc, Leodyn, Lils Evans, Flor89, demalfoy, Armelle Potter, xaica, JuLYsS, blankis black, Anna, Serenity, Rosa-Evans y Laury.

**No tengo mucho tiempo para comentar más cosas ni el capi, eso si.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y como siempre, independientemente de mis peticiones, si tenéis alguna suggerencia, duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación un review ¿vale?**

**Recordaros que si queréis visitar mi flog podéis ir a mi profile que hay mi página web, xD **

**Muchos besos y espero que estéis bien**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Wolas!**

**¡Sí! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, en poquitos días, os dije que era una situación especial y veis, cuando os amenazan entonces si que dejáis reviews, lo haré más a menudo, xD**

**No me enrolló más porqué seguro que muchos queréis matarme.**

**Nos vemos a bajo!**

**

* * *

**

Sirius se despertó al sentir el ruido de los protectores contra dementores de la casa habían saltado, se había dormido en el sillón de casa de Cloe pero ahora estaba totalmente despierto.

Inmediatamente hizo un hechizo para que la Red Flu quedara bloqueada y nadie pudiera acceder al piso. Después se giró, esperando encontrar a Cloe con la varita alzada, dispuesta a enfrontarse contra quien fuera pero lo único que oyó fue pasos alejándose.

Abrió la ventana y miró a través de ella y se alegró como Cloe sacudía un buen hechizo al dementor que estaba más cerca pero inmediatamente la tranquilidad de saber que ella estaba bien se fue al ver como, al girarse la chica, alguien le daba con todo el puño en el estomago y hacia caer a Cloe entre sus brazos

-Mierda – salió apresuradamente hacia los bajos. Luchó contra la puerta que estaba cerrada, detalle del mortífago. Cuando salió fuera vio como el cuerpo de su chica era cargado por un chico rubio – Malfoy – susurró con desprecio, sabía que era él aunque solo hubiera visto una cabellera plateada. Intentó correr hacia ella pero notó un frío que le calaba los huesos – Apartaos – ordenó a los seres que impedían su paso hacia su moto, no le hicieron caso.

* * *

Cloe despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y de muñecas. Abrió lentamente los ojos esperándose encontrar entre los brazos de Sirius y con toda la luz de la ventana tocándole en la cara pero los terminó de abrir al entender que había poca luz y que no era normal el dolor que sentía. 

Se encontraba de pie, amarrada por unas cadenas que bajaban des del techo que no permitían que ella pudiera descansar en el suelo dejándola suspendida en el aire, amenazando a sus hombros con descolocarse sino salía de la incómoda posición.

De repente la luz se abrió violentamente provocando que ella tuviera que cerrar los ojos.

-No fue muy difícil atraparte – dijo una voz entre las sombras

-¿Quién eres? – Cloe sonrió orgullosa, al menos no se lo había puesto fácil

-¿Segura que no me reconoces? – Lucius Malfoy salió entre las sombras

-Lucius

-¿Cómo has estado Cleopatra?

-No me llames así – rugió con furia mientras intentaba deshacerse, por primera vez, de las cadenas

-Ni lo intentes. Ahora…creo que eso del nombre es lo que menos importa – Cloe agradeció que aflojará las luces y que las cadenas la permitieran reposar arrodillada en el suelo – Dime… ¿tienes sed¿Hambre? Llevas inconsciente dos días

-No

-¿Segura? Bien, entonces podemos empezar… ¿dónde se encuentran los Potter?

-No lo sé – así que habían adivinado que ella era la guarda secreto

-¿Y los Longbottom?

-Hace meses que no veo a Alice – sintió como Lucius intentaba entrar en su mente pero lo expulsó rápidamente

-Has aprendido algo. ¿Qué sabes?

-Nada – la mano de Malfoy se estrelló en su mejilla provocándole sangre en el labio

-Repito la pregunta ¿Qué sabes?

-Nada y aunque lo supiera no te diría nada – otro golpe, esta vez fue un crucio muy bien dado, y otro, y otro después de cada negativa de la chica

-Ríndete Cleopatra

-No…me…da…la real gana – susurró mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su dolor, sentía que gracias a los golpes y los crucios de Lucius tenía costillas rotas. Estaba llena de sangre de pequeños y grandes cortes que ella misma se había hecho al estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Por hoy lo dejaremos

La puerta se cerró con fuerza y ella quedó estirada en el suelo. Respirando con dificultad. No iba a ceder. No. Eran Lily y Alice. Sus amigas. Nunca lo haría.

No pudo dormir en cuatro horas, el dolor era demasiado. Cuando estaba pensando en Sirius, el único que le transmitió tranquilidad cayó en un sueño ligero que se rompió al sentir la puerta abrirse. Eran dos personas.

-No tengo tiempo para más juegos, Lucius – esa voz fría le hizo que un escalofrío recorriera parte de su columna

-Señor…. ¿piensa utilizar a…

-Ya está aquí con su hijo – la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Sintió que Lucius se acercaba

-No me toques – de un manotazo no muy potente lo apartó de ella mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás.

-Quieta Cleopatra – y las cadenas, como por vida propia volvieron a coger a la morena de las muñecas y la volvieron a suspender en el aire, se vio forzada a ponerse de pie – Ahora…por última vez Cloe. ¿Sabes algo?

-¿Has visto que con mi nombre no funciona y has probado con el sobrenombre? – preguntó con sorna

-¿Sabes algo? - volvió a repetir la pregunta

-No y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría - Cloe reprimió el instinto de responderle con "¿tienes complejo de gravadora?"

-¿Segura? – en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la celda y Cloe abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-Eres un cerdo – susurró ella mientras un mortífago empujaba a otra persona dentro de la celda.

* * *

-Sirius tranquilo – dijo Lily mientras le servía una infusión 

-¡No quiero infusiones! – dijo tirando de un manotazo la taza de la mesa

-Canuto relájate – dijo James cogiéndolo del brazo

-Lo siento – dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja, ella solo asintió con una sonrisa que indicaba que lo perdonaba pero que no reflejaba alegría - ¡Se la llevaron hace dos días!

-La estamos buscando – dijo Remus apoyado en la puerta

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó el chico ansioso

-Hace un día y medio que la buscáis, desde que desapareció – intentó razonar Lily – Ni vosotros tres, ni Frank ni mucho menos Alice y yo hemos podido dormir

-Y es malo para el embarazo – acotó Frank mientras salía de la habitación donde Alice acababa de dormirse

-Tendrías que hacer lo mismo – aconsejó Sirius a la única chica de la habitación

-Ahora mis amigos me necesitan – sonrió ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, el solo pasó su brazo por la cintura en un gesto fraternal

-La quieren para saber donde estamos – dijo James mientras miraba por la ventana

-¿Y por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó Remus ansiosos

-¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Frank – No podemos ir a ningún sitio, para ir a casa de James tendríamos que hacer tantas maniobras que… - pero calló, a Lily un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

-Dementores – susurró James, lanzó una mirada a Frank que rápidamente entró en la habitación para despertar a Alice. Sirius también se levantó ayudando a Lily que enseguida estuvo en brazos de James

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Remus nervioso mirando por la ventana

-¿Cuántos son? – preguntó Lily

-Veo solo dos que parece que se retiran – informó el chico

-Vamos a salir – informó James

-Pero… - intentó decir Lily pero Frank la calló.

-Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts, ahora mismo es el lugar más seguro – Alice iba cogida del brazo de su marido

-Bien – asintió Sirius – Primero saldré yo para despejar el camino, después Frank con Alice, después James con Lily y Remus para la guardia trasera ¿está bien? – todos asintieron.

Sirius abrió con cuidado la puerta de salida, hizo huir al dementor, e indicó a Alice y Frank que avanzaran. Frank iba con la varita en alto mientras ayudaba a Alice a caminar, esta estaba demasiado concentrada en aguantarse la barriga.

Segundos más tarde, cuando los tres primero ya se habían alejado un poco de la casa salieron James y Lily seguidos muy de cerca por Remus.

-Mierda, he tenido una contracción – se quejó Alice con la cara toda roja y cogiendo con fuerza el brazo de su marido

-Cállate – ordenó Sirius a lo que la chica puso morritos mientras se aguantaba un quejido, de repente, la calle que estaba totalmente oscura quedó rodeada por varios lumos

-Cuatro mortífagos y Voldemort – informó James que rápidamente había ido con Lily y Remus hacia sus amigos

-Atacad – dijo la voz que tanto conocían de Voldemort, los cuatro mortífagos se lanzaron al ataque, James y Frank, en un tiempo record, dejaron a sus esposas en el centro del círculo que los cuatro chicos habían creado y fueron a sus duelos. Lily y Alice hicieron un hechizo protector

Voldemort sonrió en la distancia cuando tuvo que hacer retroceder a sus mortífagos, realmente esos chicos eran buenos, chasqueó la lengua, lástima que no estuvieran en su bando.

Vio como el joven Potter se interponía entre el cuerpo de su esposa y su campo de visión.

-Tu esposa está preciosa Potter – fue lo único que dijo después de chasquear los dedos – Ya veremos lo que pensáis ahora – detrás suyo aparecieron dos mortífagos más que llevaban a un cuerpo arrastrado por las muñecas

-¡Cloe! – el cuerpo se movió un poco y alzó la cabeza al sonido de la voz que ella tanto conocía

-¡Sirius! Si…rius lo siento – sollozó ella

-Cállate – ordenó un mortífago, ella solo lo miró con odio

-Vuestra amiga… os a traicionado – Cloe se apoyó en sus pies para ponerse de pie, intentó escapar pero los dos mortífagos la tenían bien sujeta

-¡No es lo que pensáis! – susurró Cloe – Yo… yo… - Sirius apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre cuando las uñas se clavaron en su carne

-Suéltala – ordenó Sirius

-No – fue lo único que dijo Voldemort – Supongo que vais viendo que la amistad no existe, todo el mundo termina cediendo – sonrió vulgarmente el Lord

-¡Eso es mentira! – Cloe, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, dio un gran empujón hacia delante pudiéndose soltar de una mano, dio un giro sobre su misma para darle una buena patada en las partes a su segundo captor pero perdiendo el equilibrio y no pudiendo evitar el hechizo del Lord

-Quieta – el Lord le lanzó un crucio haciendo que se retorciera en el suelo, Sirius lanzó una hechizo al gran Voldemort permitiéndole el tiempo necesario para llegar hacia su novia

-No… no es… lo que piensas – susurró Cloe mirando tristemente la cara de su novio

-¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó Sirius intentando que Cloe respirara con tranquilidad

-Nada

-Sálvala… Sirius… por… favor – susurró la chica entre los brazos de él.

-¿A quién?

-A ella – dijo Voldemort volviendo a chasquear los dedos haciendo que un par de mortífagos más aparecieran detrás suyo con una chica con las muñecas atadas en la espalda, se podía ver a la perfección que la trataban mucho más bien a la recién llegada que a Cloe, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos

-¡Natalie! – el gritó de Lily hizo que todos volvieran a la realidad

-Eres un asqueroso – susurró Remus controlándose gracias a que Alice estaba apoyada en él

-¿A qué está preciosa? – sonrió el Lord con malicia mientras acariciaba un mechón rubio y ella apartaba la cara – Tranquilos, a ella no le haré nada, acaba de dar a luz al hijo de uno de mis aliados… ¿cómo podría matarla? – sonrió con sorna mirando a Cloe. Todos entendieron a la perfección lo que había pasado, chantajearon a la morena con matar a su hermana y a su sobrino si no cedía.

-Suéltala – dijo Cloe aún en brazos de Sirius

-Si tanto insistes – sonrió el Lord enviando un hechizo a Sirius para que saliera alejada del cuerpo de Cloe y lanzando otro crucio a la morena

-¡Cloe! – Natalie se movió inquieta entre los mortífagos

-Lleváosla – ordenó el Lord

-¡No! – Natalie consiguió dar un paso hacia delante pero los dos mortífagos la tenían bien sujeta - ¡Dejadme animales¡Cloe¡Cloe! – Natalie luchaba entre los brazos de los mortífagos mientras iban retrocediendo y en un intento desesperado gritó agonizante - ¡Remus ayúdala! – después un gran golpe en la nuca hizo que cayera inconsciente entre los brazos de los captores

-¡Suéltala hijo de perra! – gritó Remus desde lejos, Voldemort sonrió con malicia

-Un descubrimiento interesante – dijo mientras miraba como se llevaban a la joven señora Zabini – He venido a mataros, a vosotros y a los herederos – James miró con furia a Voldemort que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos

-James huye – ordenó Remus poniéndose entre el camino del Lord y las dos embarazadas

-Sal de ahí licántropo – ordenó Voldemort que con un simple gesto hizo que él se estampará contra un gran container

-¡Mierda! – Alice estaba aferrada a Frank, su cara estaba contorsionada de dolor mientras intentaba seguir esos cursos hechos en casa de Cloe

-Por dios Alice que te pasa – preguntó el chico mientras veía como Voldemort iba directo hacia ella

-Las… contracciones…

-Está de parto – sonrió el Lord

-Entonces es el momento que entremos en acción – de la nada aparecieron Julia Angels y Nick Turner – Hola chicos – saludó la vampiresa

-Julia… ¿segura que Dumbledore te dejó venir? – dijo con burla Lord Voldemort recordando el último encuentro con la mujer, la mujer sonrió con tristeza

-Lleváoslas de aquí – detrás de Julia y Nick apareció Albus Dumbledore

-Dumbledore – susurró Voldemort, volvió a chasquear los dedos y los dos mortífagos que tenían sujeta a Cloe quisieron volverla a apresar pero Sirius y Remus (que había acudido en su ayuda) los alejaron, mientras, Voldemort también se había marchado utilizando como escudos a dos de su mortífagos que fueron apresados

-¡Mierda tengo… que… ir a un hospital! – gritó Alice en medio del silencio que había quedado

-Alice, respira – intentó Lily – Inspira… expira… como los ejercicios de…

-¡De Cloe! – gritó la chica mientras apretaba la mano de Frank en un contracción

-Frank lleva a Alice al hospital, Nick con ellos – indicó Dumbledore, nadie reclamó – Julia llévate a Lily y a James a un lugar seguro – la vampiresa asintió y con cuidado ayudó al chico a levantar a la segunda embarazada

-Sirius… - la voz de Cloe entre los brazos de Sirius al otro lado de la calle sonó suavemente

-Cloe… cariño no hables… - dijo Sirius levantándola en brazos

-Lo…siento…Natalie…

-Shh… - Sirius acarició levemente la mejilla de la morena, ella sonrió débilmente

-No… no voy…

-Ni de broma digas esto

-Sirius… - el chico la miró y vio como lentamente sus mechones negros iban volviéndose claros – Estoy…

-Voy a llevarte a un hospital – empezó a caminar deprisa, no sabía porqué pero que empezará a parecerse a Natalie no le gustaba lo más mínimo, que fuera rubia ahora…

-… embarazada – de repente, el peso que Sirius sujetaba se volvió el doble, el pelo corto de la chica caía libremente, rubio, tal y como había venido al mundo

-Cloe… el hospital… está cerca… - no obtuvo respuesta, miró el rostro de la chica, hermoso pero con los ojos cerrados, ocultando esos maravillosos ojos miel que tanto lo atraían – Cloe… Cleopatra… - zarandeo el cuerpo sin resultado - ¡Cleopatra! – gritó y sus rodillas le fallaron cayendo inevitablemente en el suelo – Cloe… por favor… por favor… - Remus iba a ir hacia él pero el director de Hogwarts se lo impidió – Thomas, vamos, dime… dime que soy un pervertido, un arrogante y un idiota… ¡Vamos Cloe dímelo! – abrazó el cuerpo de la chica sintiendo como su calor, poco a poco, iba desapareciendo.

**

* * *

**

**¡Txán!**

**Ya está, la muerte tan esperada es esta. Cloe ha muerto. Buaaaaaaa! Me ha dolido más que ha vosotros, en serio.**

**¿Qué deciros? Cloe embarazada, en realidad quería poner un "te quiero" al final pero...ya estaba muy gastado y me parece que siendo Cloe, la liberal de Cloe, que estuviera embarazada significaba atarse para siempre a Sirius, mucho más romántico que un simple te quiero. No sé, a mi me dio la impresión que ese estoy embarazada transmitía mucho más de lo que pensamos en un primer momento.**

**Natalie ya ha aparecido. Os dije, Natalie prepara una reaparición estelar y...¡vaya y si la ha hecho!**

**Tengo que admitir que el recuerso de Voldemort de utilizar a Natalie y el recién nacido Blaise fue muy cruel para intentar presionar a Cloe. Espero que no os enfadéis con la morena por eso, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi hermana (espero que no lea esto porqué pensará que le han cambiado la hermana, xD)**

**En el próximo capi. Pues, veremos la reacción de Sirius a la muerte de su chica, nada agradable y será la primera escena y veremos un Sirius nada normal. También aparecerá Harry por primera vez. Una monada. Y una Lily con tendéncias homicidas por la falta de sueño. También sabremos porqué Voldemort quiere a Lily (algo muy sencillo, en serio). La primera proposición de Dumbledore a James para que Sirius sea el guardián secreto y...una sorpresita por parte de Snape, jiji.**

**Bueno, nada más que deciros. **

**¡Oh! Los reviews, ya me olvidaba. A ver...14 REVIEWS y actualizo en dos semanas como siempre o MENOS REVIEWS y actualizo el 20 DE MAYO. **

**No tengo mucho tiempo, pero no puedo descuidarme en dar las gracias a:** Rosa-Evans, Rosita, ilaica, Inibel, paula, Flora, Barbuchis, Armelle Potter, Catlin, Laury, xaica, blankis black, Lladruc y Serenity**. Muchas gracias a vuestros reviews, en serio.**

**Bueno, como siempre mi exigencia de los 14 reviews u os esperáis mes y medio.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y como siempre, independientemente de mis peticiones, si tenéis alguna suggerencia, duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación un review ¿vale?**

**Recordaros que si queréis visitar mi flog podéis ir a mi profile que hay mi página web, xD **

**Muchos besos y espero que estéis bien**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí después de tanto tiempo pero me parece que os debo una disculpa pero lo haré a bajo porqué así no os entretengo mucho para leer este capi.**

**Quiero decir que el tiempo pasa un poco rápido así que no os asustéis.**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos a bajo**

**Que os guste el capi**

**

* * *

**

Un pitido se oyó en el apartamento muggle que ahora utilizaba, no tenía ni idea porqué había aceptado que Lily instalará un tontófono.

"Sirius, soy James. Sé que estás ahí así que coge el tontófono (Es teléfono James) Chist, Lily, no me dejas oír. Oye Sirius… aún no has venido a ver a tu ahijado. ¿Sabes que es una preciosidad? Ha salido igual de guapo que su padre (Engreído) Lilianne…. Aunque tengo que admitir que tienes los fantásticos ojos de su madre. ¿Sirius? Vamos a bautizar a Harry y… ¡Oye Lily devuelve el tonto…!" Piiip.

Sirius sonrió hacia sus adentros. Estaba sentado en una esquina de su pequeño apartamento con las rodillas dobladas y su cabeza apoyada en ellas, mirando fijamente una foto enmarcada, Cloe tenía una mano en la cintura y con la otra le mandaba un beso mientras guiñaba el ojo. Su pelo corto estaba recogido en dos graciosas coletas. Después pasó su vista hacia El Diario del Profeta que estaba tirado en medio del salón. A primera plana salía la imagen de Cloe, su pequeña Cloe.

"Cloe Thomas asesinada ayer por el mismo quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado"

Anunciaban su muerte como si fuera un circo.

"Cloe Elizabeth Thomas, de 20 años, fue asesinada ayer en Hogsmade a las once de la noche. Fuentes del todo ciertas afirman que la señorita Thomas era la guardián secreto de los Potter y los Longbottom, dos de los matrimonios más importantes en la lucha contra Voldemort. La señorita Thomas, amiga íntima de las dos parejas y prometida de Sirius Black, hijo de la gran familia Black, tenia una tienda de ropa en Hogsmade, al parecer…."

Y continuaba, y continuaba. A él solo le interesaba la foto. El artículo era un timo. Hablaban de la muerte de los padres de Cloe, de cómo él, Sirius Black, se había ido de casa, de que Lily no era una sangre limpia y no sé cuantas cosas más. El hecho de que Cloe fuera matada por Voldemort utilizando a su hermana gemela ni tan solo salía. La muerte de SU chica, SU prometida, era una simple y mera excusa para poder contar todos los cotilleos de las familias de magos.

"Sirius… Soy Lily. Cielo… hace días que no te vemos, des de el funeral de Cloe. Lamento no haber podido asistir pero… no hacia ni 24 horas que Harry había nacido. ¿Sirius? No puedes quedarte ahí todo el tiempo, ven a ver a mi hijo, seguro que hace que te arranque una sonrisa, sobretodo porqué es igual de mono que James, además del bebé de Alice…." Piiip

Hijo… las últimas palabras de Cloe fueron "Estoy embarazada" ¡Un hijo! Joder, un niño suyo y de la persona que más amaba. Volvió a revolverse el pelo en señal de desesperación y ocultó su cara entre sus rodillas, no pudo aguantar mucho más tiempo y volvió a mirar la fotografía de su futura esposa.

-¿Sirius? – la voz femenina de alguien que había entrado en el piso lo hizo reaccionar, levantó la vista esperanzado, buscando la oscura melena de ella – Soy Jane – pero de sueños no se vive, volvió a hundir su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Oyó como se acercaba y entraba en la habitación - ¡Por dios Sirius! – corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado, miró la foto de Cloe y el diario, sin ningún remordimiento los cogió y los dejó en una mesa bastante lejos del alcance de Sirius

-¿Qué haces! – se quejó el chico mirándola por primera vez, Jane le aguantó la mirada asesina y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que la relajará y bajará la mirada – Ya no está.

-Lo sé, es… era mi hermana – por primera vez en muchos días Sirius recordó que Cloe tenía familia, no era el único que la echaba de menos

-Jane… - sin más se tiró al pecho de la chica que lo recibió y lo abrazó en silencio, momentos después las lágrimas de los dos se unieron en un llanto silencioso

* * *

-¿Cómo está el pequeñín? – preguntó James en plan juguetón mientras cogía a su hijo de dentro la cuna 

-Muy bien – sonrió Lily – Pero claro, no saludes a tu esposa, no – ella se cruzó de brazos y no tardó ni cinco segundo que James, con Harry en brazos, cruzara la habitación cogió a la chica por la cintura con la mano libre y la besó apasionadamente - ¿Mejor? – Lily sonrió con los ojos cerrados

-Mejor - asintió Lily - ¿Viste a Sirius?

-Nops, pero Frank fue a verle está mañana y no estaba – dijo sin el tono juguetón que anteriormente tenía

-Eso significa que salió – James asintió y vio como el pequeño entre sus brazos reclamaba la atención de su madre estirando sus pequeños brazos, tenía un mes y poco.

-Ven cariño – Lily alargó los brazos y lo acunó mientras se lo llevaba hacia la cocina, en ese momento sonó el timbre - ¡James ve a abrir!

-En seguida – James miró a Lily como daba el pecho al pequeño y solo pudo sonreír, era realmente feliz y eso le hacia sentir culpable con dos de sus mejores amigos. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-¡Los Merodeadores a la carga! – gritaron tres chicos en la puerta del pequeño piso muggle que utilizaba el matrimonio Potter de momento

-¡Ya está bien! – la voz de Lily hizo que todos callaran de inmediato

-Es que está dando el pecho – se excusó James y después miró a sus amigos. Remus, Peter y Sirius - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¿A qué es una sorpresa? – Sirius entró sin esperar la invitación de James

-Hacia mucho que no nos reuníamos los cuatro – dijo Peter

-Y decidimos que hoy era el mejor momento – James los miró interrogantes – Ya sabes, 1 de setiembre, nos conocimos este mismo día hace…

-No hagas cuentas Remus – dijo Sirius como si se estresara

-Me alegro de veros – sonrió James mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Peter

-Ya lo sabemos, es que en el fondo nos echabas de menos – sonrió Sirius haciendo el mismo gesto pero con Remus

-Sois unos alborotadores, como el niño se despierte es castro – dijo Lily con las manos en las caderas - ¡A todos! – dijo amenazando también a James

-Nada de segundos hijos Cornamenta – bromeó Sirius – Pero vaya… que guapa está señora Potter

-Nada de peloteos Black – pero Lily no negó el abrazó que Sirius le ofrecía – Estaba muy preocupada por ti – susurró la chica recordando que des del fatídico día no lo había vuelto a ver

-Lo siento – Sirius se apartó de la chica y se encargó de eliminar un par de lágrimas de las mejillas de Lily – Ahora iré a ver a Jane para…

-¡No! – se negó el matrimonio Potter al acto

-¿Por qué no? – dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos

-Porqué… - James y Lily se miraron furtivamente, no podían decirle que Jane estaba viviendo con Snape porqué Sirius se encargaba de matar al joven profesor de pociones

-Os quedaréis a comer – dijo rápidamente Lily, James asintió con una sonrisa

-No – se negaron Sirius y Remus con rapidez

-No es por nada… - empezó Peter tímido – Pero… tus intentos de cocinar en Hogwarts no eran muy…

-Satisfactorios – terminó Remus

-Y los de ahora tampoco – añadió rápidamente Sirius y entonces miró a James esperando que le apoyara

-A mi no me hagáis ponerme en contra de Lily – James se cruzó de brazos

-Bueno, entonces seréis vosotros quienes cocinéis – dijo Lily mirando a los tres invitados

-Lily… cielo – James se acercó por detrás de la pelirroja y le puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro – Te aseguro que Sirius no es mucho más bueno cocinando

-¡Oye! – Sirius tiró una almohada a la cara de James que con gran habilidad, de sus años de buscador en Hogwarts, hizo que él y Lily salieran de la trayectoria del objeto volador

-¡Mala puntería Canuto! – así que James, sin soltar a Lily de la cintura, iba esquivando almohadas de Sirius, Remus y Peter se habían unido a la pelea hasta que…

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Se despertó! – gritó Lily y los cuatro chicos se taparon las partes intimas como acto reflejo y es que en aquel momento recordaron a la Lily Evans de Hogwarts, cuando decía una cosa la cumplía, se deshizo de único brazo que James tenía alrededor de su cintura y se fue hacia la habitación que quedaba a la derecha

-Es que Lily duerme poco – la justificó James – Con el niño y…

-Las horas extras que le haces tú – sonrió Sirius de manera pícara provocando que Lily, que acababa de entrar, se sonrojará.

-Bueno Sirius, te presento a Harry James Potter – sonrió la señora Potter mientras alargaba el niño para que Sirius pudiera abrazarlo por primera vez

* * *

Después de la muerte de Cloe todos vieron claro que no podían estar juntos, era demasiado fácil atacarlos. Así que los Longbottom se largaron a las afueras, afueras de la ciudad mientras que James, Lily y Sirius habitaron un piso en el centro de Londres. Sirius quería dejar intimidad a la pareja y al recién nacido pero fue la pelirroja quien insistió en que él se quedará, al menos hasta que pasará un año de la muerte de Cloe, y es que, aunque Sirius nunca decía nada de la morena la verdad era que cada noche miraba su foto y derramaba un par de lágrimas. 

Durante el abril del año 1981, James fue llamado al despacho de Dumbledore, bajo la preocupación de Lily

-Hola James – el chico se sentó pesadamente en el sillón de enfrente del escritorio

-Albus

-¿Cómo estáis?

-Bien, bueno, ya te lo debes imaginar, sin dormir pero bueno… - sonrió James

-Las cosas se complican

-Lo sé.

-Harry corre peligro

-Si – bajo la vista con tristeza – Ya he encontrado una casa bien escondida, voy a mudarme con Lily después del aniversario de Harry

-No será muy tarde

-Cuando no estoy yo, es Sirius quien está con ellos – Albus asintió con tristeza

-El espía se ha vuelto a poner en marcha James, hay alguien en la orden que nos está haciendo una zancadilla

-Lo sé y no sé quien puede ser – James negó con la cabeza, más de una vez, mientras tenía a Lily entre sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente, había soñado que entraban en su casa, que mataban a Lily y a Harry delante de sus ojos y él no podía hacer nada – Pero te aseguro que si le tocan un solo pelo a Lily o a Harry no vivirán el tiempo necesario para poder celebrar la muerte de un solo Potter

-¿Quieres que sea vuestro guardia secreto?

-No, lo será Sirius, o en todo caso yo, esa decisión está tomada

-¿Qué dice Lily?

-Nada, aún no sabe que los mortífagos van tras de mi y de Harry

-Voldemort quería a Lily muerta porqué podía darte un hijo, un heredero, ahora…

-Ya no tiene la menor importancia porqué ya hemos tenido un hijo

-Así es.

-Me voy, he dejado el trabajo tirado y tengo una redada dentro de poco – sonrió James con pesadez

-Dale recuerdos a Lilianne

-Lo haré – se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta y bajo por las escaleras de caracol, no quería marcharse por la Red Flu, prefería ir hasta Hogsmade y ahí confirmar que el piso de Cloe estaba cerrado al igual que la tienda

-Potter – James se paró en medio del pasillo, esa voz no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, con paciencia se giró para encontrarse con un chico, de su misma edad, con el pelo negro y graso y una nariz proporcionalmente grande

-Snape – dijo con desprecio

-¿Podemos hablar? – James lo miró extrañado e incluso iba a decirle que no tenía nada de que hablar, él era mortífago, aunque hubiera avisado en el pasado a Jane para que se salvará de un ataque mortífago, pero sus ojos suplicantes por primera vez en la vida delante de un Griffindor hizo que se relajará.

-¿Qué quieres? – no le gustaba tener enfrentamientos ahora que era un adulto delante del alumnado (lease las chicas que aún lo recordaban como el guapo merodeador)

-Jane está embarazada, en verdad, está a punto de nacer – James lo miró incrédulo y después lo cogió por el cuello de la túnica

-¿Eres idiota¡Es una niña! No tiene ni 18 años – pasaron varios alumnos que miraron a su nuevo profesor de pociones con recelo

-¿Queréis que os baje puntos? – preguntó de mal humor Snape a un grupo de chicas que miraban embobadas a James – Vamos al despacho Potter

-¿Tienes despacho y todo Quejicus? – preguntó burlón al entrar en él, Snape lo ignoró deliberadamente

-Te odio Potter – aclaró después de hacer todo el trayecto en silencio y de haber cerrado la puerta de su despacho

-¿En serio? Pues yo aún no te he matado porqué Lily te aprecia – lo miró lentamente¡aún no sabía porqué nunca le había roto la cara! Le ponía de los nervios – Y porqué eres el padre del hijo que espera Jane – añadió James, Snape agradeció internamente que fuera Potter porqué si llega a ser Black ya estaría camino a la enfermería.

-Espero que Evans esté bien

-La señora Potter está bien, igual que su hijo – escupió las palabras, odiaba que Snape hablará con su sucia boca de Lily, además que la llamaba Evans queriendo, para tocarle la moral

-Potter podría discutir mucho contigo porqué ya te lo he dicho, te odio – James volvió a abrir la boca pero Snape le hizo un gesto para que callará – Sin embargo, necesito pedirte un favor – James estaba seguro que si estuviese bebiendo algo se habría atragantado

-¿Un favor? – preguntó James divertido - ¿A mi? – Snape asintió - ¡Pelo grasiento te estás volviendo gracioso! – estalló en carcajadas pero la mirada repleta de odio de Snape le hizo callar – Te escucho

-Necesito que cuides de Jane, al menos, hasta que tenga el bebé.

-¿Por qué?

-El "señor" me ha ordenado una misión y estaré fuera varios días y no puedo dejarla sola, he pensado que si puede estar en el mismo sitio en el que está Evans y vuestro hijo estaría mucho más segura, principalmente porqué sé que estás viviendo con Black

-Aún no entiendo como Jane puede estar contigo

-Digo lo mismo de Evans

-La señora Potter, nariz de mocos, la señora Potter

-Evans – dijo remarcando el apellido – Era la chica más inteligente que había en curso, realmente no sé como terminó contigo

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, es la chica más inteligente que había en nuestro curso y supo que nadie podría quererla como yo – Snape hizo una mueca y James se reprochó por dentro por haber dicho una frase tan cursi delante de su enemigo – Pero Jane…

-Lo harás

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Y ya sabes que no es por ti, no puedo soportar que Jane corra peligro y te aseguro que Sirius tampoco, aunque cuando sepa quien es el padre te aseguro que te mata

-Si antes no han matado a Jane me conformó – James asintió y, aunque nunca lo admitiría en público, se alegraba que Jane estuviera feliz con Snape y que éste la cuidará tan bien, aunque eso de dejarla embarazada a los 18…

-Quedamos mañana en Hogsmade, yo mismo me la llevaré – ahora fue Snape quien asintió – Por cierto Quejicus – se giró sobre sus talones y lo miró – Felicidades por el niño.

* * *

-Así que Jane vivirá con nosotros una temporada – terminó James la explicación 

-Un momento… ¿Snape la ha dejado en cinta? – preguntó Sirius alucinado – Pero Jane… ¿no se había vuelto inteligente? – Lily ahogó una sonrisita mientras terminaba de dar el pecho a su hijo

-Vamos Sirius, si está con Severus es porqué realmente le importa

-Snape, Lily, Snape – rectificó James – Y te puedo decir que la mirada de Snapy realmente transmitía amor cuando hablaba de Jane y su hijo

-Pues ya está, no nos molesta tener otra embarazada en la familia – sonrió Lily alegremente mientras ponía a Harry en vertical y le daba palmaditas en la espalda

-A mi me molestó bastante tener dos – dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos recordando a Alice y a Lily con su "buen" humor

-Ya… pero Harry se ha vuelto el niño de tus ojos

-Bueno, es que tengo que mentalizarme que un día este chavalín de aquí será el tipo más listo y guapo – sonrió mientras tocaba suavemente la nariz del bebé y este hacia un pequeño eructo – Y entonces mientras James le enseña a jugar a Quidditch y tu les enseñas a estudiar, yo me encargaré de enseñarle a ligar

-No quiero que mi hijo se vuelva un arrogante y presumido como vosotros – amenazó Lily

-¿Y cómo quieres que sea? – preguntó James curioso sentándose al lado de Lily y besando la cabellera roja de ella

-Como Remus – besó en los labios a James y se levantó dirección a la habitación del niño

-Ya te digo James – Sirius se apoyó en el sofá – Des de mis años de Hogwarts me llevo preguntando que tiene Remus que no tengamos nosotros – James sonrió y le tiró una almohada en la cara

* * *

Al final fue Sirius quien fue a buscar a Jane y no James, claro que decir que el encuentro entre Snape y Black no fue muy agradable pero Jane supo controlar a su pareja y a su amigo para que no armasen el gran escándalo. 

A Sirius un poco más y le coge una arcada al ver como Jane se despedía de Severus¡con un beso! Santo Cielo. ¡Un beso! Sirius, sin ningún tipo de elegancia y todo y estar en un bar totalmente desierto separó a la pareja añadiendo un "os podrían ver" Severus, viendo lo que había hecho en público, solo dedicó un cuídate a la rubia, ella asintió divertida por las diferentes reacciones de su…bueno, de Severus.

Jane se colgó del brazo de Sirius y los dos salieron del pequeño y apartado bar en donde habían quedado.

-¡Jane! – Lily abrió la puerta entusiasmada y la abrazó.

-Lily hace tanto que no te veía – correspondiendo el abrazo como podía al tener ya su barriga un tanto crecidita

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero yo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para poder quedar con nadie, solo veo a los fastidiosos Merodeadores

-Oye que te hago muy buena compañía – dijo Sirius en burla mientras dejaba la maleta de la pequeña Thomas

-¿Te has casado con Severus?

-¡Snape, Lily, Snape! – dijo James entrando en el comedor

-¿Te casaste con él? – dijo Sirius incrédulo

-No lo hice, des de que pasó eso con Natalie he perdido la fe en el matrimonio, además, así pasa más desapercibida nuestra relación

-Ah – James y Sirius suspiraron aliviados – Ya decía que era una chica inteligente – sonrió el primero

-Severus seguro que piensa que yo no tendría que haberme casado contigo – dijo Lily

-¡Snape¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? – Lily sonrió con inocencia, era tan fácil picar a James

-Bueno entonces también te llamaré Potter y… - James dio dos pasos hacia ella y la encaró, estaba tan bonita así, con esa fingida inocencia intentándolo picar, como cuando estaban en Hogwarts

-Bueno, está bien señora Potter

-Evans es como la llama Severus – rectificó Jane, después alargó el brazo hacia Sirius para que se la llevase a la calle a ver el barrio

-Llévate a Harry – pidió la chica a Sirius, él asintió y en dos segundos tenía montado un cochecito para llevarse al bebé - Evans me gusta – sonrió Lily al oír la puerta cerrarse

-A mi también pero me gusta mucho más Potter – Jame iba caminando haciendo retroceder a Lily hasta la pared – Sobretodo porqué tuve siete años llamándote Evans

-Me encantaba cuando te mordías la lengua para no llamarme Lily

-Lilianne – la chica había chocado con la pared y se miraban a los ojos

-Dime Potter

-Te amo – y sin esperar nada más la besó apasionadamente, la chica respondió, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía esa intimidad, James la cogió de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo

-No… esperes que diga lo mismo – sonrió Lily contra los labios de James – Es muy poca la demostración

-¿Quieres más? – Lily asintió y dejó escapar un gemido al notar la mano de James entrar en su blusa y desabrocharla con rapidez

-Eres un pervertido Potter – James sonrió – Pero me gustas

-¿Sólo eso?

-Bueno, tendrías que currártelo un poco más pero… - Lily lo besó apasionadamente mientras entraban otra vez en el comedor y caían encima del sofá grande

* * *

Un par de semanas después en casa de los Potter tuvieron el parto de Jane, mientras Sirius intentaba tranquilizar a Jane, aunque era importante subrayar el hecho de que Sirius tiene un imán con la familia Thomas y es IMPOSIBLE que llegue a tranquilizar a alguno de sus integrantes, así que fue James quien ocupo el relevo teniendo la experiencia del parto de su mujer. 

-¡Es una niña Jane! – exclamó Lily cuando cogió el bebé de manos de Arabella Figg (que había acudido para ayudarlos)

-Está sana y fuerte, el padre se alegrara

-No sé como le sentará tener dos chicas a la familia con sangre Thomas – bromeó Sirius picado

Jane no llegó a ponerle nombre a la niña, al menos, no en casa de los Potter, ya que cuando la niña cumplió un mes Severus las vino a buscar, aunque Jane prometió ir por el cumpleaños de Harry.

**

* * *

**

Ya está¿Qué os ha parecido?

**Tengo varias cosas que decir y lo voy a hacer en puntos que así me parece mucho más fácil**

**1.- La primera escena de Sirius-Jane es preciosa, me parece que es una de las que más me gusta de todo el fic. Creo que nos pasó a todos, pensamos que el único que sufriría sería Sirius (y como vemos más adelante se pasa mes y medio encerrado en su piso intentando superarlo) Pero nos olvidamos que Cloe tenía una familia, una familia bastante numerosa (recordemos que son cinco hermanos) y muchos amigos. Referente a los amigos no lo veremos mucho pero referente a los hermanos...os adelante que tendremos una escena Natalie-Sirius preciosa.**

**2.- El tiempo. Se voló el tiempo. Al principio del capi Harry tenía mes y medio al final está a punto de hacer un año (junto a Neville). Lamento si se os presentó así pero tampoco tengo muchas ideas para ampliarla, xD**

**3.- ¡Jane y Snape! Vaya, vaya, me parece que nadie se esperaba eso de nariz de mocos. Debo recordar que Jane tiene los 18 (más o menos) cuando da a luz a la niña, así que es muy joven. La vida de esta rubia no será nada fácil, ya lo veremos más adelante.**

**4.- La reunión de los merodeadores. Era necesária, no tiene sentido que, sin ver a Peter durante todo este tiempo de repente, los Potter decidan ponerlo como su guardián secreto.**

**5.- El tiempo que tardé en actualizar. Debo daros una disculpa y es que todo es culpa mía (y un poco de este sitio). El fin de semana pasado debía actualizar pero...me fue imposible, es que no tuve tiempo ni para comer con tranquilidad. Iba estresadísima. Tenia un montón de deberes además que el sábado salí toda la tarde y no volví hasta las cinco de la noche y me levanté tarde por la mañana. Después pensé, bueno, actualizaremos el próxim finde (durante la semana me es imposible) pero ayer no sé que diablos le pasaba que no me dejaba entrar en mi cuenta así que pido disculpas de todo corazón.**

**6.- La muerte de Cloe (me parece que debería haber puesto esto en el primero) Me sorprendió muchísimo. Quiero decir, sabía que Cloe era querida pero...la mayoría de reviews que he recibido me pedían que se muriera Jane o Natalie pero que no fuera Cloe. Hice un personaje muy fácil de querrer. La muerte de Cloe es importante, no es simplemente la muerte de un personaje más, hay algo más y el hecho de que este embarazada también. Y me alegro muchísimo que transmitiera la tristeza que transimitó, la verdad es que tenía miedo de no poder expresarla.**

**7.- Al ver lo mucho que habéis sufrido por la muerte de Cloe y lo mucho que me pedís escenas Remus y Natalie, os avanzo que Natalie es una de los dos Thomas que NO va a morir, jiji. Así que en la tercera parte tendremos Remus y Natalie por un tubo. ¿Os gusta la idea?**

**8.- Hablando de la continuación. Para que termine este fic faltan dos capítulos y el epílogo. Si, estamos ya en el final. Debo decir que ya he empezado a escribir la continuación y tengo muchas cosas decididas pero no escritas. Habran muchos nuevos personajes, personajes que en un principio no pareceran importantes y que después nos sorprenderemos y personajes viejos que volveran a la carga con nuevas historias y situaciones. **

**9.- Por otro lado, este período de tiempo más largo ha hecho que reciba, ni nada más ni nada menos que, 18 reviews. ¡Estoy muy orgullosa! Realmente os doy las gracias. Muchas gracias a:** Bella, Galatea 597, ilaica-fairy, SiRiBoY, Nikky, ade black, Rosa-Evans, yandrakary, Gerulita Evans, JuLYsS, leodyn, Lladruc, queennight92, Serenity, Catlin, Laury, Inibel, Armelle Potter, Rosita, paula y blankis black**. Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Sobre los reviews, bueno, me parece que ya lo sabéis. 14 reviews y actualizo en dos semanas o menos reviews y actualizo el...10 de Junio. ¿Sabéis que para entonces solo me quedaran unos 3 exámenes finales y (sino tengo que ir a recuperación, que no lo creo) ¡ya abré terminado?**

**Bueno, ya lo sabéis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y como siempre, independientemente de mis peticiones, si tenéis alguna suggerencia, duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación un review ¿vale?**

**Muchos besos y espero que estéis bien**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	15. Chapter XV

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, esta vez no me he retrasado, jiji.**

**Es un capi corto pero que quería poner, así que no me enrolló más y espero que os guste.**

**Nos vemos a bajo con mis respuestas a vuestras preguntas.**

**

* * *

**

-Creo que es abusar Albus – dijo Lily mientras mantenía a Harry cogido de las manos mientras este se mantenía de pie y daba pasitos con su madre detrás

-A veces tener niños en un colegio donde solo hay adolescentes hace que el ambiente cambie, sobretodo en vacaciones que está vacío – sonrió el director

-Hace una semana que aprendió a andar y no para – dijo James viendo como Lily incrementaba su paso para que el niño pudiera andar más deprisa

-¡Y no sabes como duelen los riñones! – se quejó la pelirroja que ahora miraba a Harry andar solo

James sonrió al ver como Harry caía de culo y hacia una mueca amenazando en llorar y extendiendo los brazos hacia su madre. Lily se giró al notar como alguien le rozaba la pierna y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

-Si es que…con el padre tan vago que tienes que ni tan siquiera sabe hacerte parar de llorar – bromeó la pelirroja cogiendo el bebé en brazos mientras el niño miraba a James con cara confundida- Si, papá es un vago cariño – sonrió Lily

-¡Oye! – se quejó James

-Ni que lo digas – añadió una voz femenina. Todos se giraron para ver entrar al matrimonio Longbottom

-¡Alice! – Lily dejó a Harry en brazos de James y corrió hacia la chica para lanzarse a su cuello

-¡Lily! – las dos se abrazaron – Te echaba de menos – se apartaron un poco – Estás preciosa – lágrimas surcaban el rostro de las amigas – Incluso cuando lloras, no me extraña que fueras una de las más deseadas en Hogwarts

-Tu también estás guapísima Alice – y la volvió a abrazar con todas las fuerzas, las dos sentían que habían recuperado parte de su corazón

Des de la muerte de Cloe eran escasas ocasiones en las que las dos había vuelto a coincidir. Un día habían ido con Jane al parque para que Neville y Harry jugaran mientras las tres madres miraban embobadas a la pequeña Thomas que resultó haber sacado el pelo negro de Severus pero los ojos azules de Jane.

-Perdón – Una voz increíblemente madura dio pasó a una cabeza rubia que entraba tímidamente en el Gran Comedor - ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó cohibida, mirando, expectante, las que habían sido sus mejores amigas

-¡Natalie! – Lily y Alice, aún abrazadas, la miraron esperando algo más, Albert Zabini o algún que otro ex miembro Slytherin dispuesto a proteger la joven señora Zabini. Nada pasó así que las dos chicas se separaron del abrazo y corrieron a hacer un abrazo de oso con su amiga perdida

-Hola – sonrió la rubia entre el abrazo efusivo de sus amigas sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Bueno, creo que este momento va a ser un momento muy feliz – sonrió Albus Dumbledore a James y a Sirius (que acababa de llegar pasando más disimuladamente que Natalie)

-¡Pero la fiesta aún no ha empezado! – Todos reconocieron la voz, solo había dos personas con ese tipo de carácter y una, lamentablemente para Sirius, ya no estaba. Jane acababa de entrar con Severus a un lado (mirando de mala gana a todos los Griffindors reunidos menos a Natalie) y Remus (quedándose bastante chocado al ver a la mayor de las Thomas ahí). En los brazos de la rubia de pelo lacio iba una criatura, de poco menos de cuatro meses de edad.

-¿Ya estamos todos? – preguntó Sirius que estaba siendo estrangulado por Alice del tiempo que hacia que no veía a su "hermanita" pequeña

-Faltamos nosotros, que mal agradecidos – Contestó la voz de la mujer con evidente ironía. Dos personas entraron al Gran Comedor. Una de ellas era Nick Turner y, la otra, era Julia, tapada con una gran capa negra. Después, con un brazo cubierto con la capa hizo que el hechizo del techo desapareciera y que las ventanas se cerraran impidiendo a la luz del sol entrar.

-Julia, Filius se enfadará cuando tenga que volverlo a poner – negó Albus, contento de ver a la vampiresa ahí, con él

-Ya, pero yo no podía ir sin capa aquí dentro – dijo mientras hacia deslizar la capa por sus hombros y se la quitaba. Los chicos la miraron embobados, la verdad era que se conservaba tal cual como estaba hacia un par de años – Chicos, que tenéis esposas – sonrió ella ganándose una sonrisa por parte de todos

-No todos Julia – dijo Sirius pasándole el brazo por los hombros - ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna? – Julia lo miró sin saber que responder

-¿Es una pregunta retórica?

-¡Julia! Me rompes el corazón – respondió con voz totalmente falsa

-Me parece que no será posible Canuto – añadió Remus mientras Nick asentía con la cabeza. Sirius se puso el dedo debajo del ojo simulando secarse una lágrima – Que por cierto, es mañana – Natalie, sin que nadie lo viera, miró preocupada al chico

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Lily al licántropo

-Cansado – y rápidamente, y en un acto reflejo, miró a la rubia, encontrando sus ojos miel y derritiéndose, en contra de su voluntad, bajo la mirada intensa de la mujer

-Bueno, seguramente Bella os pueda preparar algo – indicó Julia

-Si, gracias a la buena de Bella – sonrió Nick haciendo un gesto de "gracias a Dios"

-Ma… ma… - Harry alargó los brazos para ir al pecho de su madre

-¿Ha dicho… - preguntó la pelirroja a James que tenía el niño en brazos

-¡Ma…ma…! – dijo más fuerte el bebé reclamando su atención, Lily con lágrimas en los ojos lo cogió.

-Vamos Cornamenta, me parece que los Potter tenéis predilección hacia las pelirrojas – bromeó Sirius viendo como Harry enredaba sus manos con el pelo rojo de su madre

-Bueno, con alguien como Lily es difícil no enamorarse – bromeó Natalie y, por segunda vez, los ojos de ella y de Remus se cruzaron, la chica los apartó rápidamente

Alice miró a la señora Zabini. Natalie estaba…demacrada. Continuaba siendo guapa, muy guapa, pero no resplandecía como lo hacia en Hogwarts. En la boda de Lily ya la había visto desfavorecida pero ahora…. Después miró los rostros de Jane y de Sirius. La muerte de Cloe no había sentado nada bien y la alegría que años atrás era natural y encomanadiza ahora era falsa y deprimente.

-Por cierto Natalie… - Sirius, dispuesto a no dejarse confundir por la similitud de Natalie y Cloe, decidió preguntar pero… - ¿Dónde está el heredero Zabini? – la rubia enrojeció ferozmente y Sirius sonrió ampliamente, no, Cloe nunca se habría sonrojado así.

-En realidad…

-Tienes un niño monísimo – Arabella Figg entró en ese momento con un niño en manos, Natalie sonrió y lo cogió. Era un niño un poco mayor que Harry y Neville, y eso se notaba en esa edad, una característica muy peculiar era que tenía la piel oscura y los ojos verdes. Como todos los hermanos Thomas

-Victoria no quiere que lo saqué de casa pero no quiero volverlo claustrofóbico – Lily y Alice, en su arranque maternal, se acercaron a la rubia y el bebé. Mientras Alice, bastante amargada por su cuñada, asentía comprensiva ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Frank

-Que monada – exclamaron los dos - ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Lily

-Blaise, Blaise Albert Zabini – sonrió Natalie mientras Alice jugueteaba con el mentón del niño

-Aunque tiene las características de los Thomas – dijo Jane mientras daba su niña a Arabella, que no podía resistirse a jugar con ningún niño– Piel y cabello oscuro. Bella no la mimes tanto que después se volverá como Sirius – sonrió Jane al ver como el animago estaba haciendo morritos a James para que le dejará coger a Harry

-Pero tiene los ojos de Albert – sonrió Natalie después de ver la pequeña broma entre sus "amigos" – Son verdes – Sintió la mirada de todos sobre de ella, preguntándose como podía sentir ternura hacia el hombre que le había privado de libertad. Era difícil de explicar que al final, lo quería. No igual como había querido, y para que engañarse, seguía queriendo a Remus, pero era un amor puro. Albert nunca le había prohibido hacer nada y siempre la había tratado bien.

-¿Cómo está? – La voz de Remus la sacó de sus pensamientos. No había odio sino rencor, no sabía si hacia ella o hacia Albert.

-Bien, está bien – respondió Natalie pero no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa al ver como Blaise cogía un dedo del licántropo

-La última vez que lo vi iba con Malfoy y una capucha – dijo Sirius receloso, recordando la última redada del ministerio y de la cual no había salido muy bien parado

-Lamento mucho los problemas que pueda causaros yo… - Natalie bajó los ojos cansada, recordando como el hecho de que su marido fuera mortífago había influido en el plan diabólico del Lord en hacer ceder a su hermana para rebelar la situación de los Potter y los Longbottom

-No tienes la culpa Natalie – sonrió Lily sabiendo, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes, en lo que Natalie estaba pensando - ¿A qué no sabes que acaba de decir Harry?

-¿Harry? – preguntó Natalie, confundida

-Nuestro hijo – sonrió James acercándose con el niño en brazos y sin Sirius alrededor porqué había ido con "Quejicus" para aparta a la niña Thomas de los brazos, cosa ilógica si se acordaba de quien era el padre

-¡Mamá! Me ha llamado mamá – sonrió Lily mientras lo cogía en brazos y lo acercaba a Natalie

-Que suerte, el mío solo dice gugu, buabua – se quejó Alice mientras Frank la miraba con reproche – Además que a mi no me quiere, solo quiere ir con su padre

Mientras los adultos hablaban y recordaban sus tiempos en Hogwarts, los tres niños jugaban en el suelo a hacer "carreras a gatas". La niña de Jane miraba el movimiento de los del suelo y a veces parecía que quería ir con ellos aunque solo tuviera cuatro meses.

* * *

Natalie salía hacia el despacho de la profesora MacGonnagall dispuesta a irse para casa. Jane y Severus no hacia ni medio minuto que se habían ido por la chimenea del último que tenía en su despacho. 

Los Potter habían marchado con un traslador, al igual que los Longbottom. Julia se había ido a la habitación que tenía condicionada en el bar "La Cabeza de Puerco" y Nick había acompañado a Bella a su casa del barrio muggle en el que vivía. La pobre Arabella ya empezaba a ser mayor para todos esto ajetreos de la Orden.

La Orden.

Había un traidor. Lo sabía. Y sabía (por boca de Cloe) que todos sospechaban de Remus. Una sonrisa irónica cruzó su rostro. Remus había estado en lugares no muy fiables buscando una solución a su problema. Buscando respuesta al rumor de una nueva poción.

Pero claro, quien iba a creer a un licántropo y a la mujer de un mortífago.

Se sentía despreciable, empezaba a pensar como ellos. Porqué sabía que todos los que habían estado reunidos esa tarde les importaba bien poco que Remus fuera un licántropo, que ella fuera la esposa de un mortífago o que Julia fuera una vampiro.

-Natalie… - la rubia se giró mientras veía como Sirius se acercaba hacia ella

-Pensaba que te habías ido con Jane para protegerla

-Lo intenté pero nariz de mocos fue más rápido – Natalie esbozó una sonrisa – Puedo…

-Claro – y pasó su hijo a Sirius

-Es igualito a Josh – Natalie los miró con ternura – Aún recuerdo la primera vez que Josh vino a trabajar por vacaciones aquí, Cloe… - los ojos color miel y los grises se encontraron

Natalie sintió lo que su hermana debía haber sentido al mirar a los ojos de Sirius. Miles de sentimientos en un mar de color plateado. Podia ver el amor hacia su hermana, la estima que sentía hacia ella misma pero también veía…dolor, odio, rencor…

Sin pensárselo dos veces dio los dos pasos que la separaban del moreno y lo abrazó, con Blaise entre medio.

-Dime que no es cierto – susurró Sirius entre lágrimas

-No…no lo sé – Natalie lloraba, sollozaba, abrazaba a Sirius y rezaba porqué Cloe los sorprendiera con su usual buen humor – No puedo saberlo. ¡No quiero saberlo! – se separaron lentamente. Blaise aún estaba en brazos de Sirius

-Ella… ¡Joder Natalie! – y Natalie lo entendió. Al verla a ella, había visto a Cloe – Cuando…murió…era igual que tu… - Y le dolía, dolía porqué cada mañana al despertarse el rostro de su hermana la miraba des de el otro lado del espejo, demacrado y con el dolor golpeándola

-Sirius…yo…quisiera darte palabras de consuelo pero…

-Si…alguien la quería más que yo... – Sirius la miró a los ojos,unos ojosrepletos de dolor y llenos de lágrimas – Ese alguien eras tú. – Natalie asintió en silencio, recibiendo de nuevo a Blaise

-Cloe…estaba…

-Lo sé – sonrió Sirius – Me lo dijo antes de…

-Quería decírtelo el mismo día que…ya sabes…

-Cuídate Nat

-Gracias. Tú también – el chico asintió. Se dio la vuelta pero antes de salir de la habitación Natalie lo llamó - ¡Sirius! – el no sé giró, no quería que lo viera llorando otra vez – Yo…siento haber sido el punto débil de…Cloe

-No es tu culpa, sino la mía por dejarla hacer algo…como eso – se despidió con la mano y se fue de la habitación

Cinco segundos después Natalie se acercó a la chimenea y se fue de vuelta hacia su prisión, la casa Zabini.

**

* * *

**

Ya está! Otro capítulo terminado. Puff...ahora ya es solo cuenta atrás, xD

**A ver...que tengo que deciros.**

**Bueno, está reunión era necesaria. El hecho de saber que ha sido de cada uno nos interesaba a todos. Ya sé que mucho hecháis de menos a Alice y Frank y a Jane y Severus y a Natalie, que la pobre solo sale de manera espectacular y para darnos disgustos.**

**Hablando de Natalie, en este capítulo quise demostrar con los juegos de miradas que aún hay algo entre Remus y Natalie, supongo que os habéis dado cuenta, su historia no terminará así como así por tener un hijo y estar casada. La rubia de los Thomas no se nos rendirá.**

**Muchos me habíeis pedido escenas entre Remus y Natalie, cuando la veiais os sorprenderéis todos, palabra de honor.**

**Otra pregunta que me han hecho, y que no sé si queda clara, si, Remus sigué como sospechoso para Sirius (y más ahora con la muerte de Cloe va super alerta) aunque todos sabemos que eso es falso debo hacer que la historia se adapte lo más posible a los CINCO primero libros de J.K.Rowling (a mi el sexto no me gusto y no lo pienso incluir)**

**El embarazo de Jane. Fue inesperadísimo, igual que el de Cloe (importante, por cierto) ya lo sé, pero era necesario. Me han dicho miles y miles de proposiciones sobre los posibles roles de la hija de Severus y Jane y voy a aclarar algunos porqué sinó os volveréis locos.**

**1.- La niña no terminará con Harry. Harry está con Hermione (aunque sea una pareja de tercera fila)**

**2.- La niña NO será Hermione. Hermione es Hermione, nada de segundos roles.**

**3.- La niña tendrá un papel muy, muy importante en la tercera parte y si, tendrá mucho que ver con Harry.**

**Algo sobre la continuación. La continuación tendremos a los supervivientes de este fic (que serán poquitos) No será sobre la época de los merodeadores sinó que será en la época de Harry. No puedo contar mucho para no romper la sorpresa pero es una continuación que, aunque no os gusten las parejas ni en donde está situado el argumento, yo tenía muchas ganas de hacerla y...aquí está. Cuando terminé el fic veréis exactamente hacia donde irán los tiros, porqué ahora no puedo deciros nada de nada, sorry.**

**Mmm...que más. Tengo título para la continuación. Se llamará "Los Verdaderos Deseos", como toda está historia termina. (Os estoy diciendo demasiadas cosas cuando aún falta un capi y el epílogo)**

**Quiero dar las gracias a la gente que me ha dejado review, la verdad estoy muy contenta con ellos. Sobretodo porqué...¡he llegado a más de 200 reviews! Para mi es todo un récord, así que quiero daros las gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews. Agradecer quien lo dejó en el capi pasado:** ilaica-fairi, leodyn, Serenity, Nathyta, CeciPotterEvans, RoSiTa, Gerulita-Evans, Yandrakary, SiRiBoY, Flora, blankis black, fer-black, xaica, anabiaf, sandra, Carola Potter-granger, Armelle Potter, Laury, ade black, Catlin y Rosa Evans

**Como siempre me gustaría que me dejaráis 14 REVIEWS y actualizo dentro de dos semanas, sinó tendré que esperarme hasta el 24 DE JUNIO (San Juan y habré terminado el cole. ¡Yupi!)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y como siempre, independientemente de mis peticiones, si tenéis alguna suggerencia, duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación un review ¿vale?**

**Recordaros que si queréis visitar mi flog podéis ir a mi profile que hay mi página web, xD **

**Muchos besos y espero que estéis bien**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	16. Chapter XVI

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí. Mira que iba a no actualizar pero...bueno, os lo cuento a bajo.**

**Un capi trágico, aviso.**

**Nos vemos**

**

* * *

**

-Así que no tenemos otra opción que recurrir a un guardián secreto, otra vez – dijo Lily mirando a -su esposo que daba vueltas por la salita de su piso muggle

-Ya tengo la casa, solo falta que tu decidas ir, Lily… en este último año las operaciones en el Departamento de Aurores han sido muy duras y peligrosas por eso te prohíbo terminalmente que vuelas a participar en ellas y…

-James – lo llamó la chica - ¿Qué estabas diciendo? – el chico se revolvió nervioso el pelo y se sentó junto a la pelirroja en el sofá.

-Tenéis que desaparecer, tu y Harry, durante una temporada larga

-¿Y tú?

-Me quedaré aquí, yo seré vuestro guardián secreto, me mataría antes de revelar a alguien el paradero de la mujer que amo y nuestro hijo

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero si mal no recuerdo, es a ti a quién buscan no a mi por lo tanto yo puedo ser el guardián secreto y tu esconderte con Harry – su voz sonaba tranquila pero en sus ojos podías adivinar que la furia iba a salir de un momento a otro

-Necesita a su madre

-¡Y a su padre James! – y explotó.

-Lilianne…

-¡No James! No pienso estar en un lugar seguro mientras tu estás jugándote la vida no… - lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro – James… ya has visto que ha pasado con nuestro amigos, Natalie casada con otro mientras que Remus sufre por ella en silencio, Cloe muerta y Sirius… Sirius deprimido como nunca lo ha estado, si James, Sirius está deprimido aunque lo disimule muy bien – el chico bajó la vista, era verdad aunque él intentase decir lo contrario - ¡Los Longbottom y los Potter buscados¡James¿No te das cuenta que pasará si te quedas?

-Me matarán pero tu y Harry estaréis vivos – Lily se tiró al cuello de James mientras este la abrazaba

-No me dejes sola James – susurró ella. Desmoronándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo

-Lily…

-Por favor – suplicó la chica

-Yo tengo la solución – dijo Sirius apareciendo con Harry en brazos

-Si la solución es que tú seas el guardián secreto, la respuesta es no. No pienso dejarte aquí mientras me proteges – respondió James al más puro estilo Griffindor

-No – contestó Sirius antes de que Lily se negara – Yo… no estoy… como Lily ha dicho… capacitado para este responsabilidad, no ahora James, aunque Dumbledore me haya recomendado

-Decidido lo haré yo – añadió el heredero Potter mientras cogía a Harry al ver un bonito momento para añadir su decisión

-¡No! – se negaron Lily y Sirius

-James tu papel es importante en el mundo de la magia, eres el heredero de Griffindor

-Ahora es Harry, y como su padre tengo el deber de protegerlo

-James… y si pidiese a Remus o a Peter para que fueran tu guardián secreto – propuso Lily y Sirius sonrió.

-James, me gusta tu chica, no sé si te lo dije alguna vez – Lily le sonrió agradecida

-¿A quién propones? – preguntó James viendo que Lily no dejaría que la llevará a ella y a su hijo a una casa sin ir él con ellos

-A Peter

-¡Es verdad! – Lily se levantó del sillón y se juntó con Sirius – De Peter nunca sospecharían que es un guardián secreto

-Además que es un experto en esconderse

-Y que últimamente ha hecho un trabajo excepcional en la orden

-Además, con su novia Deborah va la mar de bien, incluso van a casarse

-Pero…

-Hablé con Dumbledore hace… dos horas – dijo Sirius – Me dijo que yo podría ser el guardián secreto pero…

-Cloe – Lily lo abrazó mientras Sirius asentía en silencio

-Canuto… preferiría que fueses tu, al fin y al cabo, sé que darías tu vida por Harry

-Claro como ya sabe pronunciar mi nombre – sonrió levantando el niño haciendo que este sonriera

-No me lo recuerdes – James se cruzó de brazos y Lily tuvo que hacerle cariñitos para que dejará de estar enojado mientras recordaba la segunda palabra de Harry

--------------------- Flash Back ---------------------

-James dile a Sirius que ya va siendo hora que Harry entre a casa – anunció Lily des de la habitación

-¡Canuto! Entra al pequeño que Lily se enfada – gritó James por la ventana de la cocina, la verdad es que el matrimonio Potter había acordado un pacto, James cocinaría y Lily limpiaría, ya que el chico no sabía ni como coger un fregona y la chica hacia verdaderos venenos delante de los fogones

-Vale, vale – se quejó el moreno entrando con el niño de la mano

-Siri-boy ve a la cocina con James – le ordenó Lily

-No Canuto no vengas – indicó James

-¡James! – Lily salió con un delantal, un pañuelo atado en la cabeza ocultando parte de su cabellera pelirroja y un plumero y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la cocina, Sirius y Harry la siguieron con curiosidad - ¿No habrás…

-Si cariño – sonrió inocentemente James mientras hacia un hechizo para que el humo se dispersara

-Has vuelto a quemar la comida – sonrió Sirius mientras dejaba a Harry encima de una mesa que estaba dentro de la cocina

-Si – corroboró la pareja

-Está claro que ninguno de los dos tiene el arte de la cocina – dijo Sirius mientras con un hechizo reorganizaba la cocina y preparaba un plato, la risa de Harry rompió el duelo de miradas que tenía el matrimonio Potter y es que mientras Sirius hacia el monólogo de la cocina ellos estaban discutiendo como sus años de Hogwarts. Lily decía un "Serás zopenco. ¿Qué diablos hacías?" y James respondía "Si tan lista eres hazlo tu señora Lilianne-soy-perfecta-en-todo-pero-no-sé-cocinar-Potter" – Me parece que lo único bueno que habéis hecho como pareja ha sido este pequeñín – sonrió el moreno mientras revolvía el pelo al pequeño Potter

-Lástima que se parezca a él – respondió mordaz la chica

-No, lástima que tenga tus ojos porqué sino sería la perfección personificada – los dos se miraron a los ojos y se giraron

-Mira Harry, ya verás, diez segundos y volverán a estar bien – el niño lo miraba con cara confundido – Diez… nueve… ocho… siete…seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno… y… - dijo cuando hubo cerrado la segunda mano en un puño

-Pero si es una monada, como podría no haber salido más precioso – sonrió Lily

-Además esos ojazos de su madre lo hacen ver mucho más atractivo – dijo James mientras besaba a su esposa en la frente

-Te lo dije pequeñín – sonrió Sirius

-Je… Si… ri… us – dijo el niño mientras alargaba sus manitas

-¿Qué! – James dejó a Lily por un momento y miró a su hijo

-¡Ha dicho Sirius! – dijo Lily toda emocionada

-¡Ya sé que ha dicho Sirius! – gritó James mirando a su esposa con cara de "¿y eso te parece normal?"

-¡Que listo que eres! Está claro que se te ha pegado algo de mi – sonrió Sirius

-¿Y PAPÁ¡Pequeño merodeador¿Por qué dices antes el nombre de tu tío que el de tu padre?

-James, tranquilízate cariño – dijo Lily mientras se lo llevaba. Sirius miró a Harry y le sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sentía a James gritar sobre porqué su hijo llamaba antes a Sirius que a él.

--------------------- Fin Flash Back ---------------------

* * *

Peter entraba dos días más tarde en un restaurante, en seguida localizó en una mesa del fondo a su novia y futura esposa, Deborah Smith. La chica era un año menor que él, tenía los ojos negros y un cabello largo, normalmente recogido en una cola de caballo, de color marrón oscuro. 

Aún no se creía lo que le pasaba en la vida, por un lado estaba la Orden del Fénix, últimamente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y unas buenas operaciones bajo el mando de Albus Dumbledore y de Voldemort, además que en el lado oscuro también estaba muy bien considerado, al menos hasta hacia un mes, pero ahora eso no le preocupaba, cuando viera que las cosas iban realmente mal para él le diría al Dark Lord que tenía el paradero de los Potter, los cuales solo hacia un par de días que habían desaparecido del mundo mágico. Y Deborah…Deborah era su novia, aunque sus padres no lo supiesen y se opusiesen estaban a punto de casarse, serían felices, los dos juntos en un mundo donde ni un lado ni el otro pudiera hacerles nada.

-Hola – saludó Peter inclinándose a besar su novia, ella solo le dio la mejilla - ¿Ocurre algo?

-Puede. ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó la chica

-Bien, pero tendría que preguntártelo a ti

-He…tenido…un aborto

-¿Qué?

-Estaba embarazada y tuve un aborto

-¿Cómo es posible?

-¡No me hagas explicártelo Peter! – pequeñas lágrimas cruzaban el rostro juvenil de Deborah

-¿Por qué abortaste Deby?

-No me llames así Peter. Y no aborté tuve una…depresión… - la chica negó con la cabeza, intentando sacudir alguna idea de su mente

-Deborah…por favor…

-¡Tengo 19 años Peter¿Piensas que podría haberme hecho cargo de un bebé yo sola? No puedo Peter

-Pero yo… podría ayudarte

-Aún vives con tus padres y tienes un trabajo gracias a tus padres

-Pero…

-Mientras yo, estoy viviendo sola y trabajando para salir adelante

-Deborah… podríamos pedir ayuda

-¿A quién?

-A…

-¿A "quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado"? – el chico la miró extrañado, la chica alargó la mano, agarró el brazo izquierdo del chico y le levantó la manga del chico mostrando la marca del mal – Entonces es cierto

-¿Te lo dijo alguien?

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-Cuando estuviésemos casados

-Cuando ya no pudiera huir de ti ¿verdad? – miró al chico - ¿VERDAD! – gritó más apretando fuertemente la mano de Peter

-Deborah…

-Mierda – la chica bajó la cabeza arrepentida - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes Peter¿CÓMO!

-Deborah por favor, déjame explicar que…

-¿Explicar¿Explicar qué Peter¡QUÉ? – Peter agradeció que estaban en el fondo del restaurante y que casi nadie podia escucharlos

-Yo…

-Pensé que al tener a amigos como Potter, Lupin y Black… yo… ¡pensé que serías igual que ellos! Personas leales a sus causas ¡no espías!

-¡No soy como ellos Deby! Siempre lo supiste y me escogiste a mi

-¡Si! Es verdad Peter, te escogí a ti y te juro que me hubiera casado contigo

-¿Hubiera?

-Peter… podría haber soportado un aborto al lado de una persona que me amase y que confiase en mi

-Te amo Deborah

-Pero no confías en mi

-Deborah…

-No Peter, puedo soportar un aborto, puedo soportarte a ti, si es eso lo que te preocupa, pero… no puedo soportar esto – dejó caer pesadamente el brazo de la marca del mal que aún tenía sujeto, se levantó lentamente y besó en los labios a Peter, lenta y sensualmente – Te quiero Peter pero… hay cosas que nuestro amor no puede superar

-No me dejes Deborah, por favor

-Hasta siempre Peter – y sin más salió del restaurante, Peter la siguió con la vista y se giró cuando ya la había perdido entre la multitud y ahí, en medio de la mesa el anillo de compromiso

* * *

Dos días antes de Halloween, Peter Pettigrew se acercaba a una casa pequeña y mal arreglada. Se había prometido a si mismo que si Deborah aceptaba su condición de mortífago, si su chica pasaba a ser su mujer… traicionaría al Lord. Iría donde estaban James, Sirius y Remus, les diría que desde hacia tiempo era un espía doble y que podía ayudarles y los cuatro volverían a ser el grupo de los Merodeadores, amigos para siempre. 

Pero… Deborah tubo un aborto, un hijo de los dos, ni tan solo se lo había dicho… había pasado y entonces supo que Deborah ya sabía de su condición de mortífago y que no estaba dispuesta a llevar en sus entrañas a un niño hijo del señor del mal, seguramente esa fue la causa de su depresión. Ese simple hecho le desmoronó el mundo, su hijo muerto, Deborah ya no confiaba en él, es más ¡lo repugnaba! Los padres de la chica (unas importantes personas en el ministerio) que estaban al corriente (por boca de la chica) de todo lo que había pasado le prohibieron terminalmente volverse a acercar a su pequeña.

Y… nunca podría volver a formar parte del grupo de los Merodeadores.

James estaba encantado con su hijo y lo adoraba a él junto a su mujer.

Sirius… estaba ausente, la muerte de Cloe había tocado mucho más fuerte de lo nunca nadie podría haberse imaginado.

Y Remus… solo tenía mente para pensar quien era el traidor de la Orden, tanto que últimamente había acusado a Sirius.

Así que la única salida que tenía era unirse al Lord, ser una persona de provecho en una de las dos bandas, poder hacer algo y, al fin y al cabo, solo mataría a James. ¡James! La persona que lo había abandonado por Lily, si… se acordaba de Evans, esa Evans pelirroja, con gran inteligencia y preciosos ojos verdes.

¿Cuántas veces él, Peter Pettigrew, había suspirado por ella¿Cuántas veces, por las noches, daba gracias a los cielos que Lily hubiera mandado a paseo a James¿Cuántas veces había saboteado las bromas de James contra Snape para que dieran de pleno a Lily¿Cuántas veces había intentado ser amigo de algunas de sus amigas para poder acercarse a ella¿Cuántas veces había ido en busca de MacGonagall para que le asignara un tutor y siempre le tocaba con Frank Longbottom aunque tenía la esperanza que MacGonagall lo pusiera con Lily¡CUÁNTAS? Pero Lily pasaba de él más de lo que pasaba de Potter, hasta que un día… así, por arte de magia, para Evans, James empezó a ser un chico atractivo y agradable y para él, Deborah había pasado a ser la niña de sus ojos.

-Vengo a ver al señor

-¿Tu? – preguntó irónico Lucius Malfoy – El Lord no quiere a gente inútil y sin información

-Quizá el paradero de los Potter le interese – Lucius borró la sonrisa superior y lo miró con asco, Peter sonrió para sus adentros

-Solo cinco minutos, el Lord está ocupado – Peter se escabulló entre Lucius y la pared dirigiéndose al piso superior, el que estaba delante de la puerta le indicó que pasará pero que se esperara que terminará.

-¿Cómo está Albert? – preguntó la voz del Lord, Peter entró más y miró hacia los sillones, de espaldas estaba el Lord y delante de la hoguera estaba una rubia con porte elegante

-Débil – fue lo único dijo la mujer que se giró hacia el Lord, Peter ahogó un grito al ver a Natalie Thomas, eso sería un buen rumor para la Orden, Natalie Thomas, la ex de Remus Lupin y una de las mejores amigas de Alice Longbottom y Lily Potter

-Dale recuerdos

-Lo haré.

-¿No me temes?

-¿Debería? – sonrió Natalie encarándolo

-Me gustas Natalie, mucho y eres la mayor de las Thomas, eso aún me gusta más

-Voldemort – Peter se horrorizó al ver que la chica lo llamaba por su "nombre" – No traicionaré a mis amigos - el Lord sonrió con arrogancia

-Otra gente si lo hará.

-Lo sé, como la asquerosa rata que está detrás de ti – el Lord hizo un gesto para que Peter se acercará. - Voldemort… supongo que sabes que aún no te he perdonado que matarás a parte de mi familia

-Lo sé.

-¿Y aún así te atreves a recibirme?

-La mayoría de los que están aquí me odian Natalie, tu eres de las únicas que hablan con la verdad por delante – Peter le dio un escalofrío. ¿Por qué Natalie Thomas, o Natalie Zabini, encajaba tan bien? Le daba rabia. Ella había llegado hacia una semana, sin tener ningún tipo de marca del mal y había sido bien recibida por todos, incluso por Bellatrix y Lucius Malfoy

-Supongo que sabes que un Thomas nunca miente ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, lamento que no forméis parte de mi ejercito Natalie, los Thomas sois valiosos

-Cuando quieras matarme, ya sabes donde me puedes encontrar

-No te mataré Natalie, lo sabes perfectamente – Natalie sonrió.

-Me alivia saber eso, no quiero negártelo – por primera vez la mirada de Natalie se posó en Peter y fue de odio puro – Dile a esta rata que algún día y cuando menos se los esperé alguien le cobrará la traición que está a punto de hacer

-Te admiro Nat, sabes que podría matarte

-Tu mismo has dicho que no lo harías – el Lord sonrió.

-Puedo cambiar de opinión

-Blaise está muy bien, si te interesa saberlo – el Lord asintió – Nos vemos – y con toda la elegancia se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Pettigrew – Peter se acercó tembloroso – Ya puedes tener una buena información porqué para mi no eres tan valioso como Natalie Thomas – Peter tragó saliva y vio que, en realidad, Natalie Thomas tenía mucha más suerte que él.

* * *

-A ver Lilianne Rose Potter Evans ¿se puede saber que haces? – preguntó James mirando a su chica despejando la sala de estar 

-¿Sabes que día es?

-Halloween

-Aja… ¿y qué pasó en Halloween de hace tres años?

-Nada ¿no? – sonrió James

-¡Potter! – le tiró una almohada en la cara

-Claro que me acuerdo, fue el día del baile al que fuimos juntos por primera vez

-Quería hacerte un regalo y pensé que recordar ese día… - James se acercó a ella y la besó.

-Te amo Lily, no sabes cuanto te amo

-Suenas a despedida

-Tengo un mal presentimiento

-Yo también James – susurró la chica

-¿El presentimiento o que me quieres?

-Las dos cosas James Potter – dijo abrazándose a él, lentamente y sin música empezaron a bailar - ¿Has tenido noticias de Remus?

-Ni una – dijo hundiendo su rostro en la cabellera pelirroja

-¡OH! Tengo que ir a sacar la basura James – dijo la chica rompiendo el hechizo que había formado el ambiente romántico

-Es peligroso

-No puedo dejarla pudrir – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos – Dos minutos, mientras tu pones la música – se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

-No puedo negarme a nada que tu me digas Lily, ya lo sabes

-Y me aprovechó de ello – sonrió la chica volviéndolo a besar, James vio a Lily ir hacia la puerta trasera que estaba en la cocina cuando vio un pequeño destello en la lejanía, seguramente era Lily haciendo un hechizo para que el viento no se llevará la porquería pero el destello se volvió a producir

-¿Lily?

-¿Si?

-¿Estás dentro?

-Si cariño – la chica entro en la habitación mientras veía como James miraba en la ventana hacia un tercer destello - ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Los hechizos protectores

-¿Qué? – pero no pudo decir más porqué James la tiró al suelo para evitar que un hechizo la golpeara

-Peter nos ha traicionado – dijo con tono ausente, después miró a Lily que lo miraba esperando una explicación - Han quitado los hechizos protectores, ve con Harry, Lily y sal por la chimenea que hay en nuestra habitación mientras yo los entretengo

-Pero… - Lily se había quedado estática solo se movía por los impulsos de James obligándola a subir por las escaleras

-¡Corre Lily¡Coge a Harry y vete¡Yo lo entretendré! – su voz salió más alta de los previsto y más ansiosa. Lila reaccionó. Entendiendo que pasaba. Peter era el traidor. Se giró y encaró a James.

-Te amo James – se tiró al cuello del chico y lo besó – Ten cuidado

-Lo tendré cielo, yo también te quiero – la chica asintió y se fue hacia el piso superior, James miró la habitación y puso todos los muebles en la escalera para que, al menos, Lily ganará tiempo. Lentamente y como si de una tortura se tratase vio abrirse la puerta de entrada

-Potter – sonrió la figura

-Lord Voldemort en persona – dijo apretando con más fuerza la varita

* * *

Lily subió rápidamente hacia el piso superior y sintió como James bloqueaba las escaleras, rezó para que saliera indemne, corrió a la habitación de Harry y lo cogió en brazos, el niño miró a su madre y como adivinando su terror no hizo ningún ruido, ni siquiera lloró. 

Lily fue hacia la habitación de matrimonio y se fue hacia la chimenea

-La varita – Lily la buscó con la vista y por su ropa muggle – Mierda - se le había caído a bajo cuando James la había salvado, sin la varita no podía formular el hechizo que bloqueaba la puerta de entrada de la habitación y al mismo tiempo abría la Red Flu y hacia ilocalizable el destino.

Salió apresurada hacia la habitación de Harry y cuando estaba en el pasillo oyó la maldición "Avada Kedravra", Lily ahogó un sollozo, no era la voz de James quién la había pronunciado.

Cerró con fuerza la puerta de la habitación de Harry, esa habitación era la que tenía más hechizos protectores.

-Harry – dejó el niño en el suelo y lo miró, se arrodilló delante de él – Vive Harry, vive por nosotros – besó suavemente la frente del niño dejando una pequeña marca del lápiz labial, oyó como saltaban los hechizos de la habitación y la puerta se abría – Harry, te quiero más que a mi propia vida, igual que quería a James – sentía los pasos del Lord acercándose a ellos – Los dos te amamos Harry, más que cualquier otra cosa

-Mujer – dijo la voz fría del Lord

-Vive Harry, por todos nosotros – repitió con fuerza, deseando con toda su alma que se cumpliera, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas que cayeron encima del rostro del niño y se encaró al Lord – Por favor

-Apártate

-Por favor, a Harry no – Lily miró los ojos rojos y fríos del Lord, estaba perdiendo su dignidad, él disfrutaba con ello pero no le importaba si podía salvar a su hijo – Mátame a mi pero no a él

-Aparte mujer, no tengo ganas de matarte a tu también

-¡Toma mi vida y deja a Harry!

-Por ultima vez… ¡FUERA!

-Por favor… por favor… te lo suplico… no mates a Harry

-Demasiado tarde – Lily se giró en acto reflejó y abrazó a Harry

-Te quiero – sintió como pronunciaba la maldición - ¡HARRY!

* * *

Sirius aparcó la motocicleta delante de la casa de los Potter, o lo que tendría que quedar de ella perqué solo se mantenía en pie la planta baja. Los otros dos pisos…ya no existían 

-Sirius – una voz grave lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

-¡Hagrid¿Cómo están? – el medio gigante negó con la cabeza mientras vertía un par de lágrimas – Harry – cogió al bebé en brazos - ¿Y Lily¿Y James? – Hagrid no contestó - ¡Contesta Hagrid!

-El Lord los mató.

-¡Cómo?

-Dumbledore me dijo que tenía que llevarle el niño – Sirius estrechó a Harry contra su pecho y se lo alcanzó.

-Coge mi moto, será más segura y más rápida, yo ya no la necesitaré – Hagrid asintió y se fue con el niño en brazos, Sirius se acercó a las ruinas.

Al parecer Hagrid había hecho el trabajo de rescatar los cuerpos, podía adivinar que Lily había resistido en el piso superior junto a Harry, ahí estaban, los dos, uno al lado de otro. James y Lily. Parecía que simplemente estaban durmiendo.

Sirius cayó de rodillas.

Primero Cloe, después James y Lily, estaba claro que nunca más haría el hechizo del guardián secreto, pero esta vez, se dijo, esta vez alguien iba a morir.

Se levantó con toda la furia y se dirigió hacia Londres, la casa de Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

La noticia de que el Lord Oscuro había desaparecido se corrió como una mancha de aceite. Se hicieron fiestas y celebraciones. 

El nombre de Harry Potter no paraba de sonar en las bocas de todos, los más osados y que les gustaba cotillear también nombraban a Sirius Black. Tal y como su nombre lo decía era una persona oscura. Muchos decían que no podía ser cierto que Sirius Black fuera un traidor, al fin y al cabo su prometida había muerto a manos del Lord, otros afirmaban que esa muerte lo había trastornado y que, por eso, se había cambiado de lado.

Aún sin la amenaza del Lord, los Longbottom no habían vuelto a salir de casa, al menos, nadie había visto a Neville Longbottom des de la muerte de los Potter.

Justo cuando, semanas más tarde, Alice y Frank recibieron una carta por parte de Dumbledore, diciéndoles que quería hablar con ellos la puerta de entrada explotó.

Alice y Frank no sabía que pasaba pero, de repente, se vieron suspendidos en el aire. Sintieron dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. Preguntas de "¿dónde está el Lord?" no paraban de repetirse.

Frank fue el primero en perder la cordura. Alice pudo ver, antes de desmayarse, como una sombra muy conocida pasaba entre el humo de las explosiones.

Era una sombra esbelta, elegante. Una mujer rubia con el pelo ondulado.

Era ella.

Con sumo cuidado cogió a Neville de la cuna que había dentro de la casa, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, con sigilo. Después desapareció.

Dos horas más tarde cuando Augusta Longbottom salía corriendo de su casa al enterarse del ataque hacia su hijo y su nuera se encontró, en las escaleras, a un niño llorando.

Cogió al bebé en brazos. Era Neville. Notó como un sobre y una rosa se deslizaban y caían al suelo. Era una rosa amarilla, amistad.

Abrió el sobre con cuidado, temiéndose encontrarse algún tipo de desgracia. Solo había dos palabras

"Lo siento"

**

* * *

**

¡Ya está! Puff...fue un capítulo duro de escribir. La muerte de los Potter y el ataque a los Longbottom.

**A ver...voy a comentar el capi (uno de los finales) porqué me hace ilusión.**

**Para empezar tenemos la conversación de Sirius-Lily-James. No sé si ha quedado muy claro pero...no quería poner a Sirius de guardián secreto porqué aún tiene demasiado reciente lo que le pasó a Cloe.**

**Deborah-Peter, vaya sorpresa que nos han dado. No quería poner a Peter como un traidor, simplemente eso, no me gustaba. Así que decidí poner una razón para ello. Él y Deborah se separan y descubrimos que, en un pasado, Peter había estado enamorado de Lily. Peter quería vengarse de James por haberle dificultado las cosas, el hecho de que Deborah haya comparado a Peter es una de las razones.**

**Natalie. Vaya, siempre que aparece lo hace espectacularmente y sin que nos lo esperemos. Es importante la conversación y el porqué Voldemort no mata a Natalie aún sabiendo que no le tiene apreció.**

**Y finalmente el ataque a Alice y Frank. No sabía si ponerlo o no pero creo que, durante los dos fics, han sido personas importantes y que no sería justo saber, aunque fuera triste, lo que pasó con ellos. ¿Alguién adivina quien fue la que rescató a Neville? Es muy fácil.**

**Referente al fic. Nos queda un epílogo cortísimo. No os diré que sale porqué quiero daros una sorpresa. Después de eso...ya vendrá la continuación. Me parece que ya no os puedo decir más de ella sin que la leais.**

**Una curiosidad que queiero responder. Alguien me preguntó si ya tenía los capis hechos o si los voy haciendo sobre la marcha. Pues veréis. Cuando empecé "Solo Necesitaba Entenderte" y "El Sabor de la Felicidad" ya los tenía terminados. Sobre la marcha fui haciendo cambios según algunas de vuestras peticiones. La continuación, lamento deciros que no la tengo terminada por lo tanto, no sé como irá ni como terminará (aunque tengo una idea aproximada)**

**Muchos y muchas os habéis quejado de la pareja Harry y Hermione. Al principio de este fic os pregunté. ¿Con quién preferís que se quede Hermione¿Con Ron o con Harry? Y por mayoría aplastante salió Harry-Hermione entonces...¿cómo es que ahora nadie está de acuerdo? No puedo cambiar la pareja ahora, es demasiado tarde, pero la próxima vez en vez de quejaros me envíais un review y me decís vuestra opinión.**

**Sobre los reviews...¡Estoy muy enfadada con vosotros! He actualizado porqué hoy estoy sumamente contenta (quien quiera saber el porqué que me lo pregunté) y por eso voy a actualizar pero...¡Justo hoy por la mañana hemos llegado a los 14 REVIEWS! Iba a no actualizar. Lo más divertido del caso es que he tenido más de 200 hits. Sé que había pedido 14 reviews pero...podrían llegar antes. Así que, eso está así. O me dejais 15 REVIEWS y actualizo dentro de dos semanas o no actualizaré hasta el... 1 DE JULIO. ¡Santo Cielo! Si ya serán vacaciones. Así que espero que no me falléis. 15 REVIEWS.**

**Ahora, debo dar las gracias a: Nathyta, blankis black, demalfoy, RoSiTa, Armelle Potter, SiRiBoY, Gerulita Evans, Carola Poter-Granger, Catlin, Serenity, fasbiana, leodyn y xaica. Gracias por dejarme review en este capi.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y como siempre, independientemente de mis peticiones, si tenéis alguna suggerencia, duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación un review ¿vale?**

**Recordaros que si queréis visitar mi flog podéis ir a mi profile que hay mi página web, xD **

**Muchos besos y espero que estéis bien**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	17. Epílogo

**Wolas!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, pero me da mucha, mucha pena volver a estar aquí, porqué eso significa que es el último capi de "El Sabor de la Felicidad" pero bueno...**

**Es IMPORTANTE que leaís lo que tengo que deciros sobre la continuación, pero lo haré a bajo porqué todos estáis deseando leer el final del fic.**

**Nos vemos a bajo.**

**

* * *

**

**8 de Noviembre de 1981.**

Una mujer rubia entró lentamente en el recinto lleno de pequeñas y grandes tumbas. Era una mujer con un largo pelo ondulado de color rubio brillante, sus ojos eran almendrados y de un precioso color miel. Vestía ropa elegante pero oscura, un traje chaqueta de color azul oscuro de falda por encima de la rodilla y encima un abrigo largo que llegaba hasta su rodilla.

Se veía que era una mujer hermosa, azotada por la tristeza y por el dolor, una y otra vez, pero no dejaba de ser hermosa.

Llevaba cinco ramos de diferentes flores.

-Cinco – susurró ella cuando llegó hacia una pequeña capilla, una capilla que ella misma había hecho construir junto con el gran Albus Dumbledore.

Abrió la grande, pesada y hermosa puerta de madera blanca y entró, lentamente. La estancia era muy grande, lo suficiente para qué cupiesen cinco tumbas, una al lado de la otra y rezaba para que no tuviese que ampliarla como veces atrás ya había ocurrido

-Hola – se arrodilló en la tumba que había en el medio donde, con letras elegantes ponía "Cleopatra Elizabeth Black Thomas".

Nunca había llegado a casarse con Sirius Black pero todos lo sentían así, ella incluida. Lentamente cogió las rosas secas que una semana atrás ella misma llevó y las substituyó por un ramo de rosas de Alejandría, belleza. Repitió la operación con la tumba que estaba a su izquierda donde ponía "Joshua Frederic Thomas", su hermano que había escapado de casa para proteger a Kimberly y a su bebé recién nacido, Dean, y antes de que pudiera llegar a un lugar seguro… fue asesinado. Depositó un ramo de rosas amarillas, amistad. Se inclinó hacia la última tumba que había en el lado izquierdo. "Mark Joshua Thomas", un par de lágrimas, que hacia tiempo que luchaban por salir, se desprendieron de los ojos de la mujer.

Murió de camino a Estados Unidos, había entrado junto a Josh en el Ministerio donde les habían prestado una chimenea para trasladarlos a la escuela de magia del otro lado del océano y antes de que pudieran hacer nada los mortífagos habían entrado, eliminando a los dos únicos varones de la dinastía Thomas. Con pesadez dejó un ramo de rosas blancas, significaban la inocencia, la pureza de Mark cuando murió, al fin y al cabo era un niño.

Se levantó derramando varias lágrimas y se dirigió hacia el lado derecho de la tumba de Cleopatra. Esas tumbas eran nuevas, se podía percibir por el color del mármol blanco y por el poco polvo que había acumulado. Primero, estaba la tumba de "Lilianne Rose Potter Evans", donde dejó un ramo de jazmines.

-Siempre fuiste muy amable Lily – susurró la mujer mientras más lágrimas caían y por último, al lado de la tumba de la mujer, la de su marido, "James Anthony Potter" donde dejó un ramo de rosas rojas, expresando todo el amor que él había transmitido a su fallecida mujer y a su hijo… desaparecido – No pude encontrar a Harry antes de que Albus lo diera a tu hermana Lily – susurró ella y de repente la puerta se abrió, la mujer rubia se giró asustada, si alguien sabía que estaba ahí, llorando por los enemigos "del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" podrían matarla, pero se relajó notablemente al ver quien era – Sirius… - susurró.

-Nat… - los dos se fundieron en un abrazo – Santo cielo Natalie… estás horrible – dijo al ver el estado de la chica, ella soltó una sonrisa

-Tu tampoco te ves demasiado bien – dijo intentando acomodar algunos mechones sucios de pelo, esos mechones que años atrás su hermana habría acomodado sin ninguna dificultad ya que estarían lisos y limpios

-Ya… - su momento de humor se esfumó y volvieron a unirse en un abrazo

-Sirius… no puedo seguir… todos… se están yendo… todos – susurró ella, Sirius la estrechó contra su cuerpo, era igual a Cloe y sin pensárselo la besó suavemente en los labios – No soy Cloe

-Lo sé pero… es tan duro tener que mirarte y ver…

-Lo sé, yo no puedo mirarme al espejo – Sirius la abrazó por la cintura mientras Natalie acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de él

-Ve a ver a Remus – la mujer se tensó bajo los brazos del hombre

-Solo… me faltaría eso… para terminar… de matarme a golpes… de dolor…

-Y Alice… - Natalie volvió a llorar

-No lo sé, no lo sé.

-Yo tampoco me veo con valor a mirar a Alice y a Frank a la cara – susurró Sirius mientras volvían a abrazarse como hermanos, amigos separados por las circunstancias y el dolor – Voy a buscar a Peter

-Entonces… voy contigo

-Tienes un hijo Natalie, no pienso dejar que vengas

-Pero…

-La maldita rata no se me escapará.

-¿Y Remus¿Por qué no va contigo?

-Seguramente piensa que soy yo el traidor, todo el mundo lo piensa

-Sirius…

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? – Natalie lo miró a los ojos

-Ve a buscar a Deborah Smith, ella sabrá decirte donde se esconde – el chico asintió, se inclinó un momento en la tumba de Cloe, dijo unas pocas palabras, al igual que en la de Lily y James, después volvió a levantarse

-Despídete de Jane de mi parte

-Lo haré – se volvieron abrazar – Cuídate

-Tu también – antes de que pudiera decir algo Sirius besó en la frente a Natalie y después desapareció de su vista aunque pronto, tanto ella como el mundo mágico, supieron que había sido de Sirius Black

* * *

**Años después**

El andén 9 y 3/4 del Estación King Cross estaba muy animada, niños y adolescentes corriendo de aquí para allá mientras arrastraban los baúles.

-Id con cuidado – sonrió una mujer elegante y joven

-Si madre – sonrió un niño de piel oscura y ojos verdes

-Mamá, Blaise, mamá – le regañó la mujer

-¡Natalie! – el niño sonrió al verse salvado

-Buenos días Narcisa

-¿Cómo estás? – se dieron un par de besos

-Bien ¿y tu?

-También. Draco, saluda a la señora Zabini

-Hola señora Zabini – saludó un niño rubio con ojos grises

-Realmente cada día me asombro más de su parecido con Lucius – sonrió Natalie, después se aclaró la garganta y Blaise rápidamente agregó

-Hola señora Malfoy ¿cómo se encuentra? – las dos mujeres se miraron y sonrieron

-¿Te enteraste de quién es el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras?

-¿No es Severus? – preguntó Natalie mientras examinaba alrededor

-No – Narcisa miró a Natalie – Es Remus Lupin

-¿Remus? – Natalie miró incrédula a Narcisa y notó como si toda su sangre se congelara - ¿Remus Lupin? – se estaba mareando, se sentía…mal y a la vez como si esa hubiera sido la mejor noticia de todas

-Así es, quería avisarte antes de que…

-Lo viera – terminó Natalie

-¿Lo conoces mamá? – preguntó Blaise

-Si fue… fue… - pero Natalie se congeló al verlo entrar por la entrada muggle – No pensaba que volvería a verlo

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Narcisa

-Si, solo que… después de lo… de Cloe y… de Lily… - Natalie empezaba a sudar – Niños subid al tren, yo ahora vengo, voy al baño – Blaise miró extrañado a su madre pero no dijo nada

Se dirigió hacia el baño y se mojó la cara, estaba confundida no pensaba que después de 10 años sin ver a Remus su corazón reaccionaría así como… ¡como lo hacia en Hogwarts cada vez que la besaba!

-Natalie – Natalie se giró asustada y encaró a la persona que la hablaba, temblando ligeramente

-Re… - pero no pudo terminar, él la besó apasionadamente, ninguno de los dos lo evitó, Natalie con un impulso subió al lavamanos y puso sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico - ¡Santo cielo! – Natalie lo abrazó fuertemente mientras Remus le besaba el cuello. Natalie sentía como un cosquilleo agradable le subía por el estómago y como todos sus pelos se erizaban debajo de las caricias que tanto había echado de menos

-Te haría el amor aquí mismo – Natalie solo asintió, aunque sabía que eso estaba mal era lo que más deseaba ahora mismo. Ahora y siempre. Estar con él.

-Natalie el tren va a salir, Blaise te espera – la voz de Narcisa la trajo a la realidad, cortando todas sus reacciones pero sin olvidar nada

-No… - ahogó un gemido al notar como Remus le hacia una marca en el cuello y a la vez presionaba su pecho izquierdo – Remus… tienes que coger el tren… Hogwarts – volvió a ahogar un gemido – Por favor… no aquí… Remus – el hombre se separó de ella

-Te extrañé. – Natalie lo abrazó y reconoció con esa pasión y sensualidad que la luna llena estaba cerca

-Yo también, nunca dejé de amarte – susurró en su oído. Remus se sentía libre, feliz. ¿Hacia cuántos años que quería estar con Natalie¿Cuántos años hacia que esperaba el momento oportuno para poder abrazarla?– Y después de lo de Cloe… Lily… y Alice… ¡Dios Remus! Mis amigas están muertas y mis amigos más de lo mismo. ¡Me siento tan sola! – lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro

-Lo sé – susurró el chico, sonó el primer silbido del tren

-Sirius es inocente – susurró Natalie – Nunca te he mentido, Sirius es inocente, creeme Remus – el hombre, Natalie se sorprendió, era verdad, ni ella era una chica de 20 años ni el un chico. Ya eran un hombre y una mujer, libres pero a la vez…prisioneros de la sociedad. El hombre se separó de ella lentamente, como si una tortura fuera llevada a cabo

-No puedo creerte Nat… yo… - ella solo le besó tiernamente en los labios

-Cuídate Remus – Natalie lo sabía, tarde o temprano la amistad que había unido a Remus y Sirius volvería a unirlos

-Lo haré – el hombre abandonó el lavabo.

Natalie se miró al espejo y de repente, todos sus momentos junto a Remus vinieron a su mente. Se arregló la ropa y se fijo en la marca que tenía en su cuello. Albert había muerto, en realidad, murió cuando Blaise tenía tan solo cinco años y ahora ella y su hijo eran los herederos de la gran fortuna Zabini y de la mitad de la fortuna Thomas (la otra mitad estaba en manos de Jane). Podía decirse que era una mujer respetada y querida en el mundo mágico, sobretodo por las sangres limpias y entonces… ¿qué le impedía correr junto Remus y besarlo hasta el cansancio?

El destino.

Tenía que esperar. Igual que su hermana Jane. Esperar a que pasara el tiempo y poder volver a aparecer en el momento oportuno para brindarle a Harry la oportunidad de vencer a Lord Voldemort.

La posibilidad de que, el bien, de una vez por todas, ganará al mal.

**

* * *

Ya está! Acabé!**

**Buaaaaaa! Me da mucha pena. No quiero que me matéis por la escena Sirius-Natalie pero encontré que, en ese momento, Sirius necesitaba sentir que Cloe estaba con él y al ver el rostro de Natalie, igual que el de su chica pues...no pude resistirse.**

**Sobre la última escena sé que es un poco subidita de tono pero...encuentro que es necesario. Debemos saber que ni Natalie ni Remus se han olvidado el uno del otro.**

**Si, de la familia Thomas solo quedan vivas Jane y Natalie, algo impresindible para el próximo fic, jiji.**

**Habéis visto que el final es muy, muy abierto y deja mucho en qué pensar. He dejado muchos cabos sin atar. No sabemos que ha pasado con Jane ni con Julia. No sabemos nada de la niña de Jane y Severus y un sin fin de cosas más.**

**IMPORTANTE. CONTINUACIÓN.**

**A ver, no sé si me tomaré unos días de descanso o no, me parece que si, pero si vuelvo será enseguida porqué ya tengo unos cuantos capis hechos así que no esperaré mucho.**

**Lo que si que haré será, cuando publiqué el primera capi del fic, pondré una nota de autora en este, avisandoos del título y donde podéis encontrarlo.**

**También pido que, aunque las parejas que haya hecho no sean de vuestro agrado, me gustaría que, al menos, leyérais los primeros capis del fic, a ver si os gusta o no. Puedo decir que no es mi primer fic de parejas alternativas (en realidad es mi tercero) y aunque al principio la gente es reacia en leerlo poco a poco le va gustando así que, podéis probarlo.**

**En la continuación tendremos a los supervivientes de este fic y muchos personajes nuevos que espero que os gusten muchísimo.**

**Lo que a muchos os preocupa es la pareja Harry y Hermione, lo sé, pero es que no debéis de que preocuparos. La pareja Harry y Hermione será como la pareja Albus Dumbledore y Julia, tendremos muy pocas escenas de ellos, poquísimas. Más que nada porqué el personaje de Hermione no me inspira nada y el de Harry menos, así que...**

**Reviews. Como siempre os pido un mínimo de 14 reviews para este capítulo, más que nada porqué sinó os quedáis sin continuación, jijiji. Que mala que soy. Así que ya sabéis 14 REVIEWS.**

**Algo que me gustaría comentaros. Si esta vez me dejáis vuestro mail (al ser el último capi) voy a contestarlos todos y cada unos de los reviews, pero, para eso, debo tener un mail y contestarlo personalmente, así que si queréis una respuesta por mi parte dejadme el mail.**

**También quiero que, si tenéis alguna duda de este fic que no haya quedado nada clara, si tenéis alguna suggerencia o alguna escena que os gustaría que añadiera me lo decís y yo miraría de hacerla caber en el fic. A si que, por favor, cualquier cosa un review, es muy importante para mi al ser el último capi.**

**Agradecer a:** Flora, RoSiTa, Gerulita Evans, ANGELFEAR, dark-wizard, leodyn, camii, SiRiBoY, Bella Black 123, blankis black (desearía que me dieses tu mail, me gustaría hablar contigo de lo que me dijiste en el review, besos), xaica, Serenity, Armelle Potter, Laury, Rosa-Evans y Catlin.

**También quiero dar las gracias, aunque no tanto como a los que me dejan reviews, a los que leen mi fic. Quiero decir que hemos sobrepasado los 10500 hits, una cifra bastante importante, son 10500 personas que han leído algunode mis capis.**

**GRACIAS.**

**Tanto este fic como yo os debemos mucho.**

**Nada más, me despido con muchas tristeza hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas.**

**Un fuerte abrazo para todos.**

**Se despide con muchos agradecimientos**

**Aya-Mery**

**

* * *

**

Fic terminado el día 10 de junio del 2006.


	18. Nota de la Autora

**Wolas!**

**Si vuelvo a estar aquí pero no es por la continuación, bueno, en realidad si pero que no continua aquí.**

**Bueno, a ver.**

**Teniendo la experiencia del fic pasado, resulta que recibí muchos reviews amenazando de muerte (xD, no fue tanto) pero que me pedían donde estaba la continuación, que no la encontraban o cosas por el estilo.**

**Para que no vuelva a pasar he decidido subir esta nota de la autora, o sea yo, para aclarar donde y como se actualizará mi continuación.**

**Así que ahora pondré toda la información necesaria para encontrarlo.**

**Título: Los Verdaderos Deseos**

**Autora: Aya-Mery (aunque casi no hace falta, es de lógica)**

**Summary: Nuevos personajes llegan a la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Ginny Weasley tiene amigos en todas las casas y hasta se hace amiga de Pansy Parkinson. Personajes viejos que echábamos de menos. Continuación de "El Sabor de la Felicidad ¿Quién dijo que las trilologías no eran buenas?**

**(N/A: El estilo será un poco diferente al que os tenía acostumados, no será tanto de merodeadores, que quede claro para que nadie se sorprenda)**

**Dirección: Ir a mi profile y buscad el título. Será mucho más fácil para todos, y práctico.**

**Para quien quiera buscarlo por los personajes lo encontrareis en el idioma español, como Char:Draco y Char2:Ginny.**

**Espero que os sirva.**

**Ya puestos podríais ir a dar una vuelta por mi primera capi, dejarme review y decirme que os ha parecido y de paso me dais una alegría.**

**Espero que estéis bien**

**Se despide con un fuerte abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**

**P.D.- ¡Espero veros!**


End file.
